A FioLee Story: Competition
by Flowers Can Have Thorns
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee were made to be together... They just don't know it yet. But Marshall Lee find out that in order to be with Fionna, he has to compete with her past, and her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Cake's tree house:

Fionna could feel sleeps loving arms pulling away, and reality creeping up on her consciousness. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few more minutes, however, she had planned a picnic with Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Flame Prince. She looked at the clock to check the time. She groaned when she saw it was already 10:30. She had planned the picnic to be at 12:45. She forced her legs to swing over the side of the bed and support the rest of her body as she rose from her resting place. Her head was spinning with tiredness. She shuffled over to the bathroom and got the hot water running. She went back over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her wild blonde hair was sticking out in all directions. She gave a small laugh, she knew Marshal Lee loved that wild look. She undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water helped to wake her used her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner,. When she was dressed and had combed through her hair she went in search of her hat. As soon as she left the bathroom she knew Cake was up because she could smell food on the stove. She found her hat and ran into the kitchen.

"That food smells great, Cake!" She said smiling. She was suprised to see Marshall Lee floating in the corner. He smirked at the slight suprise on her face.

"Sup Fionna" He said, floating over to her and tugging on one of the blonde locks of hair falling down beside her beautiful face. His face was only a few inches from hers, and he could fell how anxious she was. He liked that he was the one that made her feel this way. What he didn't like, was that she had also invited Gumbutt and the Fire Freak to the picnic as well. He didn't want to think about that now though.

"Well I was just going to start getting ready for the picnic."Fionna stated, she was a little annoyed that her anxiety showed in her voice.

Marshall wished that the other guys weren't going so he could haveFionna all to himself. He knew that he loved her, he was just scared she didn't feel the he kept it to himself.

"Excellent, Ill help!" He wanted to have an excuse to be close to her while she prepared everything.


	2. Chapter 2: THE PICNIC

"So what should I bring to eat at the picnic?" Fionna asked. She was still trying to reach the plates in the cabinet above her.

Marshall Lee flew over, and hovered above her. "Let me help you with that, fair maiden." He did a mock bow and handed the plates down to her.

"Why thank you my good sir!" She smiled up at him.

Her smile took his breath away. He wanted to see that smile every day. He realized that he would move mountains to make her smile like that at him.

Unknown to him Fionna was also very attracted to him. Neither of them let on though afraid of rejection.

"Your quite welcome."

"Now, what do you want to bring?" Fionna asked again, trying to prevent an awkward moment.

"Hmmm, I think I want some nice red strawberries." Marshal Lee said slyly. "Wait a minute..." He made a mock sniff with his nose pointed at Fionna. "I think I can smell some now!"

He floated very close to her, and took a handful of her wild blond mane. He could feel Cakes eyes boring into the back of his head but he ignored her. He brought the hair to his nose and breathed in the strong scent of strawberries. Even with the strong smelling shampoo he could make out the scent of sweet vanilla with a cinnamon tinge to it. A strange smell. But he loved it.

"Are you hiding a field of strawberries in your hair Fi?" He asked teasingly.

"If I am you'll never know!" She shot back at him, smiling. She too could feel Cake watching them. She was a bit embarrassed but didn't show it. "Its just my favorite shampoo. Now will you give me my hair back! In case you hadn't noticed its still attached to my head!"

He chuckled. He remembered that she had gotten the shampoo from Gumbutt on her last birthday. He didn't like that her favorite was one she got from the candy Prince, but he had to admit that he liked it too.

"Fionna, baby, you have about ten minutes before we have got to go so lets cut the flirting' and get to packing!" Cake said. Cake never did fully trust the Vampire. She was not happy that he seemed to be showing interest in her girl.

Fionna yanked her hair from Marshals hand and asked Cake to help pack.

Shortly after they arrived at the picnic site, FP and PG showed up. They both helped to set up. FP had brought special gloves so he could touch things and not incinerate them. A few minutes later they were sitting down eating. Marshall Lee had a large bowl with lots of strawberries and a few apples. Prince Gumball had chosen to eat some creme puffs Fionna had made herself. Flame prince chose also to east strawberries.

"Thanks for coming guys." Fionna addressed all of them at the same time."And thanks for coming over to help me pack Marsh."

That caught the other Princes by surprise. Without a doubt they all had feelings for Fionna, and given the stupidly possessive nature of men they did not much like that Marshall Lee had been spending more time with Fionna than they had. Marshall Lee caught the annoyed looks on their faces that Fionna seemed to be oblivious to. He smirked inwardly, pleased that he had succeed in ticking off the other men he knew were interested in Fionna.

"Hey Fionna baby, I helped to ya know!" Cake said, noticing the silent man confrontation going on between the Princes... And a King.

"oops sorry Cake." Fionna apologized. She smiled at her amazing best friend. She turned to Gumball, "So PG how ya liking those creme puffs."

Gumball smiled at the amazing girl across from him. "I loved them, but as you can see I have eaten them all. You made them so delicious I just could not stop eating them."

Fi blushed. "I have some more at my tree-house. Do you want me to run over and get them?"

Gumballs face brightened "I would love that! Maybe I should go with you though."

Fionna shrugged him off. "I got this Gumball. Im not a little girl. I know I'm younger than you but not by much. So you sit your royally pink butt down and let me handle it." She said it with a smile.

FP stood up. "Well at least let me go with you..." He made it sound like a command so he softened his expression and his tone. "Please."

Fionna sighed. Gumball was a bit submissive. She could make him stay but not this fiery Prince.

"Ugh. Whatever. Come on." she started walking and FP followed. He turned back to the other guys and stuck out his tongue.

Cake rolled her eyes. "And so it begins." she muttered.

And then like a switch had been flipped, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**Thanks guys for the nice reviews. I appreciate it! Anyway, in this chapter- Never mind, just read it yourself. ;P **

Marshall Lee was a king! He would not tolerate being mocked by that, that flaming freak show! He stood up suddenly, and lunged after the prince. However he quickly had to go back because in his anger he forgot about the sunlight.

"Oh is the wittle vampire afraid of the sun light. Of fire!" Flame Prince mocked. He liked that it was his turn to get on the blood suckers nerves. 'Blood sucker' he thought! He might want to hurt Fionna!

"I think its safer for Fi to go with me than to go out of sight with a blood sucker like you!" He watched as the vampire fought back the urge to lunge forward.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

"Flame Prince!" Fionna said accusingly. "Whats wrong with you two! STOP!"

Flame Prince was in a bad mood, he was angry. He didn't realize what he was doing until after it was done. He whirled around to face the girl that was yelling at him. The girl who thought she could order him around.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He screamed, and his flames got bigger and bigger until finally burning her. She threw out her hands to try to protect herself. She could hear Cake scream but had no clue what she was saying. Then she felt an extreme heat. The flames singed her hair, and she screamed as the red and orange lounges raked across her cheeks and neck. Marshall flew over towards her, ignoring the pain of the sun, and the fire. He picked her up and flew her over to a screaming Cake who was being held back by Prince Gumball.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY, YOU HORRIBLE BOY, COME OVER HERE SO I CAN CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!" Gumball was struggling with the cat.

Flame prince was horrified. He started to run towards Fionna "Fi, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He began to cry. He could not believe he had hurt such an important part of his life. Such an important person.

Marshall Lee looked up to see him coming towards her. Coming towards the beautiful girl he had just burned,harmed, marred. He was a threat.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Marshall was holding back, but only by a thread, when he punched the flaming Prince in the gut. It felt good. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to beat the life out of the monster... He stopped when her heard her whimper. He had never heard her, or seen her so helpless. She was always so strong. Now she was in pain. It tore his hears in two. He felt tears

"Marshall, we should take her to the Candy Kingdom Hospital. She needs medical attention." Gumballs voice wavered. Fionna was so beautiful. He was hurting for her.

"Ill fly her there, I am the fastest. Cake hurry and bring him and fast as you can." He turned to FP. "DON'T. FOLLOW. US." The malice in his voice told Flame Prince not to argue. However it did not stop his flame from burning just a bit brighter and hotter. He growled but said nothing.

Marshall Lee was frantic, flying as fast as he could until he got there.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed as he entered the hospital. Then he heard it. Or rather, stopped hearing it.

His heart stopped beating.

Fionna had stopped breathing.

**Ooh! Haha Chapter is over. Please dont hate me!**


	4. Chapter 4: AWAKE AGAIN

**** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! Please continue I love hearing from you! Anyway back to Fi not breathing...**

He could not believe it. "SOMEBODY HELP ME NOW!" He screamed as loud as he could. The dark anger of his voice vibrated through the room bring almost everyone to a halt. A candy nurse rushed over. She gasped at the burning all over the girls face arms and neck. She realized also that she had stopped breathing.

"Oh my goodness!" She motioned for some other nurses to come with a stretcher. "OVER HERE SHE NEEDS BURN TREATMENT AND MAYBE A TRACHEOTOMY!"

Marshall Lee was glad that somebody had stopped to help, but the fear and anger he was feeling was beginning to make his vision fuzzy. Someone tried to take from his arms. A male doctor. He hissed at the doctor .

"Please let me. She is hurt and can't breathe. She will die if you don't let me take her." The doctors voice was calm, and puersuasive. He let go of her limp body and watched as the doctor set her down on the stretcher and wheeled her away.

He started to follow but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a crying Cake and Prince Gumbutt.

"Let them go. They need to focus on her, not you, if they are going to get her breathing before she dies from lack of oxygen." Cakes voice cracked with emotion. She fell to her knees and cried. Marshall Lee soon bent down and picked up the weeping cat. He wanted to comfort the best friend Fi had. He knew what she must be going through.

Cake was glad for the comfort coming from the vampire. Usually she would be defensive, she usually did not trust him. But now, with her girl in the hospital, she needed his embrace.

Prince Gumball stood watching as his companions comforted each other. He felt alone as he had nobody to comfort him. He turned to go sit in one of the hospital waiting chairs, but stopped when cake grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"Your not alone, Gumball. We know you love her too." She pulled him into the hug and all three sunk to the floor. One sobbing, one in shock, and one crying tears of fear and anger.

Three hours later They were standing in a hospital room staring at a girl with tubes coming out of her arms and another coming out of her neck just above her clavicle. Cake was not sobbing anymore but she did sniffle once and a while. Her best friend, her girl was sitting unconscious in a hospital room. Marshall Lee stood next to the Candy Prince and stared. He was less angry, not by much though. Gumball was looking at the floor. He was scared.

No one spoke. No one moved. Until Fionna stirred. She tried to speak but couldn't with the tube in her throat keeping her breathing. Gumball walked over.

"Put you finger over the opening in the tube. Then try to speak again." She nodded and did as he said.

"How come everybody looks so blue." Her voice was airy, hoarse and barley understandable, but she was awake. She was going to be okay.

"You know darn well why." Cake said."Im so glad your okay." Her voice was high and wavering. Fionna's heart broke. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"Cake, guys, I fine. My skin will just be a little pink for a while." She smiled at them

Marshall Lee could not believe the rush of emotion he felt when her smile landed on him. She was okay, and even though the burning looked awful, he was male enough to notice that her smile was still made her eyes sparkle, and sort of made the burns look a little less noticeable.

"Where is FP?" Fi asked, not caring that he was the cause of her pain.

Prince Gumball frowned. "Why do you care after he burned you like that?" He was upset that she still wanted him here.

"He is still my did not mean to burn me. I know he wants to see me better just as much as you do."

"Don't be so sure." "I don't think so." Gumball and Marshall Lee spoke at the same time.

Cake held Fionna's hand, and looked at the boys. "Lets not worry about that right now, okay. Lets call the doctor to find out when we can get Fionna out of here, and when visiting hours are."

"Visiting hours are ten to five. The doctor said that two or three days of burn treatment should be enough." Gumball responded without taking eyes off of Fi. "I asked earlier."

Cake nodded. "Okay baby, we only have a few minutes before we have to go. Im going to tell the doctor your up. Do you need anything?"

Fionna thought for a moment. "The burned skin is really painful right now. Also I would love to know when this tube can come out of my neck so I sound normal again."

Cake nodded and walked out of the room. Gumball followed. Not wanting to cry in front of Fionna.

When Gumball closed the door Marshall immediately flew over and hovered right above Fionna.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. That's all you got." Fi teased trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Marshall Lee noticed and felt glad that even in a bad situation like this she would try to make others feel better. He tried to smile.

"Marsh. Im fine." She put an emphasis on the fine.

"I know. Your strong. But I think I am allowed to worry." He reached out and ran his hand down the length of her now, inch shorter hair. He hated the smell of burned hair. Luckily it was almost gone. He got closer and put a light kiss on her forehead. Light enough as not to hurt, but not so light as that she could not feel it.

"I got go Fi. Visiting hours are over." He squeezed her hand and walked out the door. Saying quietly. "I will be back at ten tomorrow morning."

Then she was alone. She thought about FP. Why was he not here. Did he not care? She flinched at the thought. Of course he cared. He did not mean to hurt her. He would never hurt her on purpose. She was glad Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball and Cake had come...

Marshall Lee. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the kiss on her forehead. The warmth had spread all throughout her body at his touch.

She fell to sleep replaying that moment in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: GOOD NEWS

**Thank you for your kind reviews, and your tips ;) When you finish this chapter please review! **

Fionna woke up when she felt a hand slipping into hers. She opened her eyes and saw Gumball. She turned to the clock and saw it was 10:30.  
"Hey pretty lady. Rise and shine." He said happily. Fionna smiled, not as upset at being woken up as she usually would be.  
"Hi Gumball. How are you?"  
"I think I should be asking how you are!" There was a light happy tone in his voice. "I have some good news for you."  
She gave a quizzical smile. "Well then, tell me what it is!"  
He laughed at her eagerness. She did not act like a patient that just been severely burned.  
"You get to walk down to the cafeteria with me. Cake and Marshall are already down there. They were here earlier but went to get so- Uh nothing." He was a little upset that he almost ruined the surprise.  
"Whatever, help me get out of this bed... Actually go ask the doctor if I really need all these IV's.'s, then help me out of this bed." She was not looking forward to walking around dragging a pole behind her.  
Gumball left the room to find the nurse. Fionna hoped he would hurry because she was really hungry, and frankly wanted a soda really bad. He came back in a few minutes later.  
"The nurse said it would be better if you kept them in but you don't have to. I think your should leave them in Fi."  
He wanted to be safe, not wanting to take risks when it comes to her.  
"If I don't need them I don't intend to lug the darn thing around all day." She told him. "Now, help me out of the bed."  
He walked over to the other side of the bed and took her hand in his. He enjoyed the physical contact between them. Wishing she felt the same way, even though he knew she didn't. He helped her stand up, and let her lean on him a bit.  
"Quit babying me, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." She was not used to needing a little help.  
"I'm just making sure you don't face plant woman so relax." There was humor n his voice, humor he knew she could appreciate.  
"So did anybody else visit today? Did FP come yet?"  
He frowned inwardly, was his company less than theirs? "They were here when I got here a few minutes ago, Cake said she got here at around 10:15, and that Marshall Lee had been here even before her. Flame Prince never showed up." He was a bit ashamed that he had not been here earlier. He was also a bit upset she still wanted to see Flame Prince.  
"Alright, I guess those drugs kept me under, usually I would have heard the door or voices and woken up." She wasn't upset though, she was glad for the sleep. "I hope he comes later."  
"I don't, I haven't forgiven him, neither have the others. None of us are looking forward to seeing him again." His voice was a bit tense.  
"Well too damn bad, I forgive him and I want to see him. It's not up to you whether or not I see him." She was surprised that she had snapped at him like that. She shrugged it off, telling herself it was the drugs.  
She started pulling the IV's.'s and winced at the pinch of pain.  
"Let me help you with that." Gumball offered. He began to remove the tape off of the other IV's. and tossed it aside when he was finished. He gently took her arm in one hand, and took hold of the IV's. in the other. "I going to pull it out not FI." He told her in a soothing voice. Fionna felt a small pain, and then as soon as it had come it was gone. Gumball's hand lingered there for a minute before sliding down to her had, and entwined his fingers in hers.  
"Thanks." she said. she took a few steps but stumbled a little. "I guess I do need your help."  
Gumball smiled charmingly, and led her down to the cafeteria. He took slow steps for two reasons. One, he wanted to make sure Fionna did not rush herself. two, he wanted this closeness to her to last a long as possible.  
They reached the cafeteria in a few minutes. Fionna's face lit up when she saw Cake and Marshall Lee standing around with balloons and also had a gigantic stuffed brown bear with a bright pink bow around its neck sitting by his feet. Fionna blushed when her eyes locked with Marshall Lee's. She didn't think she had ever seen his smile so brightly. Fionna started to walk forwards so prince Gumball walked with her.  
"Oh my gosh guys, you did not have to do this!" She paused for a minute before speaking again, "If this is what happens when I go to the hospital then I'm going to have to get hurt more often!"  
Gumball laughed, Marshall Lee didn't. "Fi, you getting hurt is far from funny." His stomach turned are the memory of seeing her in pain, and with blistering burns all over.  
"I agree with Marshall baby, I was ready to... Well you get the idea." Cake said.  
"I'm just trying to keep the mood light guys." Marshall Lee nodded, put the flowers on the table and walked the few steps to her.  
"Can I hug you, or will it hurt?" He asked, the sight of her and Gumbutt so close was killing him.  
"No Marsh, it wont hurt." He reached forward and slipped his arms around her waist. He reveled in the closeness. She put her arms around is neck. He started to float upwards, wanting to distance her from the Prince who he saw as competition.  
Fionna laughed, and held on tighter. "Drop me and you die." She told Marshall Lee.  
"I would never drop you."  
Gumball was quit annoyed at Marshall's separating him and Fionna. He had just as much right to be near her as Marshall did. He huffed and walked over to Cake.  
"Roses, are they Fi's favorite?" He asked the cat.  
She nodded. "Fionna used to wish mom and dad had named her Rose, instead of Fionna."  
Gumball was surprised at that." Really? I thought she liked her name?"  
"She does now. She just didn't back then."  
Gumball looked up at Fionna. "Hey Fi, you want some food?" He wanted her to get down from there.  
Fi looked down at him "Absolutely!"She waited a few moments, and when Marshall Lee made no attempt to move she spoke again. "Hey, the food is down there smart one."  
He smiled wickedly. "You don't want to eat up here. Or maybe you would like to go higher?" He flew up to twenty feet in the air.  
"NO! I said down, not up." She would never tell him, but one of the few things Fionna was scared of, was heights. She tightened her grip around his neck. "Put me down, or I shave your head."  
He chuckled and slowly headed down. "You can try, pretty lady, but you would never succeed." His voice was low, and she could tell he was toying with her.  
"Just put me on the ground, okay." He sighed and slowly, gently sat her down in one of the chairs. He hovered upside down, right in front of her for a few seconds before sitting down. Unfortunately Gumbutt had taken one chair next to Fionna,and Cake was in the other. He decided he would just stay in front of Fionna for a while longer.  
"Okay baby what do you want to eat or drink?" Cake asked.  
Fionna thought for a minute before answering. "I would like a PB&J sandwich and a soda."  
Cake nodded. "You boys can get your own food."  
In a few minutes they were all sitting down munching on food.  
"So Fionna, the surprise wasn't just the flowers balloons and teddy bear. You also get to leave today!" Cake told her smiling.  
Fionna coughed on her food. "R- really?!"  
Cake nodded happily. "The doctor said you were healing faster than expected and as long as you put on some burn creme once and a while and try to stay out of the sun as much as possible, you are free to go!"  
Fionna smiled. "That's fantastic!"


	6. Chapter 6: TAG

**I really appreciate the wonderful reveiws! Please review when you finish reading this chapter! **

Fionna was overjoyed. She hated being stuck in the hospital all day. She missed the outside air and the soft feeling of grass, and the sun on her face. Even if she had to wait a little longer for the sunlight she was thrilled to be able to leave the hospital. The antibacterial smell was really getting on her nerves. She jumped up and hugged Cake. She stood and squeesed the life out of her friend.

"Cake I love you!" She giggled and Put the cat down. She went to hug Marshall Lee, but stumbled a little.

"Carefull Fi jeez!" He teased. He gave her a light squeeze, ot wanting to put too much prssure on her burns.

Fionna then went over to Prince Gumball. He smiled and hugged her back. he then loked at her seriousley.

"The doctor did say that he wanted to give you one more burn treatment before you go."

"Ugh, fine. Lets go find the doctor so we can get this over with." She grabbed Gumball's hand.

Cake stood up "Fionna baby arent you going to eat!"

Fionna turned back for a minute allowing Gumball to take a minute and regain his balance. "I can eat later Cake!"

With that they went fo find the Doctor...

"Oh my gosh it feels so good to back outside again! And in my own clothes!" Marshall Lee laughed at her. He was sharing anumbrella with her for a while utill Gumball returned with another.

"I wish I diddnt ned this umbrella though." She was aying that partially because she missed toe sun and partiall because being this close to Marshall Lee was making her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to burst.

Marshall Lee laughed again. "Fi, you need the unbrella so the sun dosent irritate your burned skin. And besided were not going anywhere special right now, just waiting outside for Gumbutt to get you your own umbrella."

She nodded. She had to admit she loved being so close to the vampire. She was trying not to look at him because she was blushing a ridiculous shade of red. Cke saw and elbowed her withraised eyebrows.

"Mmmmm!" she hummed quiet so only Fionna would hear. Of course Marshall heard, but he did not let on, just chuckled inwardly. He hoped Gumbutt would take a little longer, he did not an space between him and Fi.

"Oh look here comes the Candy prince!" Cake said. Marshall was dissapointed.

'Oh well' he thought 'I'll get another chance.'

Gumball walked up to Fionna. "Here you go my Lady!" He handed her the unbrella with a bow.

"Thank you sir." She returned. The unbrella was a bright pink, and the handle was purple.

She stepped away from Marshall Lee amd tested it out.

"Yep, it works!" SHe said happily, she felt strange though. She fely uneasy being away from Marshall Lee, even though she knew it was ridiculous. She would have to talk to Cake later about it.

"Come on baby its time to get going!" Cake said walking in the direction of their Tree-house.

They all started walking with Marshall Lee hovering above them.  
"wow you guys are really slow walkers." Marshall commented.  
Fionna looked up at him slyly. "okay then." she said and touched him wit her hand."YOUR IT!" She ran as fast as she could with the pink umbrella.  
"You so did not just do that!" Marshall Lee laughed. He flew faster to catch up to her. He reached her in seconds. He poked her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder but he was gone. She turned to look back ahead and ran right into Marshall Lee. He still had the umbrella in his hand, but that didn't stop him from putting his arms around Fionna.  
"Hold on tight" He said in a low whispering voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and before she knew it she was rising into the air. She squeaked, and tightened her grip on him. She buried her face in his chest, not trusting herself it look down. He chuckled and put his mouth near her ear.  
"Tag, your it." His voice was still low, but had more humor it it now.  
"Marshall if you drop her you can answer to me!" Cake yelled from below.  
"Just be careful to keep the sun off oh her skin." Gumball yelled after.  
Fionna looked up at the umbrella just to make sure.  
"I swear its like having two mothers!" She complained. She looked down at them "I'm fine relax!" She yelled.  
"I guess you should go tag one of them." He said.  
"Lets do it." She responded. Then before she could take another breath they were plummeting towards Cake.  
"HEY CAKE!" Fi yelled. "YOUR IT! NO TAG BACKS!" Just then she flew right next to her and touched her arm.  
"Oh its on!" Cake yelled after the two people flying away in the direction of their home.  
Fionna laughed and looked back at Cake, she had grown and had Gumball riding on her back. She was running very fast with a determined smile.  
She looked at Marshall, who was staring intently ahead of them. He had a youthful face but if you looked him in the eyes you could tell he was old, wise, and very very dangerous. But Fionna had never backed down in the face of danger.  
Very soon they had reached her home. Marshall Lee flew in the window and closed the blinds so they didn't need the umbrella. He set her down on her bed then laughed. His body shook with laughter. She started laughing to, it hurt to smile so wide but she couldn't make herself stop. She laughed and laughed. Eventually they calmed down and Marshall floated belly up. She stood and leaned on his stomach. Who knew that a game of tag could be so much fun.  
He looked up at her face. Her skin was pink, but other that that she looked pretty was a pretty fast healer. He brushed some of the hair out of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She froze.  
"I gotta go before Cake gets here and kills me for flying up so high and fast. That or tags me." His voice was soft, she could tell he didn't want to leave.  
Truth be told she didn't want him to leave either. But he was right, Cake would be angry.  
He flew out the window with his umbrella, and Fionna was alone. This was the second time he had kissed her, never on the lips though. It made her heart skip a beat when she thought of it.  
She sat on her bed in silence, wishing he would come back.


	7. Chapter 7: FORGIVE

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter guys, I have been busy with F-Cat on coming up. -_- To make things worse they are starting with Math. ON A MONDAY! Oh Well.**

Fionna knew she was dreaming. She knew that the guy in front of her was not really the handsome vampire that she had to admit she was attracted to. He grinned at her. She noticed his outfit. Instead of his usual outfit he was wearing dark blue formal pants. He also had a red shirt on. No tie. His hair was the same as usual.

"Dance with me?" He asked. There was a seductive tone in his voice. It made her want to curl up in his lap and never leave. His eyes sparkled. She was breathless.

She tried to speak, but no words would come out. She wished it wasn't a dream. She wished it was real. She stepped foreword and let him take her hand.

"You look amazing." He looked down to see she was wearing a deep purple dress that poofed at the waist and ended at her knee. She blushed.

He leaned down to kiss her. She felt her heart beat faster. Then, just as his lips were about to fall on hers, everything blurred, and Fionna woke up.

"Oh..." Fionna groaned, not wanting to wake up. She ran her fingers over her lips. She sighed.

"Cake get up." She threw a pillow over at Cakes head. "Morning."

Cake hissed. "Morning are evil!"

Fionna laughed. "Yeah yeah, Im hungry."

"Then make some pancakes."

"Ha ha ha, get up lazy bones."Fi teased.

Cake got out of bed and stared at Fionna menacingly. "The only reason you still have a face is because I happen to be very fond of you."

Fionna laughed. "Yeah. I know!"

She turned to go to the bathroom,not wanting Cake to notice how much she was blushing.

She closed to door behind her. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She gasped. The burns were completely gone. No pink skin, no blisters. Gone, her skin was perfect.

She ran into the kitchen "CAKE LOOK AT ME!" Cake spun around quickly, ready for a fight.

"Oh my gosh Fionna, what, where are, what the heck?"

"I dunno! I just, I mean I, I DUNNO!" Fi could hardly believe it. She looked to be fine."Im going to go get dressed... Cake,can we go see FP later?"

Cake froze for a minute. "Sure baby, I don't like it but sure." She continued to make pancakes. "Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes baby." She told Fionna.

"Got it." Fi yelled back. She went over to her dresser and put on her usual. She topped it off with her favorite hat. "Perfect."

She ran back down to the kitchen and plopped down in the booth. "Pancake me Cake!" She said.

"You got it baby." Cake two pancakes onto Fi's plate. Fionna squeezed a ton of syrup an them and wolfed them down in sixty seconds flat."Yum!"

Cake laughed. "Okay, lets go see the SpitFire Prince."

"Let me grab one thing first, Ill meet you outside."

"Hurry up Fi!"

Not a minute late they were off to the home they had built for Flame Prince. The walk took only five minutes because Fionna had rode on top of Cake.

When they got there they found the prince burning designs in the ground with his finger.

"Hey FP" Fionna yelled. He looked up and smiled.

"Fionna!" He ran up to her. Its so good to see you! Im sorry I, well that is, I um. Oh my gosh Im sorry Fi." He looked at the ground. "If I were you I would hate me." His voice was full of emotion and pain. "I am so sorry."

"FP its okay look at me." He looked at her face and smiled, then frowned.

"But, how?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and all the burns were just... Gone." She smiled.

He smiled back. "I am so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, your lucky things turned out so well. Very. Very. Lucky." Cake said, staring daggers at the boy. He winced.

"Cake stop, he said he was sorry a hundred freaking times." Fionna scolded.

"Im just making my point clear baby." She said relenting.

"Anyway, I brought you suit, a full body fire-proof one." She smiled as she pulled the suit out of her backpack.

Flame Prince was shocked. "What?"

The suit was very nice, he could tell it was enchanted from the shimmer it had.

"Put it on." Fionna ordered. He pulled the jacked over his head. It felt cool, he had never felt cool before, only heat. "Whoa." He said. He donned the rest and posed for Fionna. "How do I look?"

Fionna laughed. "Wonderful." She walked up and hugged him. Ignoring the annoyed cat.

Flame Prince squeezed back. He could not believe she was so close, so close to him and not burning to death. He never wanted this moment to end. Fionna pulled away and looked up at him.

"It works, how do you feel." She asked.

"Great. Really Great." He replied.

"Really, because you look ridiculous." a voice above them spoke. FP rolled his eyes.

"Sup, Marshall." He said in a monotone.

"Sup Fire freak." He shot back.

"I am not a Fire Freak." FP said, his Mohawk growing in height.

"Sure,whatever. Anyway, Fionna you want to come over and shoot some hoops later?" Marshall Lee asked the girl.

"Sure Marshy, but not right now okay."

Flame Prince snickered. "Marshy?" He burst out in body shaking laughter.

Marshall rolled his eyes and looked down at Fionna. "Thanks Fi, thanks a lot." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

She laughed, a twinkle in her eye. Both men saw it, and both men found it extremely attractive.

**Please review. Also, what do you think caused Fionna to heal so quickly? I doubt anyone will guess, but I would love to hear what you guys come up with! Anyway, wish me luck on F-Cat guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: ALL HIS FAULT

**Loved your guessed but actually it was not Marshall... It was _. Haha no way, read on peeps!**

Gumballs Castle-

Gumball paced his lab. He had just gotten the blood test results from Fionna's stay at the hospital. He had thought he had done it for her. He had thought he was helping. Turns out he wasn't. While Fionna was asleep in her hospital room, Gumball had given her an experimental burn treatment. He had injected the deep purple liquid into her arm, and he thought that everything would be fine. He was wrong. His test mouse was sick. Actually his test mouse was unconscious.

He wan nervous. He did not think it would take affect on Fionna for a few hours yet. He grabbed his crown and headed to Fionna's tree-house. He wanted to make sure she was feeling alright. He was so worried, he would kill himself if he was the cause of something horrible happening to her.

Earlier-

Fionna and FP hung out for another hour or so and then Fionna left for Marshall Lee's home. When she got there he invited her inside for some food.

"What are ya hungry for?" He asked the two girls sitting at his table.

"Water is fine." Fi said.

"Water for me too." Cake added.

"You got it." Marshall Lee poured them water in blue cups and gave them to girls.

Fionna chugged the entire thing in seconds. Marshall Lee laughed.

"Thirsty?" He teased.

"Not anymore." She shot back. He chuckled. "So how about shooting those hoops you mentioned?"

"Nice way of putting that." He said

"Come oh lets go!" She grabbed his hang, and Cakes paw and pulled them out the door.

"Fi, the ball is in my room, hang on I'll be right back." He flew up and in the window. "Uh, gimme a minute here I can't find it." He yelled down to them. Fionna laughed.

"You would think he would be able to keep a room clean."Cake said.

Fi nodded."Haha yeah."

He flew out the window with two halves of a basketball. "Heh heh, oops" He blushed. "Sorry must have gotten carried away with my bass" Fionna remembered that he had an axe bass.

"Carried away, huh. Sure." Cake was teasing him, Fionna slapped her on the arm.

"Caaake." She warned. Cake held up her hands in surrender.

"Im just saying!" Cake said.

Marshall dropped the two halves of basketball on Fionna's head.

"Well no Basketball for you today, sorry." He said, he came down and grabbed her upper arm. "To bad, look at all this flabby stuff, you need some exercise." He poked at her arm and she slapped him away.

"Cut it out I get plenty of exercise." She slapped him a few more times.

"All right break it up." Cake said, she wrapped her arm around Fionna and pulled back. Fionna made a mock fight but gave up. She growled and started slapping Cake. "HEY!" Cake yelled and grabbed her wrists and held them together above her head with both arms.

Marshall grinned evilly. "Are you ticklish, Fi?" He asked wickedly. Fionna looked horror struck.

"NO! Marsh! NO! PLEASE!" Marshall Lee jumped foreword and started pinching and poking t her sides. Fionna shrieked and swerved, she wriggled around trying to escape, but could not.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAH" Cake let go of her wrists to cover her ears. Fionna instantly grabbed Marshall Lee's arms trying to overpower him, but the vampire was way to strong.

"Marshall- I- Can't- Breathe!" Her words were chopped up in between laughing and gasping for oxygen. Marshall Lee was laughing nearly as hard as Fionna was.

He could not have enjoyed it more.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Fionna was screaming and Cake was still covering her ears.

Marshall Lee stopped tickling, but wrapped his arms around her. She leaned over his arms with her hair in her face trying to catch her breath.

"You are terrible." She panted.

"And you are hilarious." He said, his breath on her skin sent chills down her spine. She was thrilled, and terrified of being so close to him. She could feel his strong arms around her, and never wanted to move.

Ugh." She leaned back onto his chest. He buried his face in her golden locks. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. But still her own personal scent. He loved it.

"Alright, up!" Cake warned.

"Cake, relax, I don't think I can stand on my own until I catch my breath." Fionna was still red faced and huffing.

"Mmmm, girl I don't think its taking you this long to catch your breath just because we tickled the life out of you." Cake crossed her arms and tried to look serious, however she saw the blush spread and couldn't help but laugh.

"You are lucky his arms are holding me here or else you would so be dog food." Fionna said, still blushing. But she knew Cake was far from wrong. Fionna could feel her heart beating, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Actually, more that butterflies, her stomach was killing her all of the sudden. "Hey Cake, I feel really queasy. Like, really, really queasy." She doubled over in Marshall's arms, and groaned.

"Fionna, baby you okay?" Cake asked.

"Yeah, Fi you don't look so good." Marshall Lee turned her over in his arms. She groaned.

"Cake I think we should go and see that doctor, like now." Marshall Lee looked into her eyes.

"Fionna, how long has your stomach hurt." He asked her in a suppressing demanding voice.

"Just a few seconds now. Please can we go now!" She was really starting to look terrible.

"Cake get on my back and wrap your arms around my neck, I'm going to fly us there. Fi, can you hold onto me." His voice softened when he spoke to Fionna, but he sounded just as serious as before. Fionna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, she winced as she moved.

"Hurry, please hurry." She whispered into his chest. The pain was terrible.

We will be there in a few minutes, hang on Fi." He kissed her head and then they were off, flying at speeds that made Cake want to hurl.

"Ugh, I swear I just got out of the hospital, and not Im going back in." She tried to sound light hearted, she failed.

Marshall Lee looked down at her, she smiled at him for a second, then she passed out.

**Hey guys! I know that Fionna is back in the damsel in distress position but believe me, there is a method to my madness! So don't to forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: HIS BLOOD

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! With that, I give you Chapter 9!**

Gumball had gone to her tree house on Mocro, he was disappointed to see she was not there. He headed back to his Castle. He was scared out of his mind for the blonde beauty. He reached the castle in record time. He headed to the kitchen, then up to his room. Gumball, had settled down, he was no longer pacing his lab but sitting on his bed and drinking hot chocolate. He had asked for extra marshmallows.

"She's fine." He told himself that over and over, not truly believing it. He had given the mouse and Fionna scale injections according to their mass so he knew that she would most likely be sharing the same side effects. He got up walked out of his room. He had finished his drink, and wanted more. He hopped off his bed and headed down the long corridor, past his lab, toard the stairs leading to the kitchen. He was halfway to the stairs when he saw something, out the window. It looked like a mutated bird with extra legs. As it got closer he gaped and dropped his mug. He looked down; the mug was shattered into a thousand pieces. He ran outside and waved at the bird, jumping up and down as he yelled.

"HEY! OVER HERE! MARSHALL LEE COME OVER HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and was relieved when he saw them change course. He panicked what was he going to tell them? He shook it off, for now. He could make our Fionna holding onto Marshall Lee. He felt a small burning anger at her face, she looked happy, she was definitely in pain, but she was happy to be in his arms. He was angry that she never seemed to feel that close to him. He shrugged it off; right now he needed to focus. Earlier his test mouse had convulsions and died. That's when he had to leave that lad. He had started to cry and was throwing beakers at walls. He had to leave or he would have destroyed all of his work.

"Hurry!" He yelled again. A few seconds later they landed.

"What's going on, what do you know?!" Marshall Lee was nearly yelling. He knew Gumbutt knew something, and he wanted -needed- to know what. Gumball glared at him.

"Don't threaten me, without me she will die." Gumball needed to feel that he had some power.

"DIE! What is going on here?" Cake was pissed.

Gumball shrugged her off. "Marshall Lee follows me; don't be slow in order not to jostle her." He started running in the direction of his lab. He would usually be breathless after the long run down several hallways but no this time. He was full of adrenaline. "Okay lie her down on that table, and make sure I have easy access to her arm. Clean it with alchahol." He grabbed one of the sedative pain killers, and washed his hands up past his elbows. Next he stuck a needle into her arm. He set up a steady injection of the pain killer. He also took blood.

"Gumball what is happening." "What did you do?" Cake and Marshall Lee spoke at the same time. Gumball told them to shut up and let him work. Marshall Lee and Cake both hissed.

"Look, shut up and stay out of my way, or GET OUT!" He was sweating and frantically checking everything, her temperature, her pulse, and her blood pressure.

Marshall Lee and Cake kept their mouths shut from then on. They sat, following every move of the Prince.

"Cake comes here." Gumball commanded. "Hold her hand. Talk to her. Make sure she knows she will be okay, okay." Cake got up and did as she was told, whispering into her ear, and holding her hand. Marshall Lee sat in the corner. He watched as Fionna was comforted by the cat. He was sure if he continued to sit here without being able to do anything he would explode. Gumball was mixing liquids across the room so he walked over to cake.

"I will come back soon, I can't take this." He hissed the words into her ear and then, as silent a death, he was gone. Cake could feel the stress coming off of Marshall Lee and felt like she should go after him, but she could not do it. She had to stay with Fionna.

Gumball knew there was only one option. He was an idiot. He was angry but it was the only way. He did not have the time to come up with something to save Fionna. He turned to Cake.

"Go after Marshall Le now. Hurry we don't have mush time, her pulse is slowing." He hated to admit it but the only way to save her was to give her some of the vampire's blood. He had the quick healing ability that Fionna needed.

"Got it." Cake said she then busted the door down ns screamed. "MARSHALL HURRY FIONNA NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Cake new with his hearing he would be here in seconds. He was there in seven seconds give or take.

"What, WHAT?" He was frantic.

"Come on." Cake pulled him through the broken door.

Gumball plunged the I.V. into her arm and reached for Marshall Lee's. He did the same, he stabbed him with the I.V. Marshall Lee winced. Gumball pulled him over to her.

"Hover over her, leave a few feet in between." Gumball was hoping that her blood would accept his, and allow it to fight the toxin he had injected her with. He would have to explain everything later, and he was to looking forward to it.

"What is going on dammit?" Marshall Lee yelled at the other prince, who was now making sure that the I.V. was working properly.

"I gave her an injection of a serum I thought would help. It turns out I created a deadly toxin." He looked down at her face. She no longer looked happy. She was scared. He felt a growing rock in is gut, it was shame.

"You did what." Marshall Lee's words were slow, and menacing. Cold and calculating. Gumball glared at him.

"I was trying to help, I hated seeing her look like that, she looked horrible!" Cake hissed. Marshall's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Choose your words carefully, Candy Prince. You may not have meant to, but you won't _ever_ insult her like that. Even with those burns she still looked beautiful." Gumball glared right back. He had always been the weaker Prince, the submissive one. He hated that about himself. Now he would draw the line he was tired of submitting, he was going to stand up for himself.

"I. Was. Trying. To. Help!" He yelled the last word. He was pissed. He felt cake wrap her arm around him, holding him back.

"No arguing right now!" she commanded. "Not with Fionna looking like that. She needs both of you to cooperate. And if you don't so help me I will claw your buts, leaving cuts so deep you won't be able to sit down for a month." Both men gawked at her, they thought they were pissed, Cake was fuming. Her anger was fueled by fear, and her fear from love. Nothing could happen to Fionna, or she would lose it.

"I need to see if her body will accept his blood." Gumball spoke quietly. Cake nodded and let go of him. He took more of her blood and put it under a microscope... He looked for about a minute before declaring that it was working, her blood was accepting his. He felt the stress level in the drop a bit. The Candy prince walked over the Fionna. He brushed some of her bangs away from her face. She was beautiful. Gumball could heel Marshall Lee's eyes burning into him. He couldn't care less; she was here, so close to him.

"So she is going to be okay?" Cake asked.

Gumball nodded. "I think so yeah. He was holding back tears. He was not sorry. He was sorry for the side effect, but not the overall outcome.

Cake nudged him away, wanting to be close to, for all intents and purposes, her sister.

"Hey baby, you hear that. You're going to be okay... We can go and have an adventure later, if you want okay!" Her voice was soft, and filled with emotion. Marshall came down just enough to hug Cake. He wrapped the cat in love, hoping to comfort her. Cake stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed. Gumball walked over and put his hand on Cakes shoulder.

"We should move her somewhere more comfortable. I will carry her. Marshall Lee you should hover above us." He gently slid his arms under her and picked her up.

"I can carry her." Marshall said, not wanting her in Gumbutt's arms. Gumball shook his head.

"The blood will flow easier with you above her." That was only half the reason, but he would not say the second. Marshall Lee nodded grimly. Cake moved the broken door out of the way so Gumball would not have to walk over it. He nodded his thanks and made his way to his room. There were rooms with comfortable beds nearer, but he didn't want her in any bed.

He pointed out his door to Cake and she opened it. Gumball walked over to his bed, He set Fionna down and watched as the bed seemed to form fit to her body. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up. He crawled over to her. He grabbed his blood pressure cuff and wrapped it round her arm. He was relieved to see it was normalizing. He looked at her face. No, he was not sorry, not sorry for giving her the treatment. She was going to be okay, and she was here, in his bed, so close to him. He smirked inwardly; it must be killing him to watch as another guy was so close to girl everyone knew he cared for.

"How long until she wakes up?" Cake asked. She was on the other side of the bed holding her hand.

Gumball shrugged. "Impossible to tell, I have no experience with this toxin. It could be a day, or an hour. Or for all we know a week." He looked at the cat and smiled Weakley. "I do know that she is stable. She will be fine."

Cake nodded. "Marshall Lee honey you let me know if you start feeling light headed, I don't want you to pass out from giving too much blood." Marshall Lee smiled at the cat.

"Thanks Cake, I feel fine, she can have as much of my blood as she needs. I'm glad to help." He was curious about how his blood would affect her human body. He knew she would not become a vampire like him, but he figured she might have temporary super strength, or better hearing and eyesight. He couldn't wait to see.

Fionna squirmed and made a moaning sound, everyone turned to look at her. Marshall Lee hovered above her and brushed the back of his hand across her face. She leaned into the direction of his hand, like she craved the skin to sin contact.

"Fi, can, can you hear me?" Gumball spoke, wanting to pull Marshall Lee out of his fan boy trance.

Fionna's face scrunched up, then relaxed. She opened her eyes and saw Marshall Lee staring at her. She tried to smile, she filed.

"Ugh, I swear how come I'm the only one who keeps ending up in the hospital?" Her voice was weak, but otherwise the same.

"I don't know baby, I guess it's just you terrible luck." Cake smiled at her friend, always the strong hero type.

**What will happen to Fionna? Will she get stronger, faster, enhanced senses? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: THE KISS

**So guys, I know this story is FioLee and you have been seeing a lot of Gumbutt, so I shall fix that in this chapter! There may actually be a kiss... On the lips! In this chapter! So READ ON! **

Fionna had been awake for all of ten seconds and she was already trying to lighten the mood. Cake smiled and punched the girl in the arm.

"Quit scaring me! I swear you keep getting hurt!" Fionna smiled at her. It was good to know tat she could count on Cake not to baby her so much.

"Nice to see you too Cake." She looked around and saw Gumball. "Sup Gumball." She smiled at him. He smiled back, glad to see she was okay.

"Eh nothing much, just saving your life. You know, the usual." He smiled when she did, he was glad he was able to make her happy.

"What no hello for me?" Marshall Lee made a mock sad face. Fionna laughed.

"Hello my dear Marshall Lee, how are you this fine day?" She had a snooty accent that made everyone laugh. Mashall Lee poked her in the arm.

"Well, for a minute I was feeling pretty darn left out... But I feel better now." He looked down at her face. Perfect. Everything about her, her skin, her hair, her personality... Her lips. He shook that thought away, not now.

"So what exactly happened?" Fionna looked at Cake, then at Gumball. When their eyes met she saw guilt. "Hey, I'm fine, if its something you did, I forgive you." She realized for the first time that there was virtually no space in between them, she felt a bit awkward. She knew that Gumball felt romantically for her, and she just didn't feel the same.

"I uh.. I tried to give you a serum that was supposed to help heal you burns. I accidentally created a toxin." He scooted a little closer to her, closing the tiny gap that was there. Fionna bit her lip. She squeezed Cakes hand, letting her know that she needed some space.

"Oh. That's why I healed so fast, I was wondering about that." She was glad that she had an answer to that question. She looked at Cake.

"Gumball, why don't we take her down to the kitchen, she looks thirsty." Cake wanted to be discreet, not wanting to embarrass the prince. She did, however, give him a look, telling him to back off. He blushed a bit.

"Fi, can you walk?" Marshall Lee asked. She nodded.

"Im not a little baby, I'm sure I can manage." She stood up and started to walk a bit until she pelt a pinch in her arm, she looked down and saw the I.V. "Is that blood?" She was curious if it was taking or giving. She followed the tube and saw it led to Marshall Lee. "Yep, blood. So uh, why do I need this." She looked to Gumball.

"Ill tell you when we get something to drink." He looked up at Marshall Lee. "You feel any nausea, anything odd?" He really wanted to stop the blood transfer. He wanted to have as little of his blood in her as possible.

"Nah, Im fine. Besides I want to make sure Fionna gets all she needs." He smiled at Fionna.

"So does this mean Im. Like. A vampire, or something?" She looked a little doubtful, but also a little hopeful. Marshall laughed and shook his head.

"No, but I don't know if you are going to get extra strength, or something." He looked at her and smiled, when he mentioned strength her face brightened.

'Sweeeet." She had an evil glint in her eyes. "I could arm wrestle with everyone!"

"Except me. Full vampire, much, much stronger that a teenage girl." He smirked at her, and flexed his muscles. She shrugged him off.

"Whatever." She moved foreword, but felt the pinch in her arm again. "Come on." she grabbed the length of tube, and tugged.

"Hey, cut that out." Marshall Lee complained. He floated right next to her, on his back. She propped an elbow on his chest and continued.

"You make a pretty good arm rest." She looked down at his and smiled. He smiled back, and her heart fluttered. He was hot, and she knew it. "Stop it I'm going to melt!" She slapped a hand over his face. He grabbed it, and put it in his mouth, he bit, but not hard enough to break skin. She pulled her hand back and slapped his stomach, not holding back because she knew she wouldn't hurt him. They were moving faster that Gumball and Cake and soon were out of sight.

"Woah hey, if you had hit anyone else that hard it would seriously hurt." He looked a little surprised.

"Lucky it was just you." She slapped him on the arm lightly. He chuckled and grabbed her arm. He bit her arm again.

"You slap me, I bite you!" He looked at her challengingly. She was not the type to back down. She grabbed his wrists and held them down.

She swung her head around and slapped him wit her hair.

"What now?!" Laughter danced in her eyes as she smirked.

"Bad move, blondie." He smiled darkly and began to raise his arms, Fionna had no chance of holding him down. He overpowered her and put his arms around her, over her arms, holding her down. She looked a bit scared.

"Wha- what are you going to do?" She looked at him like prey looks at a predator. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she knew he would get back at her. He chuckled darkly. He could her her heart beat, it was faster now.

"You must be punished." He said in a low voice. Just as Fionna looked like prey, he looked like a predator. She shuddered. He moved up to her face, leaving less than inch between them. Quick, so she couldn't react he moved down to her neck. He bit her neck, just lighter than he did her hand because the skin was softer. He heard her gasp and smiled. He lingered for a moment then pulled back. He could taste her, it was... Good, he licked his lips and looked up at her face. He chuckled low at the surprise that was painted onto her face. She had stopped walking, she just stood there, shocked. He chuckled and picked her up. He began flying in the direction of the kitchen, with her in his lap, looking into his eyes.

"Breathe Fi." He said, he chuckled again. She looked down at her hands in her lap. She blushed a bright red. He turned her face to look at him. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. But, uh, ha ha, you taste good." She blushed even harder, and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped one arm around her, and with the other brushed his knuckles against her cheek. He loved the feel of her skin next to his.

"Your horrible." She spoke into his neck. He could feel her warm breath, and he liked it. He lied his head on hers and chuckled once again.

"I know, but really Fi, can you blame me. I mean your the one that slapped me with your hair." He pulled her back so he could look at her, she was still blushing."Wow, Fi. I had no idea I had this effect on you." He watched her as the already red blush got redder. He really had no idea what he was doing to her. She had so many butterflies that she thought she might be able to fly on her own.

"Shut up." She slapped his arm lightly and beamed at him. It took his breath away.

"Your beautiful." He whispered. Her smile faltered.

"What?" She looked was a little unsure of himself, he had never been afraid to tell other girls how he felt. But with Fionna, he was nervous.

"I said, you're beautiful, you really are Fi." He was bushing now. He couldn't believe how nervous, he had never been this nervous with Ashley, his Ex. She was a jerk, and she was always wanting in is pants, he could manipulate her so easily. Fionna was different. He really honestly cared what she thought. He watched as the expressions on her face changed. He saw confusion, fear, joy, fear again, then embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." She looked down again. "I think you're good looking too. And um, your singing is amazing." She looked him in the eyes, trying to look confident, but he could see the insecurity in her eyes.

"Thank you Fi, I can't tell you what that means to me." He smiled at her. Then before he could change his mind, he crushed his lips onto hers.

Fionna was about to speak when Marshall Lee kissed her roughly. It was her instinct to pull away, and she started to, but she stopped. She felt his hand slide up her back to her neck. His other hand sat in the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, not wanting him to let go. The kiss started out rough, but eventually Marshall Lee softened it. He loved the way she tasted. Her taste was something he could easily become addicted to. He bit her lip once,lightly, and pulled back. Her lips were red and he kissed them softly once more. He watched her for a moment, she was trying to get her breathing under control. She was embarrassed, and buried her head in his chest. He pulled her closer. He almost wished that Gumball had walked up an seen so that he could shove it in his face. But he was also happy that they hadn't been interrupted. He loved how perfectly her small body seemed to fit into hers. It was as if she was specially made to fit into his. Marshall Lee was a vampire, so he was cold. But, at that moment with Fionna pushed up against him, he felt a warmth deep inside him. He never wanted this moment to end. He took in everything. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way her blonde hair was looking a bit wild (he loved it when it looked wild) everything. He never felt so happy with his Ex Ashley, he wondered why? He put that thought away for now. Fionna was not Ashley, she was better. She was perfect. A rumble came from his chest. Fionna looked up at him.

"What was that?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, never happened before." She looked at his confused, but shrugged it off.

"So uh, I guess we should go to the kitchen now. Because the right hallway was way back there." She told him, and he started moving in the right direction, but made no sign of allowing her to get off of his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She laughed.

"So uh, are you going to let me down?" She looked up at him, obviously amused. He shook his head.

"Nope." He kept flying toward the kitchen. She was surprised that she didn't mind. She liked being close to him. She knew she should be worried about Cake, and the other Princes, but at that moment, all she could think about, was the vampire, the very hot vampire, holding her in his strong arms. She curled up even closer, and she felt his arms wrap tighter, protectively around her. She didn't want this moment to end, because when it ended she would have to think about what she was going to do. Why she had kissed him, how she really felt. However, the moment was not over, so she did not worry. For now she just sat, taking in the moment. She never wanted to move.

"Hey, slow down a little." She whispered. He chuckled and did as he was told.

"You got it."

**Yes, finally! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: HER SONG

**Thanks guys, for your awesome reviews. ;) So how many of you hate Gumbutt? **

Just before they reached the kitchen, Marshall Lee squeezed Fionna and put her down gently. He brushed the bangs, that were sticking out of the hat, out of her eyes. She leaned into his touch. She felt electricity when he touched her. She loved the feel of his cold skin on hers.  
"So what's our story?" She asked, referring to the reason they took so long to reach the kitchen.  
"The truth." He said nonchalantly. She shook her head.  
"Now way, Cake would kill me. And what about Gumball?" She did not want to anger Cake, or hurt the Prince. Marshall Lee frowned.  
"I don't care about Gumball," His smile returned, "And not the whole truth, just the accidently walking past the right hallway while... Talking." He grinned slyly. She blushed and looked at her feet.  
"Okay, hang on lemme get this blush under control." She took a moment to calm down and the blush faded. "Tell anyone about the kiss, and I will have to kill you!" She poked his chest. She looked serious, but he knew the threat wasn't.  
"You would try. I would totally overpower you." He smirked, and grabbed her wrists, just to prove his point. After a few seconds he released her.  
"Whatever, you get the point." She turned and walked into the room. He followed, floating above her head, playing with her blond hair. Cake looked up at them when she heard the door open, and spoke.  
"What took you two so long?" She asked, not pleased.  
"Sorry Cake, we got to taking, and we missed the hallway." She shrugged. "Our bad." Cake did not look convinced but dropped the subject. Gumball was clearly onto their lie, and he was quite annoyed. Fionna chose not to thing about Gumball.  
"So what have you got to drink?" Fionna headed to the giant cooler and opened it. "Ooh, Grape Fizz, I love this stuff!" She took it out and looked up. "What do you want, oh King of the Night 'O' Sphere?" She spoke with mock formality that Made Marshall Lee laugh.  
"Strawberry Smoothly if you got one." He smiled at her. She nodded, it took her a minute, but she found one. She closed the cooler, and walked back over to the table. "So, Gumbutt, I believe you were going to tell Fionna more about how you poisoned her." Marshall Lee sipped his Smoothie casually, as if he didn't just insult and anger the Candy Prince.  
Gumball scowled. "Okay, 1. My name is Gumball, not Gumbutt."  
Marshall Lee interrupted. "Nuance." Gumball glared at him.  
"2. It was a freaking accident, I was trying to help!" He clenched his fists and glared at his sighed.  
"Boy, please, enough." She rolled her eyes at the two young men in front of her.  
"Right, so Fionna, like I said, I created a serum that was going to heal your burns unnaturally fast... Unfortunately it healed you burns, and then attacked your immune system. That's what caused your stomach pains." He paused o take a breath, "If Marshall Lee had not brought you to me, you would have died." He frowned, he wished he knew why the serum had reacted so badly to Fionna's body. "The reason you need his blood, is because it has a better healing ability. You wont become a vampire because that requires his venom. However, you may have increased senses, and or super strength." She nodded.  
"Yeah, got that... So you were just trying to help?" It was more of a statement that a question. He nodded and walked towards her.  
"I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain." He wrapped his arms around her. She winced a little as his arm hit the needle in the arm.  
"Hey, Gumball you hit the needle, your hurting her." Marshall Lee glared at him. Gumball pulled back and looked at Fionna's arm.  
"How you feeling Fi?" He asked. Marshall Lee scowled, that was his and Cake's nickname for her.  
"I feel fine." She shrugged, to be honest she felt a little light headed, but she figured it was from her kiss with Marshall Lee. Her stomach did flips at the memory of the electric kiss.  
Gumball nodded. "We will leave it in for another few minutes." He downed the rest of his drink. He could not wait to get that I.V. out.  
Marshall Lee sucked the rest of the red of his smoothie and then tossed it in the can. He grinned when it went right it.  
"Nice." Fionna commented. He grinned at her, he could hear her heartbeat get faster when he did. He loved the effect he had on her. He saw that her cheeks were getting red, and he grinned even more. Gumball noticed as well and huffed.  
"Problem, Gummy?" Marshall asked, knowing it would anger him.  
Gumball sneered. "Gum. Ball. Not that hard. Marshy." Cake and Fionna rolled their eyes at the stare down the men were having. Fionna sighed and pulled on the I.V. bringing Marshall Lee over to her. She sat him down in the chair next to her.  
"Cut it out." She elbowed him.  
He held up his hand as a gesture of surrender. Gumball continue to glare at the vampire. Marshall Lee, being the ass that he is, decided to really piss-off the prince. He wrapped his arms around Fionna, and pulled her onto his lap. She shrieked, unprepared to move. She spilled her soda all over her pants.  
"Aah, Marshall! Look what you made me do!" She shivered, the soda was freezing. Cake rolled her eyes.  
"Gumball can I take Fionna home to get some dry clothes. Actually she will need a shower to." Cake looked at the candy prince. The Candy Prince, however, was looking at Fionna, her clothes were sticking to her skin like a glove. Cake slapped the prince. "Yo, you hear me?" He turned to her, holding the cheek she slapped in his hands.  
"Okay, OW! Yeah, you can take her home. Just Let me take the I.V. out, I don't need Marshall Lee attached to her, when she showers." He walked up the shivering Fionna who was now standing on the ground next to Marshall Lee, who was also wet, but not shivering. He reached for her arm and gently pulled the I.V. out. He reached for Marshall Lee but the vampire just pulled his out by himself.  
"Alright, go home take a shower, come back later for a check up." He led her over to the window where, a huge Cake waited to carry the girl home. Fionna jumped out the window and landed on Cake.  
"Alright Cake, I'm freezing lets go home" She shivered as she said the words. And then the girl and the cat were gone. Leaving the King, and Prince alone.  
Gumball walked past Marshall Lee and pointed to the window.  
"Out."  
"Gladly." Marshall Lee grabbed his umbrella and jumped out the window, heading for his home. For a moment he considered going to Fionna's but he quickly ruled that out. While the idea was tempting, he knew it was wrong. So he continued toward his home. He could not wait to shower and get the sticky soda off of him. When he was done he would go see Fionna.  
He smiled, he remembered Gumballs face. He loved to make Gumball angry. Especially when it came to proving his dominance, and Fionna. When he got home he undressed and got in the shower. He let the warm water clean him as it flowed down his muscular body. He washed his hair, and once he was sufficiently cleaned he got out, got some clean clothes, and put them on. He went back into his bathroom and styled his heir. He wasn't to interested in how he looked, he just scruffed it up with his fingers and put some gel in it. As he was doing his hair he realized he was humming a song he had written for her. He smiled. He remembered when he had written it for her. She was out with Gumball and Gumball had made sure that Marshall Lee knew he was not invited. He went home and wrote the song. He smiled, he would sing her the song soon, just not today. He grabbed his umbrella and headed out the door still humming her song. He took a step out of his house and stopped. It was pouring out. He opened his umbrella and set out for Fionna. He was humming the song the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12: KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

**Special thanks to: Adventure time girl 123, Bethany, Creative dragon, and, Lil-Lioness-Cub for following, and reviewing! Means a LOT! I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH! In this chapter we learn some interesting stuff about Fionna. So read on my lovely people!**

Marshall Lee reached Fionna's home in no time. He flew down to the door and knocked. Usually he would have flown in the window, but Fionna could be naked, and even though he had no problem with seeing her naked, he still had some manners. He waited for about a minute before Cake opened the door.  
"Come on in Marshall." She said, and moved out of the way. When he stepped in he saw Fionna running from the bathroom in a towel out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was wet and with his vampire senses, he could smell her strawberry shampoo. He had the good graces to blush, and look away. He was male enough, however to notice how awesome she looked.  
"You guys have any strawberries?" He put down his umbrella and headed to the kitchen. He did not wait for her to answer before he raided the fridge. He found the strawberries and sucked the red out of three of them. Cake shook her head., and walked over to him.  
"By all means Marshall have some strawberries." She rolled her eyes as she spoke. He chuckled and hovered upside down above her. He could not wait until Fionna came out.  
"Fionna will be out in a moment. I should probably go help her, I actually put her clean clothes in the dresser. She never thinks to look in the dresser." Cake turned and walked to the room she shared with Fionna. Marshall Lee followed the cat with his eyes until she disappeared into her room. He could hear them talking, and something being moved around.  
"Cake, where are all my clothes?" Fionna's voice was muffled, but he could easily make out her words.  
"I told you I was going to start putting them in the dresser, where they belong." Cake responded. He heard her open and close the dresser drawers. "Here."  
"Thanks, Ill be out in a second, now out, no need to see me naked." Fionna shoved Cake out the door and shut it.  
Cake rolled her eyes and walked over to Marshall Lee.  
"She will be out in a moment Marshall." Cake opened the fridge and pulled out some fish sticks. She looked up at Marshall Lee.  
"Want one?" Her mouth was full when she spoke so she sounded ridiculous. Me smiled at her and shook his head.  
"No thanks, though I would love some more strawberries." He reached for another few strawberries and sucked the red out of them. He tossed them out. They sat in silence for a moment or two the silence between them grew. Then to both their relief Fionna burst out of her room.  
"CAKE!" Fionna paused and looked at Marshall, "Sup Marshall, anyway, CAKE I CANT FIND MY HAT!" Marshall Lee and Cake laughed at her. One moment hysteria the next 'calm, and then hysteria again.  
"Fionna, your hat is probably on the floor in your room." Cake continued to eat her fish sticks.  
"Well can you help me find it?!" Fionna was obviously annoyed and impatient. She really liked her hat.  
'Ill help you look Fionna." Marshall Lee flew over to her. and pulled on some of her hair. "You should relax a little Fi, you look fine without it." He brushed his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and blushed.  
"I do not." She spoke in a quiet, but sure voice. He put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him.  
"Don't argue with me, I'm right, your wrong. You. Are. Beautiful." He stared into her eyes meaningfully. She blushed and looked at him. He was serious. Cake cleared her thought.  
"Lets let some breathing room between your face there." She continued to eat her fish sticks while staring daggers at Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee dropped his hand and rolled his eyes. Fionna glared at Cake.  
"Come on, lets just look for the hat." She turned on her heel and walked into her room. Marshall Lee glanced back at Cake for a moment, then followed Fionna, floating into her room. He was surprised how messy it would think an adventurer such as Fionna would be a little more organized. She had clothes all over the floor, and some weapons here and there. A mace, a few small swords, he saw one ax. Her backpack hung from her bed, with her favorite sword sticking out. He smiled, her room was almost as bad as his. "Sorry about the mess. I don't usually spend enough time in here to care about cleaning it. Aside from sleeping and getting dressed." She kicked around some clothes.  
"Well, we better get started." He flew around picking up clothes and throwing them in the hamper. He put all her weapons on the many empty shelves.  
"Jeez slow down I cant keep up." Fionna was scrambling to keep up, wanting to pull her own weight. She caught her foot in a shirt and tripped. She was just about to land on her but when she felt arms around her waist She was in the air in a moment, foot free. "Gosh darn it! Quit being the knight in shining armor! That's my job!" She laid her head back on his shoulder, a bit upset at her clumsiness. He nuzzled into her neck.  
"Why does it always have to be you Fionna?" His voice was deep, not quite sensual though. "Cant you rely on someone, instead of having everyone rely on you?" He turned her around in his arms so he could look into her eyes. "Cant you rely on me?" She saw doubt in his eye. Someone that didn't know him wouldn't have noticed the self doubt in his eyes. But Fionna did know him, and she saw it. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I don't know. I've been let down before. Its hard to trust. Anybody but Cake has to earn it. Cake is the only one I know, no matter what will never let me down." Fionna looked into his eyes, he could see the pain in her eyes. He wanted to know who caused her to hurt like that. Who caused her to close herself off.  
"Who hurt you Fionna?" He asked her in a cold demanding voice. She shook her head and refused to look into his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm better now." She spoke with conviction.  
"No, your not. You don't trust. You act like you do, but you don't. Who hurt you?" He was angry, he was holding onto her wrists trying to make her look into his eyes. She refused to look up. Not many people refused him anything. It was dangerous to refuse the King of the Night 'O' Sphere. He growled and shook her wrists. "FIONNA LOOK AT ME!" His demon side was coming out, the demon wanted to hurt her. The demon wanted to make sure she knew who he was and that she would not resist anymore. He knew it so he flew over to her bed and dropped her. He flew over to the other side of the room, and stayed in the corner. He just stared at her, but did not move. Not wanting to hurt her. When she looked at him he saw fear. He had scared her. He cursed under his breath. He hated to put that look in her eyes. "Fionna, I'm... I'm sorry." He bit his lip. He slowly stood, making sure she would not retreat. She didn't, she was scared, but not a coward. He walked, not flew, over to her. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. One tear escaped, that's all she would allow. She would not allow herself to look weak. "Fionna stop slamming up walls whenever somebody gets close. You can trust me." His voice was soft now, he had gotten control of his inner demon. She looked into his eyes defiantly.  
"I don't know any different Marsh. Before I got hurt the world seemed so beautiful, and everything was wonderful. Then I realized that everything is not wonderful. There are people out there, who though they look like that are loving, and they look like they would never hurt you, they will, and they don't think twice about it." Her voice cracked and she stopped talking. He felt a burning anger inside, he would kill whoever hurt her.  
"Fionna. I. Wont. Hurt. You. Never you." He was hurt that she didn't trust him. He wrapped her in his arms and he felt her stiffen momentarily under his touch "Shhh." He pulled her close and layed back. He pulled her as close as he possibly could. He could hear her irregular heartbeat. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He kissed forehead, trying to reassure her. She sniffled.  
"You say that now, but what happens later Marsh?" She pulled back. She still would not look in his eyes, she just looked down at her pillow"I put my hat under my pillow." She wiped off her face with her hands. Marshall reached under the pillow and felt two things. One felt like a piece of paper a photo maybe. The other was fabric. He pulled out the hat and looked at it for a moment before putting it on her. he wiped another tear away.  
"Fionna please stop pushing me away. Its killing me." He had few tears of his own that he was holding back, but Fionna didn't know because she wasn't looking at him and she couldn't tell from his voice. All she knew was that he was hurt.  
"I don't know Marshall. I just..." She drew in a shaky breath "The last time I trusted, I got hurt."  
"Dammit Fionna! I'm not going to hurt you! ... Who did it Fionna? Who did this to you?" He wasn't yelling but she could tell that he was through playing games. She finally looked up at him. He wasn't surprised to to see tears in her eyes.  
"Why? Why do you need to know? Why cant you just leave me alone?" He saw and heard her anger. The tears were flowing now. He stood up.  
"Because... Because... I love you Fionna!" He reached with one hand and entangled his fingers in her hair. He then leaned forwards and kissed her roughly on the lips. She didn't resist but she didn't kiss him back either. He was hurt, he was angry. He pulled back, and instead of looking at her he jumped out of her bedroom window. He left his umbrella in the kitchen, he didn't need it. It was still raining, and even if it wasn't it was dark out anyway. He flew as fast as he could to his home. The rain was like needles pelting him because of how fast he was going. He didn't slow down though, he kept going until he reached his cave. He slowed down, but not enough before slamming into the door of his house. He grunted, the force of the impact was a little unpleasant. He open the door, walked in, and slammed it shut he winced at the loud noise. He jumped onto his couch and sat there for a few minutes, mulling over what had just happened. He shouldn't have kissed her like that. He should have taken her feelings into consideration.  
"Your such an idiot Marshall Lee." He spoke to himself. Marshall got up and went to his bedroom. He kicked of his jeans and threw his shirt onto the floor and jumped into bed with only his boxers on. He knew he should apologize. But he was a King, not used to having to apologize.

As soon as Marshall Lee was gone Fionna normalized her breathing until she could speak to Cake without her being suspicious. She exited her room and went straight to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and washed away the tears. She fixed her hair, and after a few minutes she looked normal. She flushed the toilet so Cake thought she just had to pee, she washed her hands and left the bathroom. She made beeline for the fridge. he pulled out a slice of cold leftover pizza and began to devour it.  
"Hungry baby cakes?" Cake watched as Fionna tore into some old pizza, usually she warmed it up first.  
"Famished." Fionna's response was short as she continued to eat her pizza. "So I was thinking we could go on an adventure tomorrow, what do you think?"  
Cake nodded, "That sounds like a great idea. Better that hanging out will all these guys you like to spend your time with!" Cake snickered as Fionna blushed a bit.  
"Uh huh, and what about you and Mocro?! HUH?!" Fionna teased her friend with a smile on her face.  
"Don't go changing the subject!" Cake pointed an embarrassed finger at Fionna and Fionna laughed.  
"You only have yourself to blame, you're the one that brought up guys!" Fionna was trying not to laugh so hard that she could not speak. Cake joined in the laughing. The girls continued to talk until it got to late for either of them to concentrate on anything. They fell asleep laughing about how funny it was when Mocro tried to dance.

**Oooh, I wonder who hurt Fionna! Oh wait! I already know! *snicker***


	13. Chapter 13: DONT LOSE YOUR TEMPER

**So sorry that this chapter took so long! I have been really busy and had a major writers block! Also, this is a short chapter.. I know, I would hate me too if I was in your place.**

Cake hissed. It was much to early to wake up. If it wasn't for Fionna singing in the shower she would still be asleep. She looked at the clock, it was only nine in the morning.

"FIONNA! SHUT UP!" Cake yelled from her bed hoping that the girl would hear. She did and started singing even louder. Cake was annoyed, however she had to admit that Fionna had an amazing voice. Cake recognized that song, it was a song she had written it usually wasn't the type to write music, but she had had a good reason...

Fionna sat in the shower, and as she sung her song she let herself take a few minutes and cry. He sad he loved did not understand why he made her so emotional. Actually she did but she refused to admit it to herself. She wanted to trust him, she really did. Especially after the kiss. Her head spun as she remembered what he had sad to her. He loved her... What? How could he? She could fall for him, but she didn't want to. She remembered the kiss. She ran two fingers over her lips. His skin was cold, but his touch set her skin on fire. She looked up and let the warm water wash over face. She laughed, it seemed like lately she had done a lot of thinking in the shower. She smiled, washed her hair, and got out. After Fionna was dressed she walked down to the kitchen, she was trying not to think about Marshall Lee or any other boy. She was humming some random tune when she opened the fridge. They didn't really have a lot of good breakfast foods at the moment.

"Hmmm, more leftover pizza I guess." She shrugged and grabbed two pieces of cold pizza. She dug into the slice of cheese. She tried to speak again but all Cake made out was 'today'.

"Honey I can not understand anything you are saying with pizza in your mouth." Cake laughed at her sister trying to wolf down all the pizza. Fionna nodded and swallowed the pizza she had been eating.

"Sorry, Cake. Uh, I asked if you would mind if we went looking for a dungeon or something today?" Fionna asked. Cake nodded.

"Nah, I don't mind. It sounds like fun!" Cake jumped up to go brush her fur, she had a terrible bed head. Fionna walked over to the window sill and sat down, looking out at the rolling green hills outside of her home. She leaned her head on the cold glass. She had seen Marshall Lee sitting here so many times before. She ran her fingers over the sill and sighed. Fionna walked over to the table and set down her, now empty, plate. She walked over to where her shoes sat near the door. She much preferred her shoes to others, hers were simple and very comfortable. She slipped then on no problem and walked over to Cake who was now ready.

"Can we go now?" Fionna asked, she really wanted to go. Anything to keep her mind off of men. Cake nodded and the two girls ran out the door together, heading to the nearest forest. Fionna smiled as she felt the wind whip her hair around. She ran as fast as she could without looking back to see if Cake was following ran and ran until she reached the edge of the forest. She slowed to a stop and bent down huffing, needing more oxygen. Cake caught up soon and giggled.

"I could do this all day Fionna baby!" Cake teased. She trotted around Fionna. Fionna swatted at Cake.

"Shut up and let me catch my breath." Fionna stood after a few moments. Cake walked up to her sister.

"Ready?" Cake asked. Fionna looked into her eye and smiled slyly, She lunged at the cat. Cake squealed as she was tackled to the ground. Cake hissed and batted a paw at Fionna. Fionna just laughed and tried to keep the cat on the ground. Fionna smiled when she succeeded at pinning down the cat.

"Your no fun." Cake complained. Fionna stood and helped Cake up too.

"Oh yes I am. You just don't like it that I am stronger that you. Fionna smirked. So did Cake as she grew to at least five times her original size.

"What was that you were saying about being stronger?" Cake teased her sister. Fionna huffed.

"Whatever, will you get back down here?" Fionna looked mildly annoyed, but Cake knew she was happy.

"Coming, coming, get the heck off my back!" Cake rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister. Once cake was back to her normal size the girls started to walk into the forest. Fionna enjoyed being out with her sister, just them, looking for an adventure.

Marshall Lee woke up tangled in his white sheets. He groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet. He groaned again and got up from his bed. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry, smacked his lips and walked down to the kitchen. He hadn't bothered to put on any pants so he walked around his house in his boxers. He opened the fridge and pulled out two apples. He sat on the table, not at the table, on the table. The apples red satisfied him for the time being, but he would need more soon. Marshall Lee grabbed his bass and plopped down on the couch. An E chord was played, and then nothing... Marshall Lee could not think clearly. He did not know what to play next. Marshall Lee tossed his bass to the other side of the couch and flew up to his room. Fionna's face was floating around in his mind, all he could think about was her.

"Ugh, your like some love sick teen Marsh man." He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. Floating into his room he realized that he had never given her a chance to respond to his declaration of love. What is she didn't feel the same way? What if he had ruined their friendship? He shook his head 'no'. He remembered her reaction to the kiss. She definitely felt something for him. His growled a little,he hated being so worried about what someone thought of him. Usually he wouldn't give two flying flips about what others thought. Nobody had ever had this effect on him. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and tossed it up into the air. When the pillow came back down he punched it with everything he had. The pillow hit a wall with a thump and fell to ground. He sighed and walked over to pick up the pillow. "Dammit Marshall Lee. Don't lose your temper." Marshall Lee knew what happened when he lost his temper. The demon in him came out, and he could never, NEVER, let that happen. He took a deep breath and let it out. He wished Fionna was here. Even if he was only in his boxers. He grinned at that thought. He thought she might actually like him in his boxers.

**Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: SURPRISE

**Again, I am sorry about the last chapter! I may or may not also get the next one up late. My school is going a little crazy with the after school stuff. Soooooo, yeah. So sorry guys. Please don't hate me! **

Marshall Lee had been home doing nothing for hours. Boredom was beginning to take its was now in his bathroom singing into his toothbrush. Once Marshall finished his song he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was falling in his face, and you could see that he was bored from the look in his eyes.  
"Okay, time to go and do something.. Anything!" He ran out into his bedroom and pulled on a random pair of jeans. He really didn't care if they were clean or dirty. Once he has zipped up his jeans he began looking around for his fed flannel shirt. He found it, and was about to put it on when he saw one of his black band tee's. He threw his red shirt to the floor and tugged on the black tee, he had forgotten how snug it was. He walked into the bathroom to look at himself. The tee, being as small as it is, was showing off his muscular chest and arms. He smirked, he knew Fionna would notice. He frowned realizing that maybe Fionna was mad at him. Maybe he should avoid her and go hand out with someone else. He was hurt at the thought that she might not want to see him. He styled hi hair, and today he had more of his hair falling into his face than usual. He looked up at the finished product. He looked great but he didn't smile, he just walked out and closed the door. He headed straight for the front door, not needing anything else before he left. He grabbed the umbrella that was leaning on the wall next to the door and opened it. With that he flew out of his house. It took him only a few moments to reach a pleasant altitude. He turned over so he was flying belly up. It was a nice day, sunny. He smiled, for him, sunny was never good. He continued flying for a bit until he resized where he was headed. He was on his way to Fionna's home. He stopped flying and just hovered. Going to Fionna's house was tempting, but he was unsure whether or not she would be willing to see him. He had told her he loved her. Not really just a small thing you forget about after one nights sleep. He sighed and decided that he wanted to hunt. He wouldn't drink any blood, but he was made to kill, and for some reason he felt like he needed to do it now. He hovered for a few moments before turning to head for the nearest . He soon reached the trees and he tossed down his umbrella. The trees covered pretty much all the sunlight. He took a deep breath and took in al the scents of the forest. He also listened intently for the footfalls of animals. He stayed in that one spot, hovering for a few moments, taking in everything. He opened his eyes suddenly. He heard a sound that did not belong to an animal. Laughter.  
"Who is playing in the forest?" He smirked, he knew who it was. He would know that laugh anywhere. Fionna was here. She was about a mile away. He grinned and turned slowly to face the direction she was facing. His eyes glowed a reddish color as he prepared for the hunt. He wasn't going to hurt her, just scare the living daylights out of her. He moved through the tree's without a sound, in the shadows. Unseen. He reveled in the hunt. The stealth, the anticipation. He stayed neat the tops of the tree's and moves silently. He was going fast enough that he should catch up to Fionna in a minute or two. Fionna laughed again and he adjusted his course to her new location. He spotted her through the trees and he smiled. She really was quite beautiful. Her sent hit him and he breathed deeply. Her scent was addicting. He got closer, still silent. She was now only a few feet away. Cake spoke.  
"Hey Fi, I think... Do you think...? Are we being watched? I've got a feeling. Animal instincts ya know?" Cake sounded suspicious. Fionna did a 360. She closed her eyes and listened. She pulled out her sword and started walking forward, away from me. A gust of wind came by and her hair danced. Her scent hit me again and again, I breathed it in deeply. I crept up closer to her. She was wearing her usual clothes and shoes, and of course her hat. I smiled, she really looked good. She was moving slowly, trying not to make a sound. I could hear footfalls but I was sure she couldn't. I let out a low chuckle, low enough that the girls would not hear. Fionna turned quickly, as if she had heard his laugh. He stiffened. A coincidence. It must be a coincidence. She took a step forward.  
"Cake, did you hear that?" Fionna whispered to the cat. Marshall Lee cursed inwardly. Cake shook her head no and looked at Fionna questioningly. Fionna moved another step closer to me. I moved upward behind the tree until I was reaching its top branches. He moved behind the girls and slowed is breathing, preparing to strike. He got as close as possible and stopped. Fionna lowered her sword, she swore she heard something. She sighed and put her sword back on her backpack. She was about to turn to cake when suddenly hands were on her sides. Hands she were sure weren't Cakes.

Marshall Lee watched Fionna put away her sword and he took one more deep breath. He lunged suddenly, at her and grabbed her waist. Before anyone could react he pulled upward and pulled her up into the tree's. Fionna screamed terrified. Marshall Lee thought her scream would be satisfying, but it made his stomach knot. He set her down on a tree branch and let go of her waist. He flew around to be in front of her. She looked horror stricken. She was breathing hard and with one arm holding her sides, and the other, the tree. Marshall Lee moved towards her when her breathing did not slow down.  
"Fi, you okay?" He asked, worried. She looked up at him not with fear, but mischief in her eyes. She lunged forward and grabbed onto his shoulders, surprising him. He started to fall, not expecting her attack. She growled at him.  
"You are so stupid!" She yelled at him. He smiled weakly.  
"Sorry." He apologized. He then slowed their descent. Fiona grabbed tighter to him, so she did not continue to fall when he slowed to a stop. He did not stop though, he just continued towards the ground, and the cat that was growling like a dog. Marshall Lee set Fionna down on the ground gently.  
"What is wrong with you? You scared the life out of me!" Cake scolded. Marshall Lee chuckled weakly.  
"Sorry Cake. Sorry Fi." He looked at Fionna pleadingly but Fionna was not looking at him, she was looking at the ground. She had a determined look on her face. She was determined not to let her embarrassment show on her face. She remembered that he had said he loved her. She would not let herself think about whether or not she felt the same way. She couldn't fall for him. She couldn't. Not after the last time. She took a deep breath and looked up.  
"Its cool. But you realize I hate you now." She spoke slowly so she could make sure her voice sound normal. Marshall Lee grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, I guess I deserve it." He sounded embarrassed.  
"Yes you do!"Cake scolded "I thought something was going to kill Fionna and I was next!" Cake waved her arms around in the air for emphasis.  
Marshall Lee smiled, Cake was acting pretty funny.  
"So what are you guys doing way out here?" Marshall asked.  
"Nothing." Fionna answered quickly. "Going for a walk."  
Marshall Lee nodded. "Okay..." He knew she was lying but he also knew that she didn't want him around. He was hurt, but he didn't show it. "I guess I'll see you later the." With that he flew off and headed home. Fionna looked down at her feet.  
"Come on Cake. Lets go find that dungeon." Fionna started walking. Cake followed.

**Guys, once again, a late update. Forgive me. I'm ashamed to say that the updated will continue to stay slow for a while. School is ending and things are getting busy. SORRY! Please review! **

**Again, I am sorry about the last chapter! I may or may not also get the next one up late. My school is going a little crazy with the after school stuff. Soooooo, yeah. So sorry guys. Please don't hate me! **

Marshall Lee had been home doing nothing for hours. Boredom was beginning to take its was now in his bathroom singing into his toothbrush. Once Marshall finished his song he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was falling in his face, and you could see that he was bored from the look in his eyes.  
"Okay, time to go and do something.. Anything!" He ran out into his bedroom and pulled on a random pair of jeans. He really didn't care if they were clean or dirty. Once he has zipped up his jeans he began looking around for his fed flannel shirt. He found it, and was about to put it on when he saw one of his black band tee's. He threw his red shirt to the floor and tugged on the black tee, he had forgotten how snug it was. He walked into the bathroom to look at himself. The tee, being as small as it is, was showing off his muscular chest and arms. He smirked, he knew Fionna would notice. He frowned realizing that maybe Fionna was mad at him. Maybe he should avoid her and go hand out with someone else. He was hurt at the thought that she might not want to see him. He styled hi hair, and today he had more of his hair falling into his face than usual. He looked up at the finished product. He looked great but he didn't smile, he just walked out and closed the door. He headed straight for the front door, not needing anything else before he left. He grabbed the umbrella that was leaning on the wall next to the door and opened it. With that he flew out of his house. It took him only a few moments to reach a pleasant altitude. He turned over so he was flying belly up. It was a nice day, sunny. He smiled, for him, sunny was never good. He continued flying for a bit until he resized where he was headed. He was on his way to Fionna's home. He stopped flying and just hovered. Going to Fionna's house was tempting, but he was unsure whether or not she would be willing to see him. He had told her he loved her. Not really just a small thing you forget about after one nights sleep. He sighed and decided that he wanted to hunt. He wouldn't drink any blood, but he was made to kill, and for some reason he felt like he needed to do it now. He hovered for a few moments before turning to head for the nearest . He soon reached the trees and he tossed down his umbrella. The trees covered pretty much all the sunlight. He took a deep breath and took in al the scents of the forest. He also listened intently for the footfalls of animals. He stayed in that one spot, hovering for a few moments, taking in everything. He opened his eyes suddenly. He heard a sound that did not belong to an animal. Laughter.  
"Who is playing in the forest?" He smirked, he knew who it was. He would know that laugh anywhere. Fionna was here. She was about a mile away. He grinned and turned slowly to face the direction she was facing. His eyes glowed a reddish color as he prepared for the hunt. He wasn't going to hurt her, just scare the living daylights out of her. He moved through the tree's without a sound, in the shadows. Unseen. He reveled in the hunt. The stealth, the anticipation. He stayed neat the tops of the tree's and moves silently. He was going fast enough that he should catch up to Fionna in a minute or two. Fionna laughed again and he adjusted his course to her new location. He spotted her through the trees and he smiled. She really was quite beautiful. Her sent hit him and he breathed deeply. Her scent was addicting. He got closer, still silent. She was now only a few feet away. Cake spoke.  
"Hey Fi, I think... Do you think...? Are we being watched? I've got a feeling. Animal instincts ya know?" Cake sounded suspicious. Fionna did a 360. She closed her eyes and listened. She pulled out her sword and started walking forward, away from me. A gust of wind came by and her hair danced. Her scent hit me again and again, I breathed it in deeply. I crept up closer to her. She was wearing her usual clothes and shoes, and of course her hat. I smiled, she really looked good. She was moving slowly, trying not to make a sound. I could hear footfalls but I was sure she couldn't. I let out a low chuckle, low enough that the girls would not hear. Fionna turned quickly, as if she had heard his laugh. He stiffened. A coincidence. It must be a coincidence. She took a step forward.  
"Cake, did you hear that?" Fionna whispered to the cat. Marshall Lee cursed inwardly. Cake shook her head no and looked at Fionna questioningly. Fionna moved another step closer to me. I moved upward behind the tree until I was reaching its top branches. He moved behind the girls and slowed is breathing, preparing to strike. He got as close as possible and stopped. Fionna lowered her sword, she swore she heard something. She sighed and put her sword back on her backpack. She was about to turn to cake when suddenly hands were on her sides. Hands she were sure weren't Cakes.

Marshall Lee watched Fionna put away her sword and he took one more deep breath. He lunged suddenly, at her and grabbed her waist. Before anyone could react he pulled upward and pulled her up into the tree's. Fionna screamed terrified. Marshall Lee thought her scream would be satisfying, but it made his stomach knot. He set her down on a tree branch and let go of her waist. He flew around to be in front of her. She looked horror stricken. She was breathing hard and with one arm holding her sides, and the other, the tree. Marshall Lee moved towards her when her breathing did not slow down.  
"Fi, you okay?" He asked, worried. She looked up at him not with fear, but mischief in her eyes. She lunged forward and grabbed onto his shoulders, surprising him. He started to fall, not expecting her attack. She growled at him.  
"You are so stupid!" She yelled at him. He smiled weakly.  
"Sorry." He apologized. He then slowed their descent. Fiona grabbed tighter to him, so she did not continue to fall when he slowed to a stop. He did not stop though, he just continued towards the ground, and the cat that was growling like a dog. Marshall Lee set Fionna down on the ground gently.  
"What is wrong with you? You scared the life out of me!" Cake scolded. Marshall Lee chuckled weakly.  
"Sorry Cake. Sorry Fi." He looked at Fionna pleadingly but Fionna was not looking at him, she was looking at the ground. She had a determined look on her face. She was determined not to let her embarrassment show on her face. She remembered that he had said he loved her. She would not let herself think about whether or not she felt the same way. She couldn't fall for him. She couldn't. Not after the last time. She took a deep breath and looked up.  
"Its cool. But you realize I hate you now." She spoke slowly so she could make sure her voice sound normal. Marshall Lee grinned and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, I guess I deserve it." He sounded embarrassed.  
"Yes you do!"Cake scolded "I thought something was going to kill Fionna and I was next!" Cake waved her arms around in the air for emphasis.  
Marshall Lee smiled, Cake was acting pretty funny.  
"So what are you guys doing way out here?" Marshall asked.  
"Nothing." Fionna answered quickly. "Going for a walk."  
Marshall Lee nodded. "Okay..." He knew she was lying but he also knew that she didn't want him around. He was hurt, but he didn't show it. "I guess I'll see you later the." With that he flew off and headed home. Fionna looked down at her feet.  
"Come on Cake. Lets go find that dungeon." Fionna started walking. Cake followed.

**Guys, once again, a late update. Forgive me. I'm ashamed to say that the updated will continue to stay slow for a while. School is ending and things are getting busy. SORRY! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15: BROKEN BUT HEALING

**Don't think I have actually ever thanked you guys for reading this, so THANKS!  
**

Marshall Lee was near tears. She had wanted him to leave. She had not wanted to be around him. He had gone straight to his umbrella and flown off. He bit his lip, hard. He tasted blood. He quickly stopped and spat it out. A vampires own blood was not supposed to trigger thirst, but Marshall Lee wouldn't take chances when it came to his thirst. He continued to spit until he was sure there was none left. His lip was still bleeding, but outside his mouth. He touched the wound with his finger, there was barley any blood. He wiped it off on his jeans and continued to fly home. He was halfway home when finally he let the tears flow. He fell to the ground. He landed with a thud and a sickening crack.  
"AAAAAH!"" He cried, he was stupid. Why had he stopped flying? He had broken his left leg. His breathing was erratic and often interrupted by a groan. He growled and it turned into a scream of pain. He was in the sunlight. He could feel his skin burning up. He screamed again. He was to far away from Fionna and Cake for them to hear. Then again, Fionna had heard him in the forest. He crawled over to his umbrella. He could barley hold it over himself his arms were burned so bad.  
"FIONNA! AAAAUGH! HELP! FI! PLEASE!" He let out a choked sob. "please." He tried to control his breathing. He got the tears to stop but the hissing of pain and groaning would not stop. He couldn't tell what hurt more his burning skin, or his broken leg. "Aaaaaaauuuuuh, mmmphh. Grraah!" His leg throbbed and he wished this torture would end. He didn't know how long he had been there. In the middle of the day, a broken leg, searing burnt flesh. He thought for sure that this torture would never end. He was sure that Fionna had not heard him. He screamed.  
"MARSHALL! OH MY GOSH!" Fionna. He almost laughed. She was here. Now he knew it was true, she had increased hearing. Fionna was at his side in seconds. She let out a quick sob. Marshall's leg was bent strangely below the knee. She covered her mouth with her hands. "CAKE! CAKE!" She screamed at the cat. Cake instantly covered them like a tarp. "Oh my gosh Marshall. DAMMIT! What- How- AUG! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN DAMMIT!" She was absolutely frantic. Marshall tried to smile, but the pain was to much. All that came out was a short gasp. "Okay, um, let me splint this leg, then we can try to move you." She ran over to the only tree in the clearing and tore down a branch short enough and thick enough. She ran back over and looked at Marshall.  
"Okay, um," She tore off some of his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth, "bite down on this, kay, this is gong to hurt." She put her hands one his leg and took a deep breath. She jerked her hands in opposite Lee bit down, and tore through a little fabric. He whimpered. Fionna winced "I'm sorry Marsh. I'm sorry." She tore off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around his leg and the branch. She needed more so she tore off more, only leaving enough to cover the important parts. She blushed but did not slow her actions. "Cake I will carry him, you stay over us." She slipped her arms under Marshall Lee and picked him up. She struggled a little at first so he started to float enough to take most of the weight off of Fionna. He groaned. They trudged along for two minutes or so when cake felt a raindrop.  
"Fionna, its going to rain soon." Cake told the girl. Fionna looked up at the sky and smiled, there were rain clouds moving towards them.  
"Come on Cake, the rain is already at out tree house. We need to go faster. He is burned also." Cake nodded and began to walk fore ward faster.  
"Fi. Thanks." Marshall's words were hissed through clenched teeth. She smiled down at him.  
"I guess this is just my way of paying you back." She smiled again and pushed her legs to go faster.  
Once the rain clouds were over them blocking the sun Cake moved so that the cold rain could hit Marshall Lee.  
"Fionna get on top of me. I get us home sooner." Cake told her sister. Fionna just nodded and did as she was told. She laid Marshall down and sat next to him, trying and failing to hold back tears. "Fi. I'm fine. Its just," he took in a shaky breath, "just a scratch really. With my healing I'll be better in no time." He gave another weak smile. He reached out an arm and pulled her down next to him, wincing slightly. She hesitated for a moment, but soon relented and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and held on tight as he could without to much pain. The rain felt good on his burns. The burns were healing, but a bit slow. "Fi. I'm fine, look at the burns, already healing. My leg will heal fast too." He buried his face in her wet hair, needing to be close to her.  
Fionna's mind was racing. She wanted to be close to him, never to be apart from clenched her eyes shut. Warning lights were flashing in her brain, 'Doe put yourself back in a dangerous situation. This can't be like last time!' She curled up next to him. Every once and while he would hiss, or growl. Even with the pain there was some happiness. Fionna was here and close to him.  
"Fionna, were home." Cake said. Fionna tried to sit up, but Marshall would not let her move. He held tight to her waist.  
"Marsh, you gotta let me get up." She insisted.  
"Fine. Your coming right back though." He growled the words. He let her go and she took him in her arms. She would not look at him though. She just walked over to the door. Cake opened it and Fionna headed straight for the bathroom. She set Marshall down in the tub and pointed the shower nozzle at him. She turned it on, only the cold water. Marshall hissed, it was much colder than the rain.  
"Baby." Fionna stated. He chuckled roughly. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
Fi-" Marshall started to speak but Fionna cut him off.  
"No, not now. Lets fix you up first." She looked serious. Cake came in with a small plank of wood, and a long ace bandage. She then left, she could feel the tension between the two.  
"Fionna if you need anything just holler." Cake said as she closed the bathroom door. Fionna nodded.  
"Okay, I'm taking this off, its going to hurt." She went to untie the knots she made with her shirt around his untied them and removed the Lee hissed loudly.  
"Um, listen, I don't want to put this over your pants. But I really don't want you to take them off so I'm going to cut off the leg. Ill get you another pair." She was blushing a bit.  
"Aw Fi. I love these pants. I don't mind taking them off!" He had a wicked grin on his face.  
"Forget it Marsh." She cut off the leg with scissors and carefully removed it. Marshall hissed when she accidentally knocked her hand against his leg. Fionna winced and quickly set the plank in the right position. She wrapped the ace bandage around several times and secured it. She looked at her work and nodded. "I'm going to get a new shirt, you okay if I go?" she asked.  
"No. No I'm not." She looked at her, and this time she looked back at him.  
"Why?" She was angry. "Why?"  
"You know why!" Marshall was hurt.  
"No, not why. I know why. Why? Why do you love me? How can you love me? How can you put me through this again?" She gave up holding back the tears.  
"How many times do I have to freaking say it Fionna?! Whoever hurt you, I AM NOT HIM! And whoever the heck he is I swear I'll kill him when I find out who he is." His eyes had a red hint to them. Fionna looked angry, scared, and confused. Marshall Lee softened his glare. "I'm sorry Fi. I just get so angry that one, someone had the gall to hurt you, and two, you think I am going to do the same thing."  
"I'm not saying that, I'm just not willing to take that chance Marsh!" She laid her head on the edge of the tub. Marshall moved his hand over to stroke Fionna's wet hair. She sniffled.  
"The burns are all healed Fi. You can turn the water off." Fionna nodded and turned off the water.  
"Do you want to get out?" She asked he nodded.  
"I think I can do it myself though." with that he floated out and ever so carefully set himself down on two feet. He winced but soon got over it.  
"I'll get you some dry clothes, come on."She turned to walk to her room. He followed, floating, more than walking. Fionna started looking through her drawers. She found an old red tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. She also found a pair of blue boxers. She hoped they fit. They weren't hers. They belonged to the person who broke her heart. She meant to burn them, she just never got around to it. She turned to Marshall Lee. "You can change into these. I'll change in the bathroom." She grabbed a pile of folded clothes that was on her bed. She walked off and let Marshall change. She walked into the bathroom and stripped of her wet clothes. She stepped into the shower real quick just to warm up. She stepped out and dried off. She picked up a pink bra and put on. she also had sky blue underwear. She had grey sweatpants, and a tee that was two sizes to big. She tied her wet hair up in a messy pony tail. Grabbing all of her wet clothes, and her hat, she walked out of the bathroom. Marshall Lee was already changed and was leaning on Fionna's door frame.  
"I put my clothes in your hamper." He said. She nodded and proceeded to do the same. He turned to her as she walked away towards the living room. "Can we talk?" He asked as he followed her to the couch.  
"I guess." She shrugged and curled her legs up close. Marshall sat down next to her and propped his leg on the coffee table.  
"What does I guess mean?" He asked.  
"I guess means if I don't like the conversation then I stop it." She stated firmly. Marshall Lee shook his head.  
"I happen to be a king. Just thought I should remind you." He nudged her, letting her know he was only half serious. She looked at him.  
"Not here pretty boy." She punched him in the arm. He rubbed it pretending it hurt.  
"You wound me!" He gasped. She smiled.  
"Whatever." She just picked up a remote and turned on the TV. they sat quietly for a few minutes, watching nothing in particular.  
"I meant to ask you, whose clothes are these? Cuz, their not yours." Marshall broke the silence. Fionna looked up at him, and frowned a little.  
"I, uh. I had a friend who would stay over sometimes. He forgot lots of stuff. These were just things I never gave back before he stopped coming." She looked back at the TV. she hoped that he wouldn't pursue the subject. He did.  
"He. Stay over. You had a he stay over?" Marshall Lee was obviously unhappy. She sighed and turned her body to face his.  
"Yes. Not that its any of your business. He stayed over here, and sometimes I would stay with him!" She raised her arms in the air. "But I fail to see why it matters at the moment.!"  
"Oh, it matters. It matters." He was angry. She groaned.  
"No. Not to you." Fionna would have continued but Marshall cut in.  
"Why not to me? Why not?" He was near shouting. Why didn't it matter to him! Why was it not his business.  
"Because.. Because, I said so!" Fionna stood up and started to walk away. Marshall grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him now. He grabbed a handful of her hair and maneuvered her lips onto his. She fought back until she realized it was pointless to fight. He was stronger. She let him hold her there. Close to him. Kissing him. Finally Marshall Lee pulled back and let go of her hair.  
"Please don't talk." He whispered. "Please just give me this moment." Fionna nodded, and Marshall Lee pulled her close to him, with her still straddling him. He buried his face in her hair.  
Fionna pushed away her emotions. She would not allow herself to feel anything. If she let her emotions in, she might have to admit that she was in love. So she sat there, and she kissed him. But she felt nothing but pain. Marshall shifted under her so that they could lie down. She shifted with him. The stayed the for hours, close. A kiss here and there. Until Fionna fell asleep. Marshall Lee picked her up and carried her to her bed. He leaned down one more time and captured her lips with his own. He loved the way she tasted. He brushed some of her hair, that hat fallen out of her ponytail, out of her eyes.  
"I swear Fionna. I'm going to gut him." With those words Marshall Lee flew out the window, and in the silence of the night, headed home.

**Next chapter. Next chapter you get a name!  
Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: NAME

**Thanks to everyone who has been here from the beginning! And those of you just getting here thank you too! I love love love your reviews! **

Fionna shot up in bed. Memory's were coming in flashes. Marshall Lee kissing her. Laying down next to him. Body's pressed together. She shut her eyes. She was falling for him. She could not afford to fall for he broke her heart the way that the last boy had, she wouldn't have any heart left. What's worse was Marshall Lee was not the only face running through her mind. A boy with tanned skin and white blonde hair was floating around too. He had piercing blue eyes, but every once and a while an image of him angry would dance around, and his eyes would be black. He had a defined jaw, and a chiseled chest. There were images of that boy and Fionna. Hugging, kissing, running, laughing, sleeping in each others arms. Fionna felt like crying. Why did he have to do it. Why? They were the perfect couple. Fionna laid down again and tried to push the images away.

~~~

Marshall Lee woke up the next morning and immediately got dressed. He wore dark blue skinny jeans that he had to wrestle over his splint, and a black dress shirt that fit him snugly. His umbrella was sitting near the door, as always, he grabbed it and set of toward Fionna's house. There were questions he needed to have answered. Cake, was the just the cat to answer those questions. Whoever had hurt Fionna was going to pay. Cake might need some convincing... Marshall Lee started coming up with threats in his mind as he flew. Fionna's house came into view, usually Marshall would be happy at the sight. Today was different, he was going to find out who he had to kill.  
"Here I come kitty cat." He muttered, and flew into the kitchens, leaving his umbrella folded by the window.  
Cake turned around to see a smirking vampire king sitting in their little booth.  
"Gosh Marshall. You scared me." Cake said, walking toward the booth and sitting across from him.  
"Who did it Cake." His voice was emotionless. Cake frowned. "You know what I'm talking about." Cake nodded again.  
"Yeah, I do. But Marsh, Fionna doesn't want you to know. Dosen't want you to hurt him We both know that your going to kill him." Cake looked at him knowingly.  
"Cake. Tell. Me." His voice was not a threat, but it was a command.  
"Listen, don't use that commanding tone on me. I'm not your subject. I'm going to tell you because I hate him. I hate this boy with a burning passion. He hurt Fionna, he hurt me, he hurt a lot of people. He killed a lot of people. I HATE him..." Cake paused.  
"Well?" Marshall was impatient.  
"His name is Jase. He lives in the Night 'O' Sphere. He is a vampire, like you." Cake looked Marshall straight in the eye while she spoke.  
"I know him." Marshall Lee clenched his fists. "We use to be friends." His eyes were red.  
"Jase was perfect. He loved her. Made her feel loved. He made her laugh, made me laugh too. But over time he lost it. He would suddenly get angry, he would hit he would break bones." Cake looked down at her paws.  
"I'm going to kill him Cake." Marshall stood up and walked to the fridge. He grabbed a apple and sucked the red out of it.  
"I know." Cake got up and walked over to a cabinet above the sink. She reached in and pulled out a Jar of coffee. From in the jar she pulled out a chain with a charm on the end. It was vampire fangs, the fangs had a red liquid in them. "Give this to the jerk before you kill him."  
"What is it?" Marshall Lee asked. He moved and held the charm in his palm.  
"Blood. His blood. You should know that possession of someone else blood is a powerful thing." Cake paused and stared at the red liquid. "That's what he told Fionna. He said that giving her this blood was a promise, and a sign that he loved and trusted her." Cake scowled. "A few weeks after the incident, he came and demanded that she give it back. I refused."  
Marshall Lee nodded. "Can't believe he didn't tear the tree apart looking for it."  
Cake grinned. "Oh he said he would. But I threatened to give it to one of those cannibal vampires in the Night 'O' Sphere. You should have seen him. He was shaking with anger, and his eyes were black... Fionna was closed off after that. Even from me. It took me at least a week to get her normal again. After that I tried to get her to be normal around Gumball. That took would not relent until I told him what happened." Marshall Lee huffed. He should have been there for her.  
"How long ago was this?" Marshall asked, annoyed that Gumbutt had been the man to comfort her.  
"If your upset that he was there for her, don't be. She was friends, and not so resigned, but she had absolutely No romantic interest in him." Cake crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"Cake I gotta go. I wont go to him yet, I need to visit an old friend." Marshall hugged the cat and took the necklace.  
"Be safe, don't take chances. Fionna will never forgive me if you get hurt and I told you who he was... Well... I may lose my tail.. And a few other appendages." Cake looked worried, but she also added a dash of humor to her words to try and lighten the mood. Marshall Lee wrapped his muscular arms around Cake.  
"I can't tell you how much you two mean to me. You are the only people who haven't had some sort of ulterior motive for being y friend. I love you both." Marshall Lee kept his voice neutral.  
"Marshall Lee, it took me a long time, but I love you too." Cake squeezed and pulled back. "I should really start making some food. Fionna gets cranky without breakfast. Marshall Lee nodded.  
"Thanks Cake." And then he was gone.  
"Be careful, Marsh." Cake closed the window and took in a deep breath. "Right, eggs."

**Alright people, time to review!**


	17. Chapter 17: OLD FRIEND

Fionna and Cakes Treehouse:

Fionna couldn't believe it. She had woken up, and listened in on Cakes conversation wig Marshall Lee. Cake had given him the blood. He was going to kill Jase. Fionna had not told Cake that she knew, she just pretended everything was normal. She ram down to breakfast and ate her food quickly.

"Cake, I'm going for a walk. I'll come back later." Fionna let no hint of stress or betrayal into her voice. Cake just nodded and told her to make sure she got lunch somewhere. Fionna practically broke down the door on her way out. "Oops!" She yelled back as she ran towards the forest. She needed to think, for some reason, climbing a tree and just listening would always help her thoughts flow. She almost ran into a few tree's because she was running so fast. Fionna loved the freedom in a run. She ran through the forest until she came to a reasonably large tree that was taller than all the others around it. She looked p at the top and grinned. "I love a challenge every once and a while." She jumped up and grabbed a low lying branch, she swung back and forth a few times before pulling herself up with a grunt. She sat down on the branch and swung her legs up. Grabbing the tree she stood on the branch. She was still on the lowest branch, but she already felt the breeze through the branches. She jumped to the next highest branch. She shrieked when she almost let go of the branch and fell. She gripped the tree tighter and sat on that branch for a few moments before continuing to climb. "If I could fly like Marshall Lee I wouldn't almost fall to my death." She mumbled those worse under her breath as she continued to climb, higher and higher. "Death..." She frowned. Jase. "Ug, Fionna, why do you care? Just let him go." She reached the top and gripped tightly. The wind whipped her hair across her face. The sting as her hair snapped back was welcome. Fionna sat there, unknowing what her next step would be.

The Night 'O' Sphere:

Marshall Lee was dressed in his usual clothes with a deep red cloak that hid his face. The roads were busy; demons, vampires, disfigured bodies, were all pushing to get to their destinations. Marshall Lee never took the roads. He never flew above them either; to many creatures that could recognize him. This particular road had a forest that grew close to it. Marshall Lee was hiding in the shadows, searching for a face, a face that belonged to a powerful magician. He hissed, where was he?! The magician owed Marshall Lee for sparing his life.

"Where are you hiding, Nezreiogh?" Marshall whispered to himself. He was about to leave when he spotted the familiar short white hair that belonged to the wizard. Marshall Lee grinned. "Got you." He shot foreword at lightning speed. Moving so fast that no one cold see him, he reached out, grabbed Nezriogh, and pulled him into the air.

The wizard grunted as he was lifted from the ground. Whoever had taken him had made a huge mistake. He muttered something in a deep tone, that got deeper the more he spoke in the foul tongue. He felt the magic pulsing through his body, searching for a target. The magic quickly singled out Marshall Lee as the intended target and moved into his body.

"Aaaargh" Marshall Lee groaned, but refused to relent, he was stronger than this foolish wizard. He tightened his grip on the mans arm. "Stop." It was a command; one that the wizard had to obey. Marshall Lee felt the magic leaving his body, taking the pain with it.

"Put me on the ground, old friend." Nazriogh said, annoyance in his voice. Marshall hissed.

"Nazriogh, we were never friends, I tolerated you. That's. It." Marshall hissed the words threateningly. They quickly descended to the ground. Marshall remained in the air. Nazriogh rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Sure, whatever. What the hell do you you want?" He rubbed his arms where Marshall had squeezed. "We haven't talked in years, what are you doing back here?"

Marshall Lee glared at the wizard. "Favor. And by favor, I mean you MUST do as I am about to ask you. Got it?" He moved close enough that the wizard would be able to pick up on the anger rolling off of him. Nazriogh looked up at the face of the vampire.

"What caused this Marshall? What made you so emotional?" Nazriogh tilted his head to the side. He truly did think of Marshall Lee as a childhood friend.

"Personal. Now listen, I'm looking for someone." Marshall Lee leaned back in the air, trying to appear relaxed.

"That's all. Really. Dude, you didn't have to kidnap me for that." Nazriogh chuckled and backed up a step.

"No, that's not all. When I find him.. I'm eventually going to kill him, but first, I'm just going to hurt him, and laugh at his pain. I want him to suffer." Marshall Lee almost added on that it was all because if a girl, but he feared that that would make him seem weak so he kept it to himself. Nazriogh nodded and began to pace back and forth.

"So, what kind of suffering?" He rubbed his hands together and looked expectantly at Marshall. "And, uh, who is it exactly?" Marshall grinned.

"An old friend. Not anymore though. Were were always bad, but he got worse. Started breaking the big rules." He leaned foreword and got up n the wizards face. "He had the guts to lie to my mothers face!" Marshall Lee almost laughed, "You should have seen his face when my mother confronted him, he nearly peed his pants."

"Yeah, Ill bet, your mom scares everybody!" Nazriogh smiled. "I miss this, ya know? Hanging out." Marshall frowned at his words.

"I guess... So much for I just tolerated you." Marshall Lee reached into his cloak and then pulled it out, the chain in hand. "Alright, listen. This is the blood of the one I am going to kill." Nazrioghs smile faded, he knew the power one possessed with another's blood.

"Is it that serious?" Nazriogh reached out for the blood, but Marshall Lee jerked his hand back to keep the blood from the wizard. Nazriogh let his hand fall to his side. "Sorry, never actually got a chance to use one persons blood against him." Nazriogh blinked a few times and rubbed the other hand up and down the arm that had reached for the blood. "A wizard craves power, and blood... That's power." Marshall Lee nodded.

"I will come back in a few days. Study up on how to use blood. What spells, hexes, curses. All of it." And then he was gone. He didn't fly off dramatically, he just turned sharply, and was gone, he had exited the Night 'O' Sphere.

**So sorry guys about the delayed update! Gosh I have been saying that a lot lately! Anyway, I have been having exams lately so I have been cramming. So sorry, BUT once summer starts I will have more time to write, so updates should come faster! YAYNESS!**


	18. Chapter 18: DO YOU WANT TO SE HIM?

**So freaking sorry guys! I grant you permission to hate me! I AM SORRY! But hey, I got the computer working again, so YAY!**

Marshall Lee turned and felt the world melt away around him, only to be replaced by another. This world was different though, the atmosphere was lighter, and all around happier. He was now in Aaa. Lucky for him, he was wearing the cloak because the sun was beating down on his back. He quickly moved being a large boulder to get out of the sun, even though it wasn't touching his skin it was still very hot. He smiled, Jase was going to get it. He figured he should go tell Cake what he had planned. He shot out from behind the bolder, headed to see Cake. It was funny, this is the first time Marshall had ever been headed to Fionna's home for anything but Fionna, now here he was, going there solely to speak to Cake. He smiled, and flew at a comfortable speed. He didn't need to rush. It would have been a nice day for a walk, if it wasn't a life threatening thing to do. He smiled at that. He saw the top of Fionna's tree and sped up a bit. As usual he flew in the window. Lucky for him Cake was the only one there.  
"Sup kitty cat?" Marshall said as he flew over to the booth where Cake was sitting. Cake's eyes narrowed.  
"Cake. Cake to you. Only my Mocro calls me kitty cat." Cake pointed her fork at him while she spoke. Marshall's eyes widened and he laughed.  
"Really?! He calls you that! You let him call you that!" He laughed at her until he couldn't breathe and there were tears in his eyes. Cake roller her eyes and continued to eat her eggs and bacon. Marshall wiped a tear from his eye and sighed, a goofy grin plastered to his face.  
"Hey, is Fionna still sleeping?" Marshall asked, still smiling but traces of seriousness in his eyes. Cake shook her head.  
"Nah, she woke up a few minutes after you left. She went out to take a walk." Cake finished her food and walked over to dump her plate in the sink. Marshall nodded.  
"How long do her walks usually take?" He asked as Cake walked back to the booth. Cake shrugged.  
"Depends on where she decides to go. Or how she is feeling. I think she will be gone for at least an hour." Cake told the vampire king. He nodded.  
"Cake, I went to the Night 'O' Sphere. I have a friend looking for Jase. When I find him... Well, I was wondering if you wanted to see him. Before I kill him." Cake frowned at Marshall's words. She bit her bottom lip, thinking.  
"I dunno Marsh... You know what, yeah, I do. You don't mind if I cut him up a bit, do you?" She pulled out her claws and dragged one across the table, scratching off some of the paint. Marshall nodded and looked the cat in the eyes.  
"Will she want to come?" He knew that Cake would know that he meat Fionna. She turned to face the window.  
"I don't know..." She said. Marshall nodded, he could understand that. He hoped that Fionna would forgive him, but this was something he had to do. The hurt that Jase had caused Fionna was keeping her from him, and he wouldn't stand for it. He loved Fionna. Loved her so much that it hurt, and Jase would pay for keeping her from him. "Marsh, what are you going to do to him?" Cake interrupted his thoughts. Marshall looked up at the cat and shook his head.  
"I haven't decided. I figured I would decide when the moment came." He said. Cake nodded at him. Marshall Lee stood up and helped the cat do the same.  
"You hungry?" Cake asked, suddenly remembering her manners. Marshall smiled and shook his head.  
"No, thank you though. I'm going home to sleep." He said. He ruffled the fur between her ears and jumped out the window. Cake grumbled about him needing to stop pretending to be her Mocro. She closed the window and walked over the bathroom. She seriously had to pee.

~~~~

Fionna stayed up in the tree for a good half an hour. She let the wind whip her hair around and felt the tree sway slightly. She was going to have a horrible time trying to brush out the knots. She started to jump down, branch to branch, mimicking the birds around her. The birds were singing, and jumping from tree to tree. She reached the ground soon without a problem. She dusted her hands off and started walking to who knows where. She wasn't walking in any particular direction, just walking. She felt a little better now. Still uneasy. It took her a while to realize it, but she really did hate Jase. Images of them together flooded into her mind. Them ling on his couch, his arms around her waist pulling her as close as she possibly could be. Them kissing under the moon. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms suddenly a bit cold. She shut her eyes and tried desperately to think of other things. Suddenly, instead of his face, she saw Marshall Lee. He was smiling at her. She saw them kissing in Gumball's castle. Them on the couch at her home. A tear fell, at the memory of them on her couch. She had closed herself off from him, and now she wished she hadn't. She wiped the tear away and started walking toward Marshall Lee's home. For some reason she longed to feel his arms around her waist, and his body against hers. She shook those thoughts out of her head and walked faster.  
"You are so stupid, Fionna. Your just setting yourself up to be hurt again!" She told herself, really believing that it was true. She sighed, but did not turn around. If she got hurt she would deal with it then, for now, she was just going to enjoy it while she could.


	19. Chapter 19: SOAKED

Fionna had decided to walk to Marshall Lee's house. Her brain was screaming at her to turn around, but Fionna never did like taking orders. So, on she walked, ignoring the knot in her stomach. Everything was actually going quite well, until she noticed a shadow behind her. She turned to see rain clouds following her. She could see flashes of light now and then. A curse slipped out of her mouth before she could censor herself. This was just dandy. The rain clouds behind her threatened to ruin her walk. She started to jog, even though she knew it was hopeless. She was going to be soaked. The rain clouds continued to storm after her for nearly ten minutes before Fionna felt the first drop. She shivered as hundreds more made their way down to her. The rain was ice on her skin. She continued to run, despite the rain pelting her like needles.

"Perfect. Now I'm wet, and cold, and oh, yes, I don't have a change of clothes! This is just wonderful." She continued to grumble all the way to the cave where Marshall Lee's house was located. When the cave was in sight she smiled. Running was difficult now because all her clothes were soaked, but she ran anyway. "Fina-freaking-ly" She ran into the cave, and right up to the door of the house. She started banging on the door. *Thump thump thump*, "Marsh! It's me Fi! Open up I'm freezing my damn butt off!" She shivered and continued to pound on the door.

Marshall Lee cursed silently as he searched for his pants. He got home earlier and was going to change clothes, but instead he just stayed in his boxers.

"Damn t, where are my pants!" He started throwing dirty clothes around until he located his pants. "Finally!"

Fionnas voice came through the door again.

"Marsh, seriously!" He could hear her teeth chattering from up in his room. He cursed again and flew down to the front door while pulling up his pants. For now he would ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Besides, it didn't hurt to show off his muscular body to Fionna. He smirked at that. The door was finally in reach. Dropping to the floor he took one look at himself and smirked. What girl wouldn't find a shirtless guy like him hot? He yanked the door open and saw her. She was soaking wet! Her bunny ears were drooping down, framing her face. Her usually golden blonde hair was a dirty blonde because of the wetness. But, what stood out to Marshall Lee the most, was how her wet clothes stuck to her body, outlining her curves. Her arms were wrapped around herself trying to preserve body heat. He could see that she was shaking from the cold.

"Crap Fionna, you look terrible!" _Yeah, right!_ He thought _if terrible meant "Damn girl you look HOT!"_ He reached out, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her into his home.

"I'm freezing!" She shivered as she spoke. She was dripping all over the floor. Marshall Lee blinked, taking her in. He nodded and picked her up in his arms. She shrieked, not expecting to be swept off her feet. He walked over to the bathroom. He didn't fly because he knew that would be faster, and honestly, he wanted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She shivered and he tightened his arms around her. He kicked open the bathroom door, and tried not to blush when she smiled at the 'Bad boy' boxers on the floor.

He leaned down and set her down in the bath tub. He turned on the shower and let the hot water warm her body.

"Well now, this looks familiar!" He laughed when she reached out to slap his arm.

"Yeah, well. I figured you owe me. So, here I am!" The sarcasm was clear in her voice. He smiled at her and stood up.

"Lemme see if I can find some clothes that will fit you." He smile at her and turned to leave.

"As long as it's clean Marshall Lee!" She yelled after him. He turned back to her and put one hand over his heart, acting hurt. She laughed as he walked away. The warm water did feel really, really good. The warmth was starting to return to her body. She leaned back and just let herself relax for a few moments. Marshall Lee returned with a pile of clothes.

"Just don't ask where I got the bra and undies." He looked embarrassed. She eyed him suspiciously, but did not speak. He just chuckled and closed the door. Fionna hoisted herself out of the water and began peeling off her clothes. She dropped her backpack and wet clothes in a corner of the bathroom and moved to inspect the pile Marshall Lee had left her. There was a black tee that was only a little bit too big. The bra was red with lace. Fionna felt a little annoyance at the endless possibilities of why he had it. The undies were simple black. There was also a pair of red sweats that were faded a bit. She slipped on the clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Her feet led her to the living room where Marshall Lee was sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to him, pulling her feet up next to her. Marshall Lee turned to look her over. His breath caught at how good she looked in just a tee and sweats. HIS tee and sweats. HE grinned and she blushed.

"You look nice." He said, quietly. Fionna could feel the blush on her cheeks. She smiled at him.

"Thanks..." She looked like she wanted to say more. She bit her lip and looked at him. She gave him the 'spill' look. Now it was Marshall Lee biting his lip.

"Um, well. They belonged to my ex..." He began. Fionna felt like she had just been punched in the gut. "She started moving too fast, she tried to move in. So I broke up with her." Fionna nodded. Slightly hurt. She knew she shouldn't be, she had no claim o Marshall Lee, but it still hurt. Marshall Lee could see the hurt in her eyes, and he hated it.

"Come here." HE said, holding his arms out to her. It took a few seconds, but Fionna did move into his embrace. Marshall Lee lay down with Fionna in his arms. He took to running his fingers through her still wet hair. This time Fionna let herself feel. Marshall Lee pulled her tight against his chest, with her facing him. Marshall Lee kissed her forehead and continued to run his fingers through her hair. Every time he touched her it sent chills down her spine and set her skin on fire.

"Do you think Cake is worried?" Fionna asked, suddenly worried about her companion. Marshall Lee looked down at her, and into her eyes.

"I don't care right now." He smiled down at her, and she blushed under his gaze. He felt her shift ever so slightly in his arms. It surprised Marshall how alert he was as to the girl in his arms. He could hear her heart beat, her breathing. Feel her skin against is, feel her muscle tighten when he ran his fingers down her back, and up again. She shivered and he re-wrapped his arms around her waist. For some reason, the fact that he gave off no body heat had completely slipped his mind.

"Maybe we should dry your hair. I don't want you getting sick." He pulled her up of the couch, still in his arms, as he spoke. He was carrying her bridal style. She shifted in his arms, indicating that she wanted to walk by herself, but Marshall Lee just shook his head no, and kissed her forehead. She huffed and tried hard to look upset. Failure, how could ant teenage girl be upset when in the arms of Marshall Lee?! Instead of heading to the bathroom she had been in before, Marshall Lee turned to climb the stairs.

"I can walk you know." Fionna felt a bit awkward, like she needed to say something. He smiled at her warmly.

"I know. I just really like this… Having you in my arms I mean." He smirked when she blushed at his words. Fionna buried her face in his neck. "Embarrassed?" He teased. She growled, and Marshall's breath caught when he felt her teeth graze his skin. He reached the top of the stairs and set her down. He chuckled low, "Now Fionna, was that a challenge?" His low voice sent chills down her spine, her smile fell and she took a step back. Marshall Lee's eyes narrowed and Fionna knew she had just made a mistake. You never run from a predator. Marshall grinned when her heart beat quickened. He took a step forward, and Fionna took two steps back, involuntarily. She grimaced when she realized she did it again. A chuckle escaped Marshall Lee's lips and Fionna shivered again. Suddenly Fionna squealed and made a break for his bedroom, which was directly behind her. Marshall Lee darted after her, his inner hunter enjoying the chase. Somehow, Fionna made it into the room and had the door closed before Marshall could catch her. She quickly locked the door and ran to the farthest corner in the room, which just happened to be where Marshall Lee had his bed. She jumped onto it and grabbed onto one of his pillows, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"Fionna, I have a key." Marshall Lee spoke mischievously. Fionna shuddered at his tone. _I have got to stop doing that!_ She thought,_ it makes me look vulnerable!_ The fading sound of footsteps told Fionna that Marshall Lee had gone to get the key. Fionna let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. After waiting a moment to make sure he was really gone, she got up and looked around the room. There was the bed, a dresser, a comfortable looking chair, his bass, and clothed everywhere but the dresser. There was also a door leading somewhere else. She was curious but decided to leave it alone for now. Suddenly the door swung open, and Marshall Lee walked in, his eyes almost glowing. She sucked in a quick breath, but couldn't seem to let it out. One moment Marshall was in the doorway, the next he was picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and drummed her fists on his back.

"Marshall!" She squeaked. He laughed at the fear that was radiating off of her. It was a happy fear, but it was fear. He walked over to the chair and set her down in it. He then got very close, caging her in. His long, muscular arms went around her, his hands resting on the back of the chair. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked at him pleadingly. He grinned and flashed his fangs at her. Her scent wafted around him, and he had to close his eyes and just focus on that for a moment. Damn her and her intoxicating smell. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She wiggled a little, uncomfortable under his gaze. Before she could react, Marshall had reached out and run his fangs across her neck. Fionna shivered, and goose bumps appeared on her skin. Marshall smiled at the way her body responded to his touch. Wide blue eyes met his and he was surprised at the mix of desire and fear that he saw in them.

"Fi, please, don't." He cooed. He pulled her up from the chair and pulled her into a hug. "Damn Fionna, I'm sorry if I move to fast, or come on to strong. But I swear, I'm never going to be like him." He squeezed briefly before pulling back so he could look her in the eye. Tears were threatening to fall when he looked.

"I know. And I'm sorry I can't just move on. I'm sorry that I can't be what you want." Her voice cracked and she ran over to his bed and clutched the pillow. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to hide the tears.

"Fionna. Stop. **You** are what I want. Please never, ever doubt that! You are breaking my heart." He flew over to her and used two fingers to lift her chin to look at him. A tear ran down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I… I love you…" His own voice cracked as he tried to make her understand. "I love you so much Fi." A few tears escaped and he cursed as he wiped them away. Fionna let out a sob and threw herself into his arms. Muscular arms made their way around her waist, and her own found his neck.

"Marsh. Please kiss me." Her words were barley a whisper, but that was all Marshall needed. His lips crashed into hers. She ran a hand through his hair as his rested on her hips. Fionna swore that there was electricity running through her body when her lips touched his, and she loved it. One arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body against his, closing what little distance between them that there was before. Marshall pulled away slightly to catch his breath.

"So much for drying your hair." He whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"It can wait." She whispered back, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

**Whoop whoop! I really really just wanted to write a nice mushy chapter… So I did **


	20. Chapter 20: ALL MINE

**Sup guys, guess what! BMO! Now, you may notice when you read this chapter that BMO is still BMO. Just roll with it because you are amazing. Also, some of you may know that BMO is genderless, ergo, neither boy nor girl… SO I have decided that in my story, alternate universe BMO has chosen a gender. BMO, in my story, has chosen to be male. **

"Where is that girl?" Cake asked herself while looking out the window for the seventeenth time. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Okay, that's it. She is so getting a curfew!"

"Hello Cake," said a digital voice, BMO, "who is getting a curfew?" BMO smiled up at Cake as he walked over and jumped up onto the booth, and then the table.

"Fionna, she went out on a walk and she still hasn't come home! It's getting dark out, and I don't know where she is!" Cake huffed again, and sat down at the table to talk to BMO. BMO smiled at Cake.

"Don't worry, Fionna is tough. We both know that she is okay." BMO lightly punched Cake on the arm, and smiled reassuringly. Cake smiled back.

"How about we play a game, BMO?" Cake asked. BMO smiled, and started up the game program.

**Night 'O' Sphere:**

Nazriogh grimaced as he was blinded by the light coming from his hand. He was preforming a simple illuminating spell, because he was in a deep cave. In the very back of the cave was his book of advanced spells. Almost every wizard had their own book of spells, but Nazriogh had a better one than everyone else. He had stolen spells from anyone and anywhere he could, he kept the best for himself, and he sold the rest to budding wizards who wanted to get ahead in the game.

"Ah, here we are." He said, his voice bouncing off the walls. He muttered something under his breath and suddenly, a rift opened in front of him. He reached through the rift and searched around for a moment or two, until he felt the spine of the book brush his fingertips. He reached out and grasped the book tightly, pulling it out, and closing the rift. He smirked at the book. If he could memorize every spell in here he would be almost as powerful as Marshall Lee's mother, Hannah Abadeer. Unfortunately for him, that much power could also rip his body apart. He shrugged those thoughts away and walked out of the cave. He mumbled something else under his breath, and five minutes later he was soaring above the ground, the wind carrying him to his home. He touched down a few minutes later, book in hand.

"Now to plan the imminent doom of an asshole." He smiled and strode into his home, snickering.

**Marshal Lee's house:**

Fionna sat up on the hard couch, cold. She and Marshall Lee had fallen asleep earlier, and she was just now waking up. Looing around, she realized that the vampire was no longer in the room. She took a moment to listen for him, but was met with silence. The silence put her on edge; of course, being a vampire Marshall Lee was very capable of being silent. A shiver ran down her spine and she let out a gasp, feeling like she was being watched. She jerked her head up to see Marshall Lee floating above her, in a lying position.

"Jeez, Marsh, don't do that to me!" She exhaled as she spoke, a little shaken. When Marshall didn't respond Fionna stood up to look closer. Upon closer examination she realized that Marshall was floating in his sleep. She giggled and carefully pulled him down to the couch, not wanting him to suddenly wake up and fall. Once Marshall was lying down she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and walked off to the kitchen. _I'm freaking hungry! _She thought on her way to the kitchen. _I hope he has something other than strawberries. _Opening the fridge she discovered that the only thing he had other that strawberries were a few apples and a chili pepper. She sighed and picked up three strawberries. She made quick work of eating them and tossed the green part in the trash.

"Hey," a deep voice behind her said, she squealed and whipped around to see Marshall Lee, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest, "you left." She nodded and pulled back so she could see him while she spoke.

"I woke up cold, the blanket fell off the couch, and you were floating in your sleep." She smiled, as if it was funny, "I figured that I may as well get some food. I pulled you down, covered you up, and came here." She quietly, as if she were trying not to wake someone.

"Were the only ones here Fi, no need to whisper." Marshall beamed at her, amused at her behavior. She blushed and nodded. "So, why you be eating my food!" He pretended to be upset and crossed his arms. She slapped his arm.

"Cuz I was hungry! Deal with it!" She stood on her tip toes so she could look in his eyes, also trying to look angry. Marshall grinned, Fionna knew that look. She squealed and tried to turn and run, but Marshals arm was already around her waist and picking her up. He threw her over his shoulder and started spinning around.

"Stay outta my fridge!" He laughed while twirling her around. She squealed again.

"Okay! Okay! I yield! I yield!" She pounded her fists on his back as she spoke, trying to force him to let her down. He laughed and slowed to a stop so he could put her down. Once Fionnas feet hot the floor she nearly fell down, the whole world was spinning. Marshall reached out to grab her so she wouldn't fall on her face. He hooked an arm around her waist and laughed again. "You suck Marsh, you suck some serious-" She was cut off when Marshalls lips descended on hers.

"You're the only one who makes me feel this way." He spoke quietly, his face a mere centimeter from hers. She looked into his eyes, and saw truth. She smiled.

"Sucks for you cuz I got Cake!" She smiled, and quickly pressed her lips to his. Marshall rolled his eyes at her,

"Moment killer!" He shook her lightly for emphasis. She giggled.

**Somewhere else in the Night 'O' Sphere:**

Jase smirked at the girl sitting on his lap. He nuzzled his face in her neck, and let out a moan.

"Jase, really, I need to go." The girl said, regret lacing her tone.

"Now?" He said, forcing himself to sound upset.

"Yes, now. My boyfriend can't know about you! I don't want him to get suspicious." She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. He chuckled and kissed down her jaw to her lower neck.

"I don't think he is your biggest problem right now." He whispered into her skin. She made a questioning sound and looked at him curiously. He smirked, and plunged his fangs into her neck. The blood flowing into his mouth was sweet, but cold. This girl happened to be a vampire, her blood was not as good as a living being, but it would do. He sucked greedily, holding her down so she could not fight him off. He sucked until the feral need inside him was gone, his thirst quenched. He pulled back and looked at his work. There were two puncture holes with a trickle of blood from each; her skin was even paler now that it had been before.

"You would kill one of your own kind?" Her voice was raspy, weak from blood loss. He grinned at her.

"Vampire, wizard, demon, animal, doesn't matter. Besides, soon I will have no need to drink from any of those. I will have the sweetest blood any vampire has ever tasted. I will have the blood of the only human known to be." He told her. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"There is a human? Where?!" Life was leaving her fast, and Jase knew it. He figured there was no harm in telling her.

"Aaa, she lives in Aaa." The words slipped from his mouth just as the vampire in front of him was lost. "And she is all mine."

**I know this chapter jumps from place to place a lot, sorry. I felt like I needed to have a little bit of everything**_**.**__** Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21: SOFT SPOT

**Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

Fionna walked into her home with a nervous smile on her face.

"Caaaaaake, I'm hooooome!" She sang out loudly. A very grumpy looking Cake appeared out of nowhere and stalked toward Fionna.

"Where have you been?! Do you realize that you spent almost a full day gone?!" Cake grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to look at her in the eye. "And where are your clothes?" Fionna blushed and gave Cake a nervous smile.

"I, uh, had to change at Marshall's place…" She chuckled and stood back up casually, walking toward their room. Cake stalked after her.

"Marsh- Why were you at Marshall Lee's?! And why did you need to change clothes?!" Cake was fuming, and Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Please, Cake, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I got wet in a storm, soaked actually! I went to Marshall Lee's house, he saw me soaked, and he gave me dry clothes. Simple as that!" Fionna threw her hands in exasperation. _I'll keep the whole flirty chase, and sleeping in each other's arms to myself…_

"Really," Cake gave her an 'and-pigs-fly' look. Fionna smiled at her.

"Yep! Really!" She threw off her backpack and pulled out the slightly wet clothes. She shrugged and put them back in figuring that the whole damn backpack could use a wash. "Besides, what are you going to do? Ground me?" Fionna asked, her annoyance lessened, but still very present.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Cake grumbled under her breath. Fionna whirled around, wide eyed and pissed.

"Excuse me?! I am not a child Cake. You can't ground me. I thought we agreed that we were giving each other space to grow? Do not try to act like my mother!" With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _What the hell?!_She thought as she stomped over to the laundry room. She tossed her stuff in the washer, along with all the clothes in the laundry basket on the floor of the small room. She poured in the detergent and started the wash cycle. Walking into the living room, she remembered the time she and Marshall Lee had spent on her couch. She shut her eyes and tried to remember everything. His muscular chest and arms. His dazzling smile and eyes. And how worried she was that Cake would walk in on them. A tear escaped from her eye. She hated that her anger had gotten the better of her. But her pride would not let her go in and say sorry. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it. She could vaguely remember his stroking her back as she drifted into unconsciousness. "Damn you Marshall Lee…" She whispered to the couch, not really meaning it. Cake walked out and put a paw on my arm.

"I'm sorry hon' I just got worried." She frowned down at the human, clearly taking the blame for the whole argument. Fionna sat up to look at her.

"Cake, no, it's not your fault. I was totally out of line. You weren't really acting like a mother, just a worried best friend." Fionna ruffled her fur and smiled genuinely at her. Cake purred as Fionna scratched her soft spot. She was suddenly very embarrassed at the animalistic weakness she had.

"Now cut that out!" She pawed Fionna's hand away. Fionna giggled and darted out to poke Cake in the side. Cake jumped with a yelp. This time Fionna didn't giggle, she laughed, loud. Cake glared at her and moved forward.

"Cake. No. I just, no, huh uh. Don't make me get a squirt bottle! I will! I swear!" Fionna's smile dropped. She rolled her eyes inwardly. _How come I keep getting this same problem?!_ She reached out to whatever she could find. Lucky for her she kept weapons everywhere. A small throwing knife. She smiled victoriously. "Uh, Cake," she pulled it out in front of her, "I win!" Cake stood up and groaned.

"No fair!" She moaned out. Fionna giggled and stuck her tongue out at Cake. Crossing her arms Cake huffed and turned to plop down on the couch.

"Movie?" Fionna asked, and Cake nodded. "What movie?"

"I don't know. How about… OH! I know, the one about the alternate universe, where this guy waked up and everything is opposite, and he spends three days as a GIRL!" Cake cracked up! It wasn't supposed to be a comedy but it really was hilarious.

"Sure!" Fiona jumped up and landed right next to Cake. Cake let out an 'Oomph' sound, but said nothing.

**Jase's house:**

Jase kicked open the door to his house and strode in casually. The crisp white walls and furniture welcoming him. Perfection. That was how he saw his abode.

"Kyle! I'm back!" He screamed out to his roomie. Kyle had befriended Jase several years ago; Kyle was near dead from lack of blood from a long period of time. Jase killed a few small animals for the young vampire and had saved his life.

Kyle popped his head out from behind his bedroom door.

"Where have you been?" He questioned, his hair falling down to cover one eye partially as he spoke. He looked to be about fifteen, dirty blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes. Jase shrugged and walked over to his sofa. Kyle paled.

"You… You did it again, didn't you? You killed one of us!" He eyes filled with partial fear and partial betrayal. Floating over, Kyle stared Jase in the eyes. Now, Jase is a heartless monster… But he cared for Kyle more than anything. Kyle was just like a little brother to him.

"Kyle, please, don't look at me like that!" Jase stood up and stepped forward, "I would never, ever hurt you!" Kyle shut his eyes and backed away from Jase.

"You promised! You promised you would stop! This is wrong Jase! There are animals you can drink from! This is, is, cannibalism!" Kyle threw his arms up and groaned. He knew that id Jase kept this up, Hannah Abadeer would find out. "If she catches you..." He started to whisper.

"She won't." Jase said with conviction. Kyle shook his head and suddenly gave Jase an awkward hug.

"But you promised. You have to stop or…. Or… Or I'll leave! I will!" Kyle was near tears. He didn't want to leave Jase, but he would if he had to. Jase's eyes widened.

"No. Stay, please Ky, You aren't strong enough to go at it alone. The other vampires are stronger than you!" He tried to look as commanding and dominant as possible. Kyle held his ground against the bigger stronger vampire.

"I swear. Jase, you are going to stop. Or else." For a young, weak, vampire, Kyle had remarkable determination and courage in the face of a vampire as intimidating as Jase. Jase let out a long groan, throwing his head back.

"I hate you, you know that," He ruffled the kid's hair. "You stupid goody goody." His eyes narrowed. "You could get yourself killed for being a good kid Ky." His voice was low with warning. Kyle shrugged.

"That's why you're here stupid. So until I'm big and strong like you, you can protect me." Kyle smiled smugly. Another groan escaped from Jase.

"I swear, only you see my good side. Anyone else and I am a heartless monster." Jase wrapped his arms around the kid and squeezed until he let out a choked 'uncle'.

**Home of Nazriogh:**

Marshall strolled into Nazriogh's house and whistled.

"Nice digs dude!" He complimented. Nazriogh quirked a brow at him, not understanding the slang. Marshall shrugged. "Never mind. Stuck being a teen forever man, I'm telling you, it gets to ya."

"Right… Hey, I found the tracking spell; I also found a humiliating little spell that will make him want to bite the butts of old lady's! I love my spell book!" Nazriogh kind of snorted when he laughed, and that is really what made Marshall laugh.

"Dude, you seriously need to laugh more often!" Marshall chuckled, holding his sides. The wizard looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed. Marsh sighed and put his hand on Nazriogh's shoulder. "It's cool, dude. My lips are sealed."

"Whatever… Now, I know you wanted a bit of a slow death thing going on, so here's something. There is a spell, which I think is perfect for you." He leaned closer to the vampire and whispered the details. A ghost of a smile appeared on Marshall's face. That was a terrible thing for a vampire to feel. And he loved the idea.

**Yeah, I'm not telling you what the spell does. It's nothing big, but I love leaving you guys in suspense… SO, next update… I don't know if it will come soon or not, simply because I am helping out at VBS with my church… So I have less time to write… I'll endeavor to update quickly, pinky swear! **_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22: FEARS AND DOUBTS

**Why did nobody review chapter 21? I feel so unloved when you don't review! **

**Fionna's Dream:**

Lightning lit up the previously black night sky. Instead of thunder a pained scream rang out into the darkness. Fionna writhed on the wet, muddy ground, pain that wasn't there coursing through her.

"Help me." She whimpered, believing that the scream and the pain was hers. Another heart wrenching scream broke through to Fionna's conscience.

"Heeeeeeelp meeeeeee! Make them stop it! Fionna! Stop them!" Jase cried out in a pained, cracked voice. Fionna sat up tentatively, still feeling the pain she now somehow knew didn't belong to het. It belonged to Jase. Rage, and regret swirled around in Fionna's mind, but she didn't know which emotion was dominant. She didn't know if she wanted to let him suffer, or apologize for not stopping Marshall when she had the chance. 'Fionna…" The plea was a weak, trembling whisper that beat at Fionna's heart.

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?" She bellowed, her cracked, and she let out a sob. The cold wet ground suddenly met with her face. She had dropped to the ground. The pain that was wracking her body was terrible. She hauled herself up enough to look at Jase. But what she saw had changed.

Jase was now standing in a ray of sunshine, the rain had stopped, and he looked to be in no pain. A smirk was on his face.

"Fionna," His voice was soft, and loving, "I'm coming to get you." The whole word shifted, and Fionna was now trapped in his strong arms. "Fionna," his voice had changed, it was now angered, "I'm coming to get you." He pushed Fionna out to grasp her at the elbows, his finger nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. "Fionna," His expression was grim, and a dangerous glint was in his eyes, "I'm coming to get you. He can't stop me. He can't protect you Fionna. Fionna. Fionna. Fionna."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Fionna shot up out of bed, the pain from the beginning of the dream coursing through her body. She hit the floor and rolled into a ball, new tears started falling from her eyes. She tried to stop them by squeezing her eyes shut, but they came anyway. She felt like she had just been punched in the gut. A burning sensation covered her skin, everywhere she felt like she was on fire.

"Fionna! You okay I heard a thunk!" Cake yelled from downstairs.

"Nightmare," was all she could manage to yell out to Cake. _Why! Why can't I tell her! Help Me!_ Fionna opened her mouth to scream again, but no sound came out. She panicked; she started to writhe around, trying to get to her sword. Maybe she should just end it, maybe being dead would be better than having to deal with hot vampires, and love, and always looking over her shoulder when she took a walk. When the sword was only a few centimeters away from the tips of her fingers, her arm fell limp. She managed a small whimper. Her whole body stopped moving. _What the hell?!_ A bright light exploded behind her eyes. She couldn't see any longer. Her whole focus was on the pain in her body.

"Fionna! You okay?" Cake asked from behind her door. A small whimper escaped Fionna. Cake, with her animal hearing, caught the small noise. She walked in with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Oh my glob! Fionna! Are you okay!" Fionna moaned and bit down on her lip to keep herself from sobbing in front of Cake.

"Help…" Was the only word she could get out before she passed out.

Fionna opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body felt numb. It felt like her whole body was heavy. A low moan came from her and she tried to sit up but she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry about the drugs. It was the only way to make sure you are in no pain until we could get you the right kind of doctor." A disembodied voice spoke from behind her. She looked around for the person, but everything was fuzzy.

"Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" She demanded, not really sounding threatening, but not backing down. A chuckle rang out, reverberating around the room. A banana guard stepped out. Fionna visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you. Okay, great! So, am I at the castle?" Fionna questioned. The banana guard nodded to her and smiled. "Sorry about the questioning, but where are Cake, and Gumball, how long have I been out, and what kind of doctor exactly?"

"Eating, two hours, and… A Psychiatrist…" He gave Fionna a sad smile.

"A what! I'm not crazy!" Fionna's voice took on a higher pitch, sounding quite annoyed. The guard held his hands up and shook them.

"No! No not crazy! No, they couldn't find anything physically wrong with you, so they thought it could be all in my head!" He sounded truthful. Fionna growled.

"There's definitely pain in my head." She mumbled. The guard heard that and quickly looked worried.

"Pain? You're in pain? Now?" He looked almost frantic; Fionna thought he looked quite silly.

"Just a tad, nothing to worry about. I refuse to be put under." She sounded sweet when she reassured him she was fine, but sounded stern when she told him not to sedate her.

"Gumball told us that if you were in any pain to do whatever we could to help, and if we couldn't then call him." The banana guard looked flustered. Fionna gave him a weak grin.

"Well, you could go get him and Cake now. That would be nice." She spoke softly, calmly, hoping that the banana guard would relax a bit.

"Would that help?" He asked. Fionna nodded her head and smiled dismissively. The banana guard ran out, yelling for Gumball. Fionna let out a deep breath, and focused on breathing until she heard footsteps.

"Fionna! Great, how are you feeling?" Gumball walked up to her with a large grin on his face. Fionna flashed a quick smile, and then looked around for Cake. "I was walking here when the banana guard came to fetch me. Cake is taking a... A cat nap." He laughed at his words. A small smile formed of Fionna's lips and she laughed as well.

"So, when is that psychiatrist supposed to show up?" She asked nervously. She would start playing with her hands, but she couldn't feel them. "Also, I would love to be able to move…" She trailed off, hoping he would hurry up.

"Right, yes. It should start wearing off in ten or fifteen minutes!" He smiled nervously at her, hoping that would be good enough. The psychiatrist is not coming; I thought I told the guards that."

"Why?" Fionna interrupted him.

"He said that this is something you need to work out on your own." Gumball sat on the bed next to her, setting his hand on her arm. Fionna sighed.

"I'm fine, I think…" She sounded unsure, but not wanting to discuss it any longer. "Hey, I think I can feel my toes, and the tips of my fingers!" She started to wriggle her fingers and toes as much as she could. Gumball laughed at her, because she looked so funny. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

**Marshall Lee's house:**

Marshall Lee opened his front door to let in the cool breeze blowing through his cave. He was dressed in jeans, and a blue beanie. No shirt because he was feeling warm. His bare feet padded on the floor over to his carpeted living room where his axe bass sat. Picking it up, he began to hover above his couch. His fingers found the right strings and started to play a random tune. He closed his eyes and just listened to the melody his fingers were creating. It was nothing much, a simple tune. He felt like the tune was supposed to mean something, like a message. At first the message was one of joy, but soon his fingers chose a different key, a darker melody came forward. A mix between anger and disappointment. Both were fighting for dominance. He abruptly stopped playing. Not liking where the song was going. He set his fingers down on the vibrating strings to cut off the noise. Silence enveloped his home. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. There was a pang of guilt in his gut. He tried to ignore it, but he knew what he was planning to do, and he knew how Fionna would feel when she found out. He set his bass down and went into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, he cupped his hands to gather water, and splashed it on his face. He repeated this action several times. Taking a moment to let the water slide off his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was now wet, and falling in front of his eyes. He shook his head a little, swinging his hair to the side. Water droplets fell on the mirror, and his chest. He wiped off the mirror and himself before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. As he walked in, he could smell Fionna. He took a deep breath, drinking in her sweet addicting scent. His pillow is what smelled like her the most. He flew over to his bed and clutched to pillow to his chest. _Forgive me._

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: PEPTO

**Gumball's Castle:**

"Fionna, can you walk yet?" Gumball called from just outside her door as he was walking in.

"Does it look like I can walk?" Fionna retorted gripping onto the edge of the table like it was a life line. Gumball dropped his eyes and frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry Gummy; I didn't mean to snap at you. Come 'ere and help me walk." Fionna held out an arm to him, and he jumped forward and let her drape it around his neck.

"It's cool Fi, no harm done." He smiled gently at the girl as she shifted some of her weight onto him. Just then Cake walked in and smiled.

"Good to see you up and moving' baby!" Cake eyed Gumball, but mostly just grinned at Fionna.

"Yeah, my legs are a little shaky but everything else is just fine." She smiled back at her loyal companion. The numbness had left, but Fionna still felt a little wobbly.

"Good. I was really worried there Fi. What happened?" Cake pulled a chair over next to the table Fionna was now sitting on, and looked at her expectantly. Fionna sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"It was weird, but I was dreaming, and it was pitch black out, and I was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly there was a lightning bold going clear across the sky, but no thunder. A few seconds later there was a scream. I knew who screamed, it wasn't me. I was on the ground, in the mud, squirming around in pain. It hurt so badly, mostly my stomach. I felt like there was something trying to eat my insides. I also knew that the pain wasn't mine. The scream, and the pain, they belonged to Jase." She spoke slowly, and quietly. If cats could suddenly pale, Cake would have.

"Jase. Pain." Cake said, seeming to be lost in thought. Fionna nodded and continued, well aware that Cake knew that Jase really would be in pain soon.

"He called out to me, begging me to make it stop, to help him. I couldn't move though, I felt everything he was feeling. It was terrible, Cake." Fionna shuddered and looked up at Gumball. She was met with compassion, and pity. She would have scowled, but she didn't want to make him feel bad. She didn't need his pity. "I'm okay now. It was just a dream," She looked over at Cake, "nothing more. It's not real. He is off somewhere in the Night 'O' Sphere doing who know what. "Cake squirmed in her chair, the guilty conscience rising.

"Yep." Was all she could manage to squeak out.

"I apologize, but who is Jase?" Gumball asked, looking back and forth from Fionna and Cake, to Fiona again, holding her h=gaze.

"My ex-boyfriend." Fionna spoke as if it were old news. Gumball felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Oh, I see." He said, quietly. Fionna shrugged and looked at Cake.

"Hey, baby-cakes, do you mind if I see Mocro? I need to talk to him." Cake looked at Fionna with a pleading gaze, begging.

"Sure Cake, you can go." Fionna smiled at Cake and, with Gumballs help, stood up. "I was getting hungry anyway, Gumball, wanna come get something to eat with me?"

"Yes," Gumball said, almost too eagerly, "Uh, I mean, sure, love to." Fionna laughed at Gumball.

"Thanks Gum, I needed a laugh." She said nudging him with her elbow. He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Marshall Lee… MARSHALL!" Nazriogh yelled at his friend who had zoned out of their discussion. He jumped and looked apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry, man. I was just… Thinking I guess…" Marshall ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Are you having second thoughts?" The wizard asked, sitting on the arm chair across from the love seat Marshall was in.

"I don't know, man… The other day she came over and we-" Marshall started but Nazriogh cut him off.

"Whoa man! I do not need to hear about your sex life!" He said with a wicked grin, clearly teasing. Marshall stood suddenly.

"Dude, we just kissed!" Marshall fell back onto the love seat, now lying down, and giving another sigh.

"So you are telling me there was no hand action, and or sexual intercourse?" Nazriogh said, jumping back in his seat when Marshall swung an arm at him. He stuck his tongue out at the vampire and laughed. Marshall growled half-heartedly.

"As I was saying, we kissed and stuff, and this time she let me do it. It was like Jase never happened. But when I remember what Cake told me about him… Ugh, my stomach hurts." Marshall floated up off the couch and into Nazriogh's kitchen. "Dude, you got any pepto?" Marsh yelled from the kitchen. Suddenly a cabinet opened and a pink bottle flew out and hit him in the side of his head. "Dude, OW!" Nazriogh snickered from the other room and Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.

"You know I can just say two words and you would be fine, right? Nazriogh said, walking into the kitchen, arms crossed. Marshall took a spoon full of the pepto, and turned to him.

"Yeah, because I totally want a young wizard casting some sort of spell on me." He said, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, from what you told me about the douche, he broke her heart. And since you love her, you want to teach him a lesson. Correct? What's more he would break her bones repeatedly. Honestly, I am looking foreward to ending him." Marshall closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the image of Fionna, with a broken arm or leg, crying.

"I just… I want to know that if I do this she will forgive me!" Marshall pulled at his messy hair, wanting something to distract him. Nazriogh walked up to his floating friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Marshall sighed and looked at his friend. Truth be told, Nazriogh knew what Marshall was going through. More or less, anyway.

**Okay, I am so sorry about the short chapter and taking forever to update! BRO, I will endeavor to make future chapters longer! Anyway, I was in the hospital for two days with my dad so I did not write, then I had major writers block. I don't know where to take the story from here. -_- I feel like a failure! Oh well, I shall figure it out.**


	24. Chapter 24: WATCHED

**Night 'O' Sphere**

Nazriogh smirked as Marshall Lee left his home.

"Bye bye lover boy." He said, as Marshalls form disappeared. Nazriogh closed the door to his house and walked across the house to his bedroom. His room was black, with gold symbols painted on the roof and floors. His bed was a king, and other than his bed the only thing in his room was a bookshelf. He strode over to the bookshelf and pulled out a very, very big book, with a red spine and black covers. He opened the book and turned to the middle page. A small portal sat on one of the pages, on the other side of the portal was a phone. A phone with only one number. He dialed and held the phone to his ear.

"Speak." The distorted voice said.

"You were right." Nazriogh said. "My payment?"

"We will see." The man at the other end of the line hung up, and Nazriogh frowned. He knew he should feel guilt, but he didn't. He put the device back through the portal and shut the large book. The tall wizard cracked his knuckles and muttered a few words under his breath, and his bed was suddenly gone, along with the bookshelf. A few more words and the door too was gone. The golden symbols on the wall glowed, and Nazriogh sat down in the middle of the room, still chanting. A strange form of meditation. But this state could be used for other things. Such as speaking with those across far distances through telepathically. He was stiff, but relaxed once he heard her speak.

"It's been a while. I thought you had forgotten about me." The woman said her voice filled with emotion.

"Never." He said a twinge of guilt inside of him. 'I'm sorry. I've been… Busy."

**Jase's home**

'Kyle I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before morning!" Jase called from the front door.

"Bye, bring home some apples! We seem to be out." Kyle yelled from his room. Jase smiled and flew out the door, headed to a secret portal meant exclusively for him. He had powerful friends. Going through a portal was a strange sensation, but Jase loved it. The portal dumped him a forest, at night. A sick smile appeared on his face. It was late, so he jumped into the air and flew in the direction he needed to go.

**Marshall Lee's**

Marshall reached his home just as the sun set. He smiled and kicked open his front door, and walked up the stairs to his room. Usually he would stay out of his room until he couldn't go any longer without sleep, but since Fionna had been there, he spent a lot of time in his room. He smiled as he was met with his scent mixed with hers. Something inside his stirred, told him that this was right. Something possessive told him that his scent should always be where hers was. And he agreed. He fell down onto his bed and closed his eyes, picturing Fionna. Suddenly the images changed, and Fionna was crying, clutching one arm, blood pooled beneath her. Another image came, and she was unconscious, her body was twisted unnaturally. Many more images flooded through his mind, and Marshall couldn't block them out. He whimpered, a strange thing for a king to do, but he did it. Then, they stopped. But this image was different. She was unharmed. Actually she looked happy. She was sleeping on her couch. With Jase. His arms were wrapped around her, and he had a smirk on his face. The only problem with this image was the look of hunger in Jase's eyes. Marshal sat up and his hands looked for the first thing he could throw. His hands found a pillow and he hurled it at his door. The thud was unsatisfying, and he growled.

"Damn it." He muttered. His demon was surfacing, and he had to push it down. Under no circumstances could the demon be released. He took several deep breaths before heading down to the kitchen. In the fridge there were peppers, apples, cherries, strawberries. He sighed and grabbed three apples. He made quick work of sucking the red from them and tossing them into the trash. "That's weird." He said. Usually he would be full after three apples but he was still starved. He grimaced, and floated back up to his room. Maybe a nap would fix him up.

After trying for two hours to fall asleep, Marshall decided to do the unthinkable. It's time to go see mother dearest.

Hannah Abadeer.

Five minutes later Marshall Lee was standing in front of his mother scowling.

"Marshall! How wonderful to see you again! You know you really should come to visit me more often, dear." Hannah said with a sick smile plastered to her face. She brought her hand up to caress Marshall face. Marshall jerked back and grabbed her hand.

"Mom, cut the not so joyful reunion. I need a favor." Marshall had an all business look on his face. Hannah sighed and looked at her son with annoyance.

"Fine. What exactly do you need, _sonny boy_." She hissed out the last two words with obvious sarcasm. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Well, _mother_, I need you to... Well, see if there is anything wrong with me." Marshall said stiffly, he hated to admit weakness to his mother. His mother was a predator, and predators always looked for weakness. She smiled again, just as horribly as the first time.

"Well, well, well, look who has finally come to mommy for help." She gave a sickening laugh and turned to take a few steps away. Turning back, she spoke again. "What exactly do you want me to look for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." Marshall said, quickly tiring of his mother's attitude.

"Very well. Brace yourself, dearest." She said, and both her arms shot forward, a bright red light shot out, and Marshall fell back, losing consciousness.

**Fionna and Cake's tree-house.**

Fionna turned over in her sleep, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Where? Who? Where?" She mumbled in her sleep, still tossing and turning. Gradually, her breaths slowed, and eventually stopped. A few moments later her eyes shot open and she grasped for air. She sat there for at least a minute, breathing deeply.

"Fi, you okay?" Cake said from her sleeping place, more than half asleep.

"Nightmare, I'm good." Fionna said back, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and standing up. "I'm going to get a midnight snack."

"Mmmhmmm" Cake hummed, but she was far to gone to know what she was responding to. Fionna smiled at her loyal companion.

She tripped once or twice in the dark, but managed to get to the kitchen without any injury. She shuffled her way over to the fridge and searched around for the orange juice.

"Got ya!" She whisper yelled, and smiled. Forgetting about pouring herself a cup, Fionna lifted the jug to her mouth and took huge gulps before standing up and, slowly, ever so slowly, making her way to the couch. She plopped down rather ungracefully and managed to spill a little bit of juice on her shirt.

"Shoot!" She said, along with a few other less than lady like terms. She looked around real quick to see if BMO was around. She figured that because Cake was asleep and it was dark that she could take off her shirt here. She had a bra on, and there was a clean shirt on the arm of the couch. The shirt slipped off of her smooth skin easily. She was just about to pull on the clean shirt when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered, and stood up, dropping the shirt on the couch. The darkness meant it would be easier for someone to hide, and Fionna knew how much danger one person could be in when they didn't know the location of their opponent. When after five minutes she had found nothing, she returned to the couch and pulled on her shirt. She shivered again and scoweled again. She _knew_ someone was in her house, but she couldn't find them.

"Look will you please just come out! I don't care if you are going to try to kill me or whatever but seriously, show yourself!" She whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Cake. There was a small gust of wind, a low chuckle, and then silence. Fionna let out the breath she had been holding and fell down onto the couch again, falling asleep within seconds. Her last thought was: _How do I know that laugh?_

**Well, I made this chapter a few hundred words longer than the last one if that counts for anything! Lol, also, I updated sooner, so yay! Please review! It would make me extremely happy!**


	25. Chapter 25: STIRRING OF EMOTIONS INSIDE

**Hate to break it to you guys… But the story is nearly over! I had decided around chapter 20 that the story would be 30 chapters. Sorry.**

**Fionna and Cake's tree-house**

Fionna was still fast asleep on her couch when Cake woke up. The cat stretched her legs and her back and finally got up to face the day. Looking over to Fionna's bed, Cake realized Fionna must already be up. That or she never came back to bed. Cake knew that she was probably fine, but she still walked just a little bit faster into the kitchen, and then the living room. A sigh of relief came from the Cat when she saw the blonde girl snoring lightly on their couch. She scoffed when she saw she had a jug of orange juice in one arm. Cake carefully tried to take the jug from Fionna without waking her up.

"Aah!" The girl screamed as soon as Cake had the jug. Fionna, without thinking, grabbed Cake and but her in a headlock.

"Fi! It's me!" Cake choked out.

Fionna gasped and released her friend.

"Oh my glob, Cake! I am so sorry!" Fionna said, picking the cat up from the spot on the floor where she had fallen. Cake batted Fionna's hands away and stood up by herself.

"Glob girl, did you have another nightmare or something?" Cake asked, rubbing the back of her head where a small bump was forming. Fionna shook her head.

"No, I just fell asleep a little paranoid." Fionna looked Cake in the eye "Someone was in our house last night Cake." Cake suddenly sat up straight, looking upset.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping Fionna was wrong. A nod from Fionna told Cake that she was sure.

"Cake I'm going to go over to Marshall Lee's. I hate to even think it could have been him, but it's possible." Fionna blushed a little bit when she realized that if it was Marshall Lee, he had seen her in her bra.

"I'll go with you." Cake said, noticing Fionna's blush.

"No, Cake, actually I was thinking you should go and see Mocro, see is he can find anything I couldn't last night." Fionna said, hoping Cake would do as she asked. Cake sighed.

"And why should my Mocro see anything you missed?" She asked, wondering if Fionna had an answer.

"Well, Mocro spends a lot of time in the shadows, and sneaking around. Sort of, anyway, I was thinking, maybe he could help." Fionna twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before Cake spoke.

"Suuure, but whatever. It gives me an excuse to see my man!" Cake winked at Fionna and walked into the kitchen. Fionna made a gaging sound loud enough for Cake to hear. Cake glared at her from the kitchen. "Like you don't have any ulterior motive for going to see Mr. Super-Hot-Vampire!" Cake reprimanded. Fionna blushed furiously.

"Well at least I don't make it known to the world!" Fionna said defensively. Cake snorted and went back to making a tuna fish sandwich for breakfast. A last groan came from Fionna as she walked to her room to put on her favorite outfit. Five minutes later she was walking out the door when Cake called after her.

"Fionna, aren't you forgetting something?!" Cake yelled from the couch. Fionna turned back with a rather funny looking confused expression on her face. Cake snickered and pointed to her head.

"Oh, thanks Cake. I don't know how I could have forgotten my hat!" Fionna ran into her room and grabbed the hat from its place on her pillow.

**Marshall Lee's house**

Marshall groaned in his sleep. There was a terrible whit light behind his eyes, and a splitting head ache.

"Marshall, stop being so last and pull your ass out of bed!" His mother's voice drowned out everything else and he almost cried out because it was so loud. He heard her chuckle at his obvious displeasure.

"Give me five more minutes?" He said quietly, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone. His mother sighed, but pulled back out of Marshall's brain. He grumbled something about boundaries, and invading personal space.

He stayed in his bed for a few minutes before pulling himself out of bed, he seriously had to pee. Once the dirty business was taken care of he looked for a pair of jeans. Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dir- CLEAN! _I really need to start doing my laundry again… _He pulled on the jeans, but didn't feel like a shirt. He was in his own house after all. Slowly, but surely, he made his way down the stairs and into his kitchen.

"About time. Honestly Marshall Lee, you could have been down here in two seconds and you take almost seven minutes?" She sighed, "So much potential, why do you choose to live like them?"

"Believe it or not, _mother, _I happen to love one of _them,_" He said with a sneer on 'mother', and 'them', "and I also know what potential you're talking about. I don't want the future you want for me! Give it up!" He threw his hands up and stalked over to the fridge, yanking it open so hard that the door cake right off. He growled and glared at his mother. "See what you made me do?"

"Me, I think not, Marshy." She looked at her nails as if they were far more interesting that he was.

"Look, I would really appreciate if you would fix this for me." He said doing his best not to sound pissed. Which he really was, immensely so. She sighed dramatically and flicked her wrist, instantly the door was back. "Thanks, now would you mind telling me what exactly you found, if anything?"

"Oh really Marshall Lee, why must you be so serious? Loosen up, live a little!" Hannah stood up and walked over to her son, pinching his cheeks. Marshall grabbed her wrist and held it away from his face. She hissed at him and pulled her wrist free. "I am still your mother Marshall Lee, and you will treat me with respect."

"You are my mother by blood, but you mean nothing to me. And if you want my respect, you need to respect me first. You have not earned my respect." His words were like venom, and it was clear to Hannah that she had ticked him off.

"Fine, you want your answer? Here it is sonny boy, you have been cursed. Some magic wielder has put a spell on you. Simple as that, as far as I can tell, whoever cursed you id a 6.5/10 power level." She yawned, "No problem really. If you give me a day or two I can trace the magic and locate whoever did this to you." Marshall nodded and gazed off into space thinking.

"One more thing, can you get rid of the spell? I am starving." His stomach rumbled when he mentioned his hunger and he almost laughed. "See?"

"Yes, Marshall, in fact I removed the spell while you were sleeping. Did you know that if you are tickled in your sleep you kick?" She looked almost amused. She got a partially far off look in her eye. _I missed your entire child-hood. I don't know the little things a mother should know, like his favorite food, or color._ She was pulled back into reality when Marshall waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"You okay, you got a far off look in your eye." Marshall asked, the slightest bit of worry in his eyes, and it touched something inside of Hannah.

"Fine, listen, when I find something I'll come back and let you know. That or I'll just suck you through a portal and bring you to me!" She rubbed her hands together and suddenly was gone.

"Well bye!" He yelled to nobody but his empty house. Just then his stomach rumbled again and he groaned. "Finally, I can eat!" He grabbed eight apples and sat at the table. A pitiful moan came from him when he finished them, and was finally satisfied. "I can't believe I am saying this… But thanks… Mom"

*knock, knock, knock*

Marshall made a strange sound that was a cross between a sigh, a groan, and a growl.

"Marshall! It's Fionna; open the door, its cold out!" Fionna yelled from outside his front door. A smile reached its way onto his face. He flew over to the door and pulled it open to see Fionna. Beautiful, shivering, Fionna.

"Hey, you look freaking blue Fi! Get in here!" He reached for her wrist and gently pulled her in. She smiled at him and walked automatically to his living room, plopping down onto the couch.

"Thanks, Marsh, I really need to get some winter clothes, its already getting cold!" Fionna said, pulling a nearby blanket over herself. She looked up at him again, this time realizing he was without a shirt. She blushed when she noticed the toned muscles. Marshall Lee smirked at her, pleased with himself.

"You want another blanket?" He asked, walking to sit next to her on the couch. She smiled, but shook her head.

"No, look I need to talk to you. Were you in my house last night?" She was looking him straight in the eye, searching for any lie in his eyes.

"There was someone in your house!" He stood up and looked at her.

"At night." She added. His eyes bugged out, and he looked dangerous, "And I happened to have a bra and no shirt on." She burst out laughing at Marshall's reaction. He was still as stone.

"There is nothing funny about that, Fionna." His voice betrayed his emotion; he was ready to kill something. Fionna stilled and took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, I know, I know, it scared the crap out of me Marshall." She shivered again, but not from the cold. His gaze softened and he sat back down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay? Anything disturbed?" He was mulling over any possibilities in his head, and all of them were terrible. Fionna shook her head, no.

"Cake went to go get Mocro." She said, even though it didn't really matter. She shifted her weight and leaned on his shoulder, obviously exhausted.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Fi?" Marshall asked, pulling her slightly closer so she could lie on him comfortably. She sighed and sunk into his embrace.

"I had a nightmare, and then couldn't fall back into a peaceful sleep. I swear even after the person was gone I could feel the eyes on me." She shivered and let out a deep sigh. Marshall suppressed a growl at the thought of someone watching her at night. She yawned and Marshall smiled at her scrunched up face. "Marsh?"

"Yeah, FI?"

"Would you hate me if I fell asleep here?" She said, with yet another yawn. He chuckled and planted a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"No, Fionna, in fact, nothing would make me happier." His voice was soft and inviting. Fionna made a small humming sound, and soon was sleeping in his arms. Marshall smiled at the beauty in his arms, feeling honored that fate had chosen him to be the receiver of her affections. Fionna mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, but Marshall made out one word. 'Perfect'. He wondered what was perfect in her dream like state. She smiled and placed another kiss atop her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and shifted, deeper into his embrace. "I don't know if you can hear this Fionna. But I love you. I really, really do." His voice cracked and he felt overwhelmed by emotion. He was appalled when tears started falling down his cheeks. He would have wiped them away, but it would have meant disturbing Fionna, and he wouldn't do that.

Unbeknownst to Marshall Lee, Hannah Abadeer was still watching her son. And seeing him so happy with the frail, weak, mortal human touched something inside of her. She felt something she hadn't in a long time. Joy. She couldn't explain it, but the look on her sons face made her hard outer shell snap, and she suddenly realized just how much he meant to her. And if she was his world, then Hannah would have to meet this girl. She smiled a genuine one. Her first in a very, very long time.

**I was going to wait for a few more reviews but I just couldn't wait! I am getting really excited about this story! PLEASE REVIEW! Doesn't it feel good to review, to make a nice girl happy? Yes, yes it does! So, REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26: COLD

**Beware… Feels ahead. You have been warned….**

Hannah had not slept in almost five days, but she couldn't stop working now. She had stayed up the last two nights working on the spell cast on her son. Whoever cast it was smart, but not smart enough to out-whit her. She smiled as she got more information about the caster. She knew a few things already.

Male.

6.5/10 Power level.

Between the ages of 17 and 30.

And, he was still in the Night 'O' Sphere.

She sighed and sat down on her oversized throne.

"Hannah Abadeer you need to get some rest." She told herself, knowing all too well that it was true. "Maybe tomorrow Fionna and I can have a little chat." She laughed and smiled at the many possible ways that their meeting could go. Unlike some of Marshall's exes she actually wanted Fionna to like her. So this time, she was going to make an effort to seem… Not evil.

**Marshall's house**

Marshall woke with a start, realizing he wasn't in his bed. He was about to stand up when he realized he was holding something. A living something. Fionna. He smiled at the blonde beauty in his arms. Her hat had partially fallen off; it was around her hair and not her head. What he could see of her hair was messy, and she wore a pleasant smile. Craning his neck he could see the clock in the kitchen. They had slept for nearly four hours. Fionna whimpered in her sleep, and Marshall couldn't tell if she was in pain, or pleasure. He imagined that Cake would be coming soon to figure out where her sister went. He held back a laugh when he pictured Cake's face at seeing them. She would most likely be aghast at their closeness. A small chuckle escaped and Fiona moaned and shifted herself. She ended up slipping off of his shoulder and gently sliding her head onto his lap. Although this meant he couldn't hold her, Marshall was still perfectly content with her positioning. As long as she didn't turn towards him in her sleep. He bit his lip and that possibility and gently, ever so gently lifted her back up into his arms. The movement woke Fionna and she screamed, fighting to get out of his arms.

"Let me go!" She squealed, not realizing it was Marshall Lee.

"Fionna! It's me, Marshall Lee!" He cooed, holding her to his chest as she struggled.

"M-marshall?" She let out a big breath, and went limp, no longer fighting.

"Are you okay?" He asked, loosening his grip a little, but not so much that she could get away. Not that she wanted to.

"I'm okay now. I was having a nightmare that's all. I thought you were someone else, and that you were going to hurt me." She said with a small twinge of fear in her voice.

"Hurt you? Never, I could never, ever hurt you." He said, giving her a squeeze. She scoffed.

"Well, yeah you could! You just won't." She joked, trying to move from their current subject of hurting things.

"Who did you think I was?" He asked while running a hand through her hair, unknotting it along the way.

Fionna remembered that he didn't know she knew what he was planning. She bit her lip before answering vaguely.

"Some guy I met years ago." She prayed he wouldn't press the subject. He did of course.

"Who?" He turned stood up and brought her with him, now standing chest to chest. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just an ex-boyfriend. No big deal." She bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly, begging him not to ask. He shook his head.

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"No." She lied. She flat out, lied to his face. He growled and took her hands in his.

"I can't believe you just lied to my face." He said, gritting his teeth. She winced at the hurt in his voice.

"I- I just."

"No, Fionna! You need to stop! Please! I need to know these things!" He grimaced at the fear in her eyes. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, dropping her hands. He could hear her semi erratic heartbeat, and felt some guilt, but not enough to apologize. He looked up once again. "Did. He. Hurt. You." His voice was emotionless, and it tore her up inside. She nodded her head, and sat on the couch, trying her best not to cry like a fool. "Please say it. I need you to say it." She looked up at him pleadingly, and the unshed tears almost made him back down. Almost. "Fionna."

"Why is this so important to you?" She asked her voice cracking. He leaned down in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Because you are important to me." And then he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was rough, and desperate, and she didn't kiss back. He felt something inside him break, and he pulled back. "Say it. Say it right now."

"He hurt me." She squeaked out. He stood up and flew into his room, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

"Come on." He said, pulling her up off of the couch, and pretty much dragging her out the front door.

"Where are we going? Marshall?" She squealed when she was lifted into his arms and they ascended into the air. He was flying with his back to the ground, and her lying on his chest with his arms keeping her there.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get out." He sped up, going faster and faster and faster, until Fionna thought they must be going at the speed of sound. Fionna shut her eyes and held onto Marshall's shirt, praying that she wouldn't fall off. When Marshall finally started to slow down, she let out a breath of relief and finally opened her eyes to take in the land around them. All she could see was white. Snow covered absolutely everything.

"Are we in the Ice Kingdom?" She asked when he set her down on a dead tree branch.

"No, we are as far south as anyone can go." He flew up until Fionna couldn't see him right after Fionna said that. She waited a minute before the cold started to get to her.

"M-m-m-m-mars-sh-shall." She cried out, shivering now on the tree branch, holding onto the tree with numbing hands. Suddenly tons and tons of snow flew into the air about a hundred feet away from her, as if something had hit the ground at high velocity. She whimpered when she was hit by snow flying at her, just making her colder. "M-m-marshall!" She screamed, before she started crying again. He left her alone. How could he just leave her?

"Here" She heard from the direction of the fallen object. She saw Marshall walking towards her, his hair was mess and she could see healing cuts and bruised on his face, arms, and neck.

"C-c-cold." She got out, her arms were numb and she couldn't feel her toes. Before she knew it she was in his arms and in the air again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you along. I just didn't want to leave you alone. Damn it you're freezing!" He said several more curses before speeding up and heading to his home.

"I-I can't f-feel m-my arms and legs." She stuttered. Marshall cursed yet again and went even faster. Marshall didn't bother to stop and open the door when they reached his house, he just broke it down. He headed right to the upstairs bathroom, not the downstairs because his shower was bigger. He set her down on the stool in his shower and turned on the hot water. She squeaked when it came out cold for the first few seconds.

"Sorry, sorry. Damn it." Marshall said. "You need to at least get out of your first layer of clothes Fi."

Fionna shrugged off her backpack but couldn't manage to get off her shirt. She blushed furiously, but looked to Marshall Lee for help.

"Uh, Fi, I don't think it's a good idea." Marshall took a step back and held his hands up.

I can't Marsh." She was still blushing and looking at the ground.

"You just have to do it yourself Fi. I'm sorry." He bit his lip when she tried to pull the shirt off. She whimpered when she bent her wrist the wrong way trying to pull the shirt over her arm. HE sighed and stepped into the shower, praying for self-control.

"Arms up Fi." He whispered. She waited a few seconds before lifting her arms. HE grabbed the bottom of the shirt and carefully pulled it up. He took a sharp intake of breath when his knuckles brushed against her waist. **(Oh! The sexual tension! ^_^) **"Sorry." He whispered. She nodded and he pulled the shirt up over her head. He tried his best not to look at her when her shirt was gone. She was of course still in a bra, but it was still more skin than he knew she wanted him to see. He was blushing worse than she was when he pulled off her skirt.

"Thanks. You can go now." Fionna said, refusing to look at him. He nodded and stood up. Just then… Cake walked it.

"What the hell?!" Cake yelled from the bathroom door. She looked eight shaded of pissed. Mocro was right behind her, looking fairly amused. Cake glared at him. "This is not funny!" He stomped his hoof on the floor a few times and Cake huffed. She stalked over to a certain vampire boy and grew about three times bigger. "WHAT was THAT?" She brought her paw up and showed him her claws.

"She was going to get sick if she didn't take of the top layer and she couldn't do it herself." His voice was level and he was trying his best not to push the cat out of his face. Cake sneered at him.

"And just why is that!"

"I took her to the south pole."

"Well why the hell would you do that dim whit! We're not all as resistant to nature as you are!" Cake threw her arm in the air and shrunk back to her normal size.

"I would tell you but you wouldn't understand. Mocro might. But you? No." He folded his arms across his chest and looked bored. Cake was fuming. Mocro walked up to cake and wrapped himself around her one time in a hug. She sighed and massaged her temples.

"Try me." Cake said. Marshall rolled his eyes.

"She woke up thinking I was somebody else and that I was going to hurt her. Later on she admitted she knew somebody that hurt her. I got pissed and needed to get out. So just flew. That's where we ended up. I left her for a few minutes on a tree branch. She got cold." He shrugged. Cake would have been clawing his eyes out if Mocro hadn't been holding her back.

"You… You! YOU!" She was struggling against Mocro's hold. "Will you please let me go?!" HE shook his head and held tight. Mocro turned to Marshall and gave him an understanding nod. Marshall gave a ghost of a smile and turned to Fionna.

"You feel okay yet." He asked, not bothering to look away.

"If you quit looking at me I'll tell you." Fionna said, the blush coming back. Marshall Lee grinned at her.

"She's okay." He said, winking at her. Cake huffed and glared at Marshall Lee, who in turn made a kissing noise at her. Cake hissed and made a swiping motion with her claws. Marshall just grinned at her from his spot leaning on the wall. Mocro tapped on the ground a few times again and Cake turned her death glare on him.

"It is not!" She said, to which he just shook his head yes.

"Marsh… Can I get out now, please?" Fionna said. Marshall turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Sure, Fi. Hang on one sec." He pushed off of the wall and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a towel the same shade of blue as her shirt. He walked into the shower and turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around her, he helped her to stand and led her to the bed.

"Cake… Can you go get me some clothes from the house?" Fionna asked, clutching onto the towel. Cake glared at Marshall Lee.

"No way am I leaving you with him, send Mocro." Cake said, pointing to the dark horse. Fionna shook her head.

"Cake, Mocro is a guy. He will either come back with something totally inappropriate, or something I wouldn't be caught dead in." Fionna said, and Cake had to admit she was right. Marshall looked at Mocro with a devilish grin.

"I vote the first one Lord M." He said with a wink. M nodded and started trotting away to the front door. Cake's eyes bugged out and she ran after him.

"Aw hell naw!" She yelled after him. Marshall and Fionna started laughing and eventually ended with tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry but that was way too funny!" Fionna said, wiping the happy years out of her eyes. Marshall nodded and walked closer to her, grabbing another towel to dry her hair. He sat directly behind her and started to massage her head with the towel. Fionna hummed her thanks and leaned towards him.

**Nazrioghs house**

Nazriogh opened his eyes when he felt one of his spells weaken and then give out completely.

"What the hell?" He said aloud. He walked out of his room and over to his spell book, just to make sure that the spell doesn't time out. "Nope." He said, closing the spell book. He snapped his fingers and the big book appeared in his hands. He opened it and pulled out the phone.

"What."

"We have a problem."

**So… Did you like it?! Lemme know! **


	27. Chapter 27: MEETING MOTHER

**Three more after this one guys! I know I'm evil! But it had to end somewhere! **

**Marshalls House**

Cake walked into Marshall's house, still fuming. She was hoping that she would catch him trying to do something so she would have a good excuse to yell at him. Trying, mind you, not actually doing. She practically broke what was left of Marshall's broken door on the way in.

She sniffed once and ran into the room Fionna's scent was in.

"AH HAH!" She yelled pointing a finger at them. Her face fell, they were close, but all they were doing was arm wrestling. Cake chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh… I caught you! Doing… Nothing." Fionna laughed at dejected friend, and Marshall smirked.

"Why Cake, were you hoping that Fionna and I were being dirty? Because believe me, I could fix that for you." Marshall said, just before he practically jumped on Fionna, pushing his lips roughly against hers. Cake's jaw dropped and she flew at Marshal.

"Hey! HEY! NO! BAD VAMPIRE BOY!" She hissed and grew at least five times her original size to pull him off of her. When she couldn't Marshall laughed, gave Fionna a small peck on the nose, and let go of the girl. Cake huffed, and turned to the silent horse behind her. He just smiled at her, and gave her a small nudge, meaning, 'Give the poor girl her clothes'. Cake nodded and extended her arm so it wrapped around Fionna several times. "Let's go." She said, literally dragging Fionna out of the room. Fionna giggled and waved goodbye to the boys as she was pulled away.

"So, Lord M how goes it with the devil feline?" Marshall asked, floating in the air, relaxing. Mocro snorted and shook his head in amusement.

'Well enough. But she keeps telling me I have to cook.' He said, via Morse code. Marshall nodded.

"Yeah, I don t cook either. Technically I think I could eat things other than blood and red, but I don't really see the point in doing that stuff." Marshall said shrugging. Mocro nodded his head in understanding. "Wait… How are you supposed to cook with hooves?" Marshall asked with a laugh. Mocro shook his head in an 'I don't know' kind of gesture. Marshall chuckled and slowly lowered to the floor so he was standing. "How long does it take for girls to dress?"

'Don't know, Cake doesn't wear clothes.' Mocro tapped out. Marshall then lost it and doubled over laughing.

"Dude! That could have been so wrong!" He said while laughing. Mocro gave him what must have been the horse equivalent of a smile and that Just made Marshall laugh harder. When he finally stopped laughing he had tears in his eyes. Her looked at Mocro and saw that he had an amused look in his eyes. "Something on your mind?" Just then he heard Fionna laughing and Cake hissing. Marshall started to walk towards the room they were in until Lord M stopped him.

'Cake was so upset she couldn't focus on getting Fionna's clothes. I picked them out!' He tapped out, before turning to the cat that was not screaming and running at him.

"What the globing hell is wrong with you!" Cake yelled. "You perv!" Marshall fell on the floor laughing and Mocro had to shield him from Cakes wrath when the cat grew and lunged. Just then Fionna walked out of the rom, a blush reddening her neck and cheeks.

"Cake…" She said quietly. She had folded her arms in an attempt to hide her exposed stomach. Marshall sat and looked at her, in complete awe. Fionna was wearing a cut off tube top that covered only an inch beneath her bra, and an extremely short denim skirt. She glared at Lord M. "This. Means. War." She said with a fist and a glare that scared even Marshall.

"Damn!" Marshall commented, which earned a hiss from the still furious Cake. Fionna turned her gaze to the floor and her blush became much worse.

"Lord Monochromicorn I am going to skin you alive." Fionna said, wishing she had her sword. Cake sighed.

"Baby, I Am just as upset as you are, but maybe you should go easy on him." Cake said, suddenly being reasonable. Fionna scoffed.

"So you can Kill Marshall Lee but I can't kill Lord M?" She said, raising one eyebrow. Cake nodded her head.

"Precisely." She said with a devilish grin. Fionna rolled her eyes at her friend. When Marshall laughed all eyes turned to him. "Got something you want to say?"

"Yes, Cake I do. Can we all just take a moment and admire how badass Fi looks right now?" He said, eyeing the girl with an almost hungry look. Lord M rolled his eyes and kicked Marshall where it hurts; knowing it would hurts, but that he could take it. Marshall squealed like a little girl and sank to the floor. Cake smirked and for the first time in hours, relaxed a little bit.

"Cake, could you please go back home and get me something else… I didn't even know we owned this stuff!" Fionna asked, practically begging for something to cover up with. Marshall walked up to her and took her hand.

"I have something Fi, come here." He said, pulling her towards his room. Fionna nodded and followed him. "Cake I'll be back in five minutes. Kill him." With that Fionna and Marshall left Cake to deal with Mocro.

"I have one pair of night pants, and a tank top for you." He rummaged through a few drawers before pulling out a solid black tank top, and red and black checkerboard pants. "The pants are for a guy, but their better than what you have on now."

"Thanks." She said, taking the clothes and walking straight into his bathroom. He frowned, she was either really embarrassed, or really embarrassed and pissed. He heard her sigh and sit down on the stool next to the sink. He knocked on the door, and winced when he heard a thump and a 'damn!'

"Fi, you okay?" HE called.

"Fine. I just hit my head on the towel rack." She called back, annoyance in her voice. He looked at the ground, a twinge of guilt in his gut. He heard the fabric ruffling, a grunt or two, and then the door opened. Fionna stepped out and sighed, looking a cross between exhausted, and embarrassed.

"You still tired after the nap?" Marshall asked, taking her hand in his, and walking out of the room. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. When they got out Fionna burst out laughing, suddenly having woken up at the scene before them.

Cake was sitting there writing something on a pad of paper, and Lord M was sweating bullets, obviously afraid of what Cake was writing. Fionna walked over to Cake to see what she was doing and laughed at the paper.

"What is all this?" She asked, pointing to the long list. Cake grinned a terrible malicious grin.

"I have decided that we are going to let my Mocro choose his punishment." Cake said, and eyes Mocro. Fionna held a hand over her mouth as she laughed at the tortures on the page.

"M, you are so sorry right now!" Fionna said, laughing. After the laughing fit was through Fionna let out a loud yawn, looking tired once again.

"Cake, I forgot to ask, did you guys find anything at the house?" Marshall asked, now sitting on the couch. Cake shook her head.

"No, nothing except for a smell the Mocro couldn't recognize. I didn't smell anything, but whatever." Cake shrugged.

"Maybe I should come over." Marshall said. Just then the front door swung open, and a tall woman with a powerful presence walked in.

"Yes, Marshall dear you do need to come over. Mummy wants her son to visit more often!" Hannah Abadeer said, strolling in casually, but somehow menacingly. Fionna jumped at the voice behind her and whipped around. Cake and Mocro just sat there, wide eyes, and extremely confused. Hannah smiled at Fionna. "So, you're the little mortal that has my little king on his knees." Hannah said, with nonchalant venom in her voice. Fionna paled.

"Uh, hi." Fionna she said in a surprisingly meek voice. Hannah chuckled and held out her hand.

"Hannah Abadeer, Marshall Lee's mummy." She took Fionna's hand and resisted the urge to freak her out with some spell that would alter her physical form. Fionna gave a small smile and quickly pulled her hand away as soon as Hannah released it. A cold laughter erupted from Hannah when she saw the shadow of fear in Fiona's eyes. "Relax dearie, I won't do something terrible to you." Marshall stepped forward.

"Mother." Marshall warned, slipping his arm around Fionna's waist. Hannah gave an over dramatic sigh and looked at her son.

"My dear Marshall Lee you have gone soft!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Fionna bit her lip, this woman did scare her.

"Mother, please at least try to be civilized." Marshall said, almost rolling his eyes.

"Civilized? And what part of me isn't civilized Marshall Lee. I may be evil but I am not uncivilized." Hannah spoke as though she was scolding a child, and it angered Marshall Lee.

"Just tone down the dramatics will you!" Marshall raised his voice and slightly tightened his grip on Fionna's waist. Fionna squeezed his hand in reassurance. He nodded his thanks to her and turned back to his mother.

"Please Marshall Lee; you really are ruining all the fun!" Hannah took a few steps toward Fionna and held out her hands beckoning the girl to come forward. Fionna moved Marshalls arm from around her waist, and stepped forward. Hannah smiled at Fionna, this time, a real smile. "Relax dear, I am evil, but I'm also a mother and do have some kindness in my, oh so very cold heart."

Fionna remained silent, afraid to speak to Hannah.

"Relax Fionna, I won't allow her to hurt you." Marshall said behind her, his arms now crossed over his chest. Hannah glared at Marshall Lee and blinked her eyes once. Suddenly, where Marshall Lee once stood was a bat. Cake gasped from her spot on the floor a few feet away, with Lord M right next to her. Hannah laughed at squeaking bat. The bat squeaked a few more times before growing larger, and after a few seconds Marshall Lee was back, glaring at his mother.

"That was not. Funny." He said, eyes narrowing at his mother, who was still laughing.

"Oh don't kid yourself Marshall Lee, it was very funny!" Hannah said, before looking at Fionna. "Wasn't that funny dear?" Fionna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hannah sighed. "Marshall Lee was right dear, I'm not going to do anything to you. I could! But I won't."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I know who you are, what you can do, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't intimidating." Fionna said, biting her li again as soon as she finished speaking. Hannah sighed and took Fionna's hands in hers.

"I know I can be terrible, but as horrible as I am at showing affection, I really do try to be a decent mother. That means that if Marshall Lee cares about you, so do I." She did her best to smile without it seeming predatory. Marshall stood, staring at his mother, dumbfounded.

He knew of course that some part of her did care about him, but he couldn't believe that she would say it outright.

"Thank you Hannah." Fionna said, she was still intimidated, but less. She gave the woman a weak smile.

"Anyway," Hannah said, dropping Fionna's hands, "I came here to tell yo9u I identified the caster of the spell put on you Marshall."

"What!" "Excuse me?" Fionna and Cake spoke at the same time while Lord M tapped out, 'Uh oh.'

"Mother I would rather talk about this in private…" Marshall said, pointing to his bedroom.

"Wait, Marshall, I want to know what's going on." Fionna said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back.

"I swear you are going to find out, but not yet." Marshall said, then pulled away and followed Hannah silently, not leaving the topic up for discussion.

Once they were inside the room Marshall locked the door and turned to Hannah.

"Speak." He quipped. Hannah took a moment to do a 360 and take in the space.

"Oh dear, this room is so boring Marshall Lee! You could be living in a castle…. And you settle for this?"

"Get on with it mother."

"Fine, fine, goodness you're so pushy. It's from a young, but powerful wizard, Nazri-something." She became interested in her black nails while she spoke, but a hiss from Marshall Lee sparked her interest.

"Nazriogh." He growled.

"That's it! Good job, Marshall." She looked smug, as if somehow she was taking credit for him coming up with the name.

"Mom, I'm going out." Marshall said, before using his vampire speed to grab a coat, shoes, and darting out the front door.

**Warning: Long authors note incoming!**

**Sorry that the meeting between Hannah and Fionna was not as epic as you all were hoping. Please forgive me!**

**Okay, moving on, someone reviewed and brought an excellent point. I took absolutely forever to get to the main plot! Why? Well because I was impatient and started writing before I had decided what to do with the story! **

**I may or may not do a rewrite to fix my mistake. And by 'may' I mean most likely because I am extremely disappointed with myself on how impatience caused me to screw up this story. In the rewrite, should I choose to do it, I promise the meeting of Fionna and Hannah will be better. This time around I just couldn't come up with anything!  
**

**Review! I seriously want to know your thoughts! Do I rewrite? TELL ME!**


	28. Chapter 28: FOUND OUT

**So I will start the rewrite tomorrow. The beginning of this story was terrible and must be remedied. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Night 'O' Sphere**

Marshall Lee flew at incredible speed toward the house of his 'old friend'. Anger was slightly blurring his vision, and he began taking deep breaths to calm himself down. When that didn't work he pictured Fionna laughing. That helped a lot.

"That son of a bitch," He growled out, clenching his fists and pushing himself faster. When the dark colored house came into view Marshall didn't slow down, but sped up and crashed through the roof.

The impact caused a ten foot hole in roof, and one of the support beams to fall down, landing near the crouching vampire. Before standing, Marshall let the dust settle.

"What. The HELL," Nazriogh screamed, running into the room. The dust in the air caused him to couch violently and his eyes to tear up. Marshall stood slowly and took calculated steps toward his prey. Nazriogh looked up at the vampire, not realizing what was going on. "Marshall Lee, what- DAMN IT," he did a 360 and looked at the damage. "What just happened?"

"You are a deceitful, lying son of bitch. How long did you think it would take me to figure out you put a spell on me?" Marshall lunged forward and curled his fingers around his neck. "Are you working with him? TELL ME!" He bellowed, looking more menacing than Nazriogh had ever seen him.

"Can't, oxygen," Nazriogh choked out. Marshall growled, and the unnatural sound made the wizard shudder. Marshall released the wizard and let him fall to the ground, couching, and gasping for air. Marshall kicked him in the gut with just enough force that his ribs wouldn't break. All the air was pushed out of Nazrioghs lungs and he fell back to the ground.

"Tell. Me." Marshall said his voice dangerously low, and threatening. Nazriogh opened his mouth, but instead of an explanation, he spoke in a voice not his own.

The black magic under his command swirled around his body, preparing to do his will.

"No!" Marshall once again had his hand around Nazrioghs throat. "No damn funny business!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but, breathe!" Nazriogh was turning blue, and Marshall squeezed before loosening his grip enough for oxygen to reach the wizards lungs. "He took her from me… I had to do what he asked."

"What, what are you talking about? Speak!"

"A young girl, wizard like me, just learning how to use her powers. I'm mentoring her. But something happened and we're courting now…" He blushed slightly, embarrassed to admit weakness to this powerful vampire king. Marshall sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You should have told me! I am your king you insolent fool!" Marshall yelled.

"He would kill her!"

"Whoever this man is that you fear, FEAR ME MORE," Marshall yelled, throwing the wizard across the room. He then used his speed to rush after him and knee him in the nose. "Tell me where he is!"

"He knows you're here and that you know. He will try to get to her. You should leave…"

Marshall stood up and pulled the wizard up with him, just to punch him in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He screamed. Nazriogh spit out a bloody tooth and looked Marshall in the eye.

"Just go. But Marsh, don't kill him. He is the only one who knows where she is…" When Marshall didn't look convinced he continued. "What if it was Fionna?"

Marshall growled but nodded before jumping into the air and flying away.

**HIYA! So, short chappy I know, sorry. I will give you an extra chapter for compensation. Anywho, I'm going to New York soon so I won't be able to update! I may be gone for as long as two weeks because when we get back I start my first year of High School… YAY! Not. Yeah, I know, I'm just a kid to a lot of you. I get that a lot. -_- Anyway, I may be able to get in another short chappy before I leave, but if not****,**** I am sorry!**


	29. Chapter 29: HIDE

**So we can't go to New York! I am sad. Also, today I had my first day of band camp! I am now tired. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Marshall's house**

Fionna shifted uncomfortably when Hannah looked at her with a strange look.

"Fionna dear, I think I need to go. It was nice meeting you!" Hannah quipped, and then she walked swiftly to Cake. She whispered harshly in the cat's ear, and then in a series of small flashes the high Queen of the Night 'O' Sphere was gone.

Fionna shivered when she heard a disembodied voice in her ear.

"Even I am subject to law. I cannot interfere. I can however do this much." The voice belonged to Hannah, "He knows you are vulnerable. Run."

Fionna shuddered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms a few times.

"Fionna baby, I think you should go with Mocro." Cake said quietly, closing the distance between them and embracing the girl in a bone breaking hug. Fionna let out a wheezing sound and Cake instantly let the girl go.

"What about you?" Fionna asked, grabbing onto the cats arms. Cake gave a weak smile.

"Whatever I can, it all depends on who gets here first. Because we both know that they are both coming." Cake said. She turned to Mocro and looked him in the eye. "Please, take care of her."

Mocro nodded and wrapped his body around Cake, silent support. He would never know how much the gesture meant to the cat.

"Get your asses out of here, okay? You watch each others backs." Cake forced herself to not show any weakness. She held back the tears, and kept her voice from cracking.

Fionna nodded and walked slowly over to the dark horse. Mocro lowered down to the ground and let the girl hop on, grabbing fistfuls of his mane to help hold on.

"Cake, if Jase gets here first, do not confront him." Fionna warned, giving Cake her best death glare. "Wait for Marshall Lee. Tell him-"she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Cake had nodded to Mocro and he had jerked out the door.

"Tell him yourself." Cake muttered after them. She turned around and surveyed the house. Walking into the living room she sighed. It seemed like the only weapon was the axe bass, and Marshall would skin her if anything happened to it. Of course considering that it was to save Fionna he would probably forgive her. "Not like I would know how to use it anyway."

A faint whistling sound penetrates the walls of the house and Cake hissed. There weren't very many good places to hide in the house, so Cake shrunk down to the size of a bee and hid in between the cushions on the couch.

She waited thirty seconds.

Forty,

A minute,

Two minutes.

"Fionna, Cake, Lord M! Its Marsh, we need to go, now!" Marshalls voice rand out from the front entryway. Cake heaved a sigh of relief and emerged from the couch, making the vampire jump. "Cake, where are the others?"

"Running… Well, flying actually." She corrected.

"To where,"

"I don't know. My Mocro figured that if Jase got here first it would be better if I didn't know." Cake explained, crossing her arms and sitting on the couch. Marshall nodded and started pacing the room, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Calm down lover boy, everything is going to be fine. My baby will take care of yours."

Marshall grunted, but did nothing else to acknowledge she had spoken. Cake wanted to roll her eyes, but she was stressed too, and could imagine how Marshall was feeling.

"Where is he?" Marshall growled, turning to Cake.

Cake looked into is eyes and saw all the emotions that he was feeling. Anger, confusion, impatience, bloodlust, and something else, not love, but a caring, worrisome look.

"I don't know hun, but she will be fine. We all have complete confidence in you." Cake said, and stood up to hug the big bad vampire King.

"Thanks Cake I-"Marshall froze. A faint whistling noise could be heard. Cake had to strain to pick it up, but to Marshall it was loud and clear. "Cake," Marshall whispered, "He will stop nearby and check to see if Fionna is here, he will also check to see if I have returned yet. He can't know that I have. Act normal, watch T.V. or eat some apples. Pretend nothing is wrong, he will be able to smell any anxiety on you even from over twenty feet away, and I can guarantee he will get as close as he can without being detected. The punk doesn't know I am here so he won't be as careful.

Cake nodded solemnly and quickly ran and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, then running back and lying down on the couch, doing her best to slow her heart beat and think of only Lord M and her love for him.

"I am going to the back of the cave to hide; I won't let him hurt you." Marshall promised, squeezing her hand before disappearing into the back of the cave.

**Band camp has worn me out, I really didn't feel like writing these last few days and I am sorry. Short chapter I am so sorry, I will make it up to you!**

**Tell me, what would you like me to do for the proposal! Cuz you all know they are gunna end up married ;)**


	30. Chapter 30: OUCH

**No funny business. Let's get right onto the chapter.**

Mother Nature seemed to be helping Jase on his mission because it was raining hard, and the sun was blocked totally.

Jase inched forward, slowly, inch by inch getting closer to the mouth of the cave. When he was a foot or two away her flashed quickly inside and pressed himself against the wall in the shadows. A slow ragged, relieved breath escaped from him, and he let himself relax a bit.

He couldn't see hear of smell anyone else in the house than _Cake_ the horribly overprotective (as far as he was concerned, demon spawn) cat. He smiled and moved from his perch on the cave wall, closer to the house until he was practically sitting on the roof. He lowered himself down carefully, without letting any part of his body touch the house, to the window. He would have peered in, but he could hear the cat drinking something close to the window. She was probably sitting because of her relaxed heartbeat.

She was a little tense but that could be from anything. He knew that she hadn't heard him or smelt him, he was being too careful for that. He wanted to laugh at the inferior creature. His power made her like an ant to him, and he loved it.

"Stupid cat," he breathed, quietly enough that the walls of the house would muffle the sound completely.

Fionna wasn't in the house, so he would just have to find out from Cake where she was. A malicious grin spread across his face.

"Cake, we need to talk." He said aloud so the cat would hear. He expected her heart rate to spike at the sound of his voice, but it didn't. He spoke loud enough that she should have heard him.

He flew over to one of the upstairs windows and opened it, slipping inside silently. He made his way to the room Cake was in. He got there and leaned against the hallway wall, she would be able to see him if she turned her head.

"Cake, I think you have some information for me." He said coolly.

Cake continued to ignore him.

"Grrr!" He growled and stuck his face an inch away from hers. Cake blinked once before speaking.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said with no emotion in her voice. Jase stuttered.

"I don't think you have a choice!" He said, raising his voice.

"Unfortunately for you I do." She hissed, eyes glinting dangerously. Jase laughed, throwing his head back and sounding genuinely amused.

"Cake, Cake, Cake… I missed your stupidity."

"Jase, I think you need to leave." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You don't get to make that call." Jase growled and grabbed her arms tightly.

CRASH!

The wall across from them came down, and a royally pissed off Marshall Lee stood amongst the dust and rubble.

"Marshall Lee! Now I thought you were in the Night 'O' Sphere!" Jase said, a hungry smile on his face. He held onto Cake, slightly tightening his grip enough to make her wince.

"Jase let her go before I rip your damn head off!" Marshall said his voice low and it was so filled with dominance it made Cake want to fall to her knees. She would have, had Jase not been holding her up.

Mocro flew extremely fast through the air with the small girl clinging to him a life line. Which he was,

"Lord M, stop by my house, I need something!" Fionna yelled as loudly as she could over the roaring wind. Her hair was whipping back and forth, stinging when it ran across her cheek. He shook his head no, it was a terrible idea. Fionna yanked hard on his mane. "Yes! Please I need my sword!"

It took a moment or two, but Mocro did change direction. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed in thanks.

Marshall and Jase stood facing each other in silence, the tension in the room made Cake feel like she couldn't breathe. Jase scowled and tightened his grip on Cake even tighter.

"Hey, it's already going to bruise, I would appreciate not having any broken bones!" Cake cried out, trying to make it sound as if she wasn't as in as much pain as she really was. Marshall bared his teeth, showing off his fangs and hissed.

"Release the cat before I make something that shouldn't be anatomically possible very, very possible." Marshall seethed, eyes smoldering, under his gaze Cake could feel the wall of muscle behind her tense and loosen his grip enough that blood was reaching her lower arms again. "All the way,"

Jase suddenly jerked Cake upward off the ground and threw her into Marshall's chest, knocking him backward. He then lunged forward and contacted his fist with the recovering vampires Jaw.

"Shit," Cake shrieked, barley dodging Marshall Lee as he flew at the recoiling Jase. She started in awe as the two powerful vampires fought.

"Marshall grabbed onto Jase's bicep, pulled him ten feet up in the air, let go, kicked him in the ribs with enough force to break one, and slammed him into the ground. Marshall's blood was boiling; he channeled all of his energy into his dominance over Jase, trying to force him to stop fighting.

Cake fell to her knees, the power was coming off of Marshall Lee in waves, making her feel like she needed to be as close to the ground as possible, to make sure she was being submissive enough to pacify him.

"Not going to work on me _Marshy_, I'm not just any demon that you can force your will upon." Jase chuckled, pulling himself up from the ground and gently probing the forming bruise just below where his heart _should_ be. **(For those of you have trouble 'reading in between the lines' so to speak, I am implying that Jase is a son of a bitch who has a physical heart, but no emotional heart)**

"No, you're below them. Your former rank means nothing now!" Marshall spat.

Cake's eyes widened when Jase jumped into the air, grabbed fistfuls of Marshall's hair, and threw him into the wall of the cave. Marshall wanted to scream when a jagged rock hit the small of the back. He cursed when he felt his cold sticky blood start flowing from the wound. Jase's head whipped around and eyed Marshall hungrily.

"Have you ever given any thought as to how you're going to die Marshall?" he asked, smiling, and showing off his fangs which were only slightly shorter than Marshalls.

Marshall's eyes widened when he realized that Jase was being affected by the scent of his blood.

"Have you ever tried it Marshall? Vampire blood; its cold, but tasted just as sweet. It's thicker, but it has the same effect as mortal blood." Jase got a far off look in his eyes, and he seemed to lose focus for a moment. Marshall took the opening and pushed off the cave wall with a sharp stone in hand, he rammed Jase, and jagged the rock along his arm, and blood began seeping out immediately. Jase screeched and punched Marshall in the gut before racing out of the cave and back into the rain.

"Shit," Marshall cursed, and then he fell, not descended, fell to the floor a foot and a half away from Cake.

"Hey!" Cake screamed, "Hey, get up! You have to be okay, okay?" she raced over to him and lifted his head, setting it back down on her now enlarged paw.

"Losing blood to fast can't heal fast enough." He croaked. Cake panicked.

"What do you need? Apple, cherries, what-"The answer hit her and she fell silent. "Blood,"

Marshall squeezed his eyes shut and nodded his head shut.

"Shit," She murmured.

"Sorry, so, so sorry Cake," Marshall looked like he wanted to cry. The thought of taking her blood was so horrible to him that he wished he could just die instead. But he had to protect Fionna at all costs.

**Yes, that's all for this chapter.**

**High school…. Wow, its okay, I hate that my classes are with people I don't like or don't know. Ugh -_-**

**Also, I am stuck in freshman band with people who don't even know how to play! This is my fifth year on flute! GAAAAAAH! Being a freshman is kind of sucky because I am stuck in beginning band. It's killing me on the inside. Guys… Help…**

**Anyway, I would LOVE if in your reviews you could tell me your age because I want to know what age range is reading this stuff.**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31: BLOOD

Fionna dug through her 'trunk of junk' near the foot of her bed, desperately searching for something, though Lord M had no Idea what.

"Five more minutes M, if I can't find it we can go, but just give me five minutes!" Fionna was frantically throwing shirts and blankets and anything else in her way. She muttered a slew of curses and Lord M's eyes looked like they might explode. If Fionna wasn't so stressed about finding the mystery item she might have laughed.

'Didn't know you had it in you,' He tapped out. Fionna smirked.

"I have a lot more in me than just that M. A lot more" She mumbled. M shook his head and hoped to god he never had to experience the wrath of the girl in front of him. "Damn it, I can't find the fu-"she cut herself off and ran a hand through her messy hair-her hat had fallen off earlier- not wanting to say more curse words in one day than she had to. Her hand knocked against something cold and hard and she grinned. It wasn't what she was looking for but it would do. She quickly hid it in the pocket of the checkerboard night pants. A breeze came in through the window and Fionna shivered.

M nudged her up with his head and motioned to the door.

'Time to go…. What were you looking for anyway?' M asked. Fionna opened her mouth to respond but another voice spoke up.

"Probably the demon blood dagger she uses in close quarters combat." Jase walked casually out of the shadows, attempting to project calm, but Fionna saw the blood, and the pain glittered in his eyes.

"I like to save it for special occasions. I think you count. You know, demon blood causes extreme pain and all that. You look like hell." She said, crossing her arm over her chest, which drew Jase's eyes, and he looked her over hungrily. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" Fionna snapped. M gave her a 'are you out of mind?!' She just smiled at him.

"Mmmm, but I wasn't looking for your eyes." He took three long steps and he was right in front of her, their body's only inches apart. Fionna gave him an amused smile.

"Too bad, Cake says their best feature." She smiled at him, almost flirting and Lord M's mouth was now hanging open in confusion, and horror. Definitely horror. Jase chuckled quietly and moved hand to Fionna's hair, running his fingers through it.

Lord M began tapping furiously but he was ignored.

"I have to say she is wrong." He lowered his hand to her shoulder, and continued to move south. What he didn't see was Fionna counting down from five on one hand. Lord M however did catch it, and thanked God that Fionna was going to end this… This… Yech.

"You know Fio- Aaaaaaah!" Jase cried out when Fionna plunged the item that used to be in her pocket into his neck. It was a silver stainless steel switchblade. She darted over to Mocro who immediately jumped up and within seconds was flying away at high speeds.

"Damn you!" They heard Jase yell from behind them. He reached up to his neck and broke off the end of the blade, knowing better than to pull it out. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit." He cursed over and over again. Along with a few other describing words aimed at Fionna. HE stumbled into the kitchen and yanked the door open and reached in, his hands quickly finding all the strawberries and apples. He quickly sucked out all the red, but it did little to ebb his pain and hunger. "Gotta get out of here."

Cake took in several deep breaths, trying to normalize her heart beat.

"If you want to you can syphon it off… I don't know what you would use though…" Marshall's voice wavered and he had to take several deep breaths to hold it together.

"Shut up already, just give me a minute." Cake shut her eyes and took a few more deep breaths. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, wet a washcloth and walked back over. Marshall was holding back tears and Cake felt like crying too.

"I'm so so-"Marshall began but Cake shoved her arm in his mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She hissed when he pierced her flesh and whimpered when he began to suck. She was surprised that after a few moments the pain sort of went away. He kept drinking, and Cake started to feel lightheaded.

"He-hey, I feel kind of…" She trailed off fighting to stay awake. Marshall tried to open his mouth, but couldn't manage it. He put his hands on her arm and tried to open again.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! _His demon roared, pleased with the blood and not wanting to stop. Cake looked scared and exhausted and Marshall tried to feel sympathetic. He kept drinking and his eyes turned deep red.

"Shit," was all Cake managed to say before she passed out. That was enough for Marshall to push down the demon and let go of her arm. He flew backwards and rammed into the already damaged wall, gasping for breath.

As soon as he was able to move again Marshall jumped up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, looking for something the cat could eat. He grabbed an apple, a soda, some crackers, and half a chocolate chip cookie. He took the stairs three at a time, hovering a little bit, trying to get back to her as soon as possible. When he got to her he picked her up and set her down on his bed. He poured some soda in her mouth and massaged her throat so she would swallow, then he stuck the cookie in her mouth.

"Thanks Cake, so sorry." He kissed her on the forehead then jumped into the air. He sped out the cave and instinctively headed toward the tree house.

While flying he noticed that his wounds had started to close up. He didn't smile though; he was too worried about Fionna.

Lord M coughed a little bit as Fionna squeezed his neck tightly.

"Sorry," she apologized immediately. He shook his head and kept on flying.

Soon enough a small forest came into view and Fionna pointed to it.

"Go down there, I have I little hideout in there." She directed, and M descended to the forest.

**Short chapter I know, I'm just getting all excited! SO! EXCITED! Anyway, like I said I am doing a few more chapters, I don't know how many, we will see. **

**Thank you guys for giving me your age I appreciate is SO MUCH! If you didn't review last time REVIEW, and keep giving me your ages! I wanna know!**

**Heh heh heh the song from TARZAN is now going through my head.**

'**I wanna know can you show me?**

**I wanna know about the strangers like me.'**

**Love it. **

**Wish me luck at marching practice, luv y'all! **


	32. Chapter 32: HIDEOUT

Fionna ran as fast as she could, scared as all get out. Lord M had dropped Fionna off and kept moving, hoping Jase would miss her scent and keep following him. Branches raked across her face leaving burning red marks on her cheeks. She hissed in pain, but kept running.

_I never thought I would be running from him. The one who swore to protect me,_ Fionna thought, tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Finally she came to the tall tree. She and Cake had hollowed out a few of them one winter to use as snow forts for their annual 'MEGA SMOWBALL FIGHT' that they always announced in a deep echoing voice.

This particular tree had managed to remain standing, unlike the others. She reached and removed a large `slab of dead wood from the entryway. She quickly got in and replaced the door. The tree was only four feet wide, but they had made foot holes so you could climb up toward the top of the tree where there was a little seat, and a small chest. She pressed herself up against the back wall of the tree and started feeling around looking for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Come on, come on," she chanted over and over again. Then she remembered, in one of the trees she had a small sword. It was flimsy, but it was deadly. She started climbing to the top, praying it would be there. She reached the top and felt around for it. Nothing. _It must be in another tree!_ She growled and jumped back down.

"Aaah!" She landed on her ankle funny and she was sure she sprained it. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. She swore a little, a series of moans and squeaks coming through her clenched teeth.

_Ouch__,__ ouch__,__ ouch__,__ ouch! _Fionna took several shuddering breaths, and placed her hands on either side of the tree, and carefully, very, very, carefully, tried to stand up. She winced, her ankle felt as though it was burning, and snapping under her weight. She slid back down and took several more deep breaths. Even in the dark she could see the swelling, and she could tell there was some internal bleeding from the bruising.

"Hey in there, you okay?" A male voice asked. Fionna panicked, her mind not registering that the voice did not belong to Jase.

She screamed and struggled to stand again. She failed miserable and landed on her butt. The entrance to the tree was moved and Fionna let out a sob when she saw who it was.

"Kyle!" Immediately the tears started flowing again, but they were pure joy. Kyle stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other took her hand. It didn't take much effort to pull Fionna to her feet and then pick her up bridal style. "What are you doing here?"

Kyle frowned.

"You were the only motherly person I ever have had in my life," He looked at her with such sorrow it tore her heart out, "I knew, I knew for so long what he planned to do but I couldn't talk him out of it!"

His own tears started to flow and Fionna reached up to wipe a few of them away with her thumb.

"I'm sorry about him, he went crazy, his mind is… Gone," he took a few steps forward and then they were in the air, flying to who knows where.

"It's not your fault Kyle!" She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Marshall Lee flew out of Fionna's tree house, a grim expression on his face. He had missed them, but he had a trail on Jase, the idiot was leaving a blood trail. He summoned his strength and flew as fast as he could without having an arm ripped off from air resistance.

Within a minute he could see Jase limping through a small clump of trees. He smiled sadistically and changed his direction. He was going extremely fast and knew he was going to have to make a crash landing. He carefully reached out as he got closer, preparing to grab Jase and knock him into the ground, to use him as a cushion for his landing.

**Short. Blame High school! Until I get used to my new schedule chapters will come slowly. SO sorry!**

**By the way, I know there are grammar errors and stuff. Nobody is perfect, I am sorry if it is driving you crazy don't read it okay. Anyway, I figured your options are quick updates with short chapters or updates that take forever but longer chapters!**


End file.
